Comforting Care
by Grevin Hades
Summary: Shouldering a burden can take a toll on a man. Especially when he feels isolated and responsible for what happened. Nora has been watching Jaune for a while now and she can see the pain in his eyes. Will she be able to help him? Will anyone else attempt to help as well? Will Jaune even accept it or will the darkness in his heart consume him and drive him to do something rash?
1. Chapter 1

**Comforting Care**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

It had been a long journey. For all of them really but for some, more-so. She watched him walk silently along with the rest of the group, all seeming to be in great spirits after managing to defend Haven Academy from utter destruction. Their spirits were high, and their joy more than evident and yet, he was quiet.

Ruby, along with Wiess and Yang, were celebrating the return of Blake thus completing the reuniting of Team RWBY. Ren was discussing things quietly with Oscar / Ozpin and Qrow and Sun was back helping the Belladonnas secure places to sleep for the next few days while the campus was repaired and a new headmaster established. This left Jaune to be walking alongside the group, his hands in his pockets and head down and Nora to be watching him quietly from the back.

She frowned as she watched him, knowing exactly what was bothering him. He missed her. He missed Pyrrha. Here everyone was celebrating, everyone had a person to be joyful with, a partner, except him, his was gone.

She did understand his pain somewhat. She had, after all, lost her parents as a child so the pain of loss was no stranger to her, but she had Ren to lean on for support. Jaune had no one. He had left his family, apparently on bad terms, to come to Beacon and hadn't spoken to them since he arrived, but then he had Pyrrha, which was great…but now…now he was alone.

She hated seeing him this way, especially knowing that it wasn't just a friend he was missing, but a part of his very heart. She had heard about how Pyrrha had confessed to him and then sent him away before she died…about how she both lifted his heart and then crushed it in one single action. It had left him a changed man. It goes to show that you never really know what you have until it is gone.

He did try to hide it and for the most part he did, doing what he could to honor the fallen spartan, but most evenings, she could tell he was hurting. He would get quiet at meals, or stand off to the side during group gatherings and have his arms crossed while quietly brooding, and late at night when he would go out to vent his anger and sadness. It really bothered her, especially when he would refuse to talk to the others about it. When he tried to bury his emotions.

Jaune was a kind soul, a good person who did everything he could to help his team, his friends…anyone really. He came to Beacon with nothing, knowing nothing, only a dream to support him, and he had grown. He had changed so much. He even had discovered his semblance and saved Wiess in an amazing way but the snow angel hadn't even acknowledged his saving her life, or his great achievement. No one had. He barely got a pat on the back for his efforts. Granted it was an intense evening with lots of things happening but once it settled down she had expected someone besides herself to give him some kind of positive comment but a simple "Good job kid," from Qrow was hardly praise.

Nora scowled a moment at the white-haired beauty. She didn't even thank Jaune for saving her. She just ignored him as always. If it were her in that position she would have latched onto Jaune and given him a hot and heavy kiss. She felt a small smirk come to her lips as she silently ran that mental image through her mind.

She pictured having both arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her as she all but slammed her lips into his, causing him to let out a muffled surprise but then he would begin to reciprocate and even wrap his arms around her. She had to admit, it was a nice thought.

Nora blinked a few moments before shaking her head quickly removing the thoughts from her mind. What was that? Did she just…imagine making out with Jaune, and had a good feeling from it? That couldn't be right…could it? He was like a brother to her, or at least a cousin.

However, there was a saying about kissing cousins that she used to hear a long time ago. She grew a devilish little smile on her lips as she slowly let her eyes wander over his form. While he did have his back to her not letting her focus on his face or eyes, she could see his blonde locks of hair, his strong jawline. His muscled neck and collar leading to his broad shoulders. His toned back leading down to his cute butt and overall toned body…Yep, she had to admit the truth to herself. Jaune was hot.

She came to a decision there and then. She wasn't going to allow him to be down, not tonight, not after everything he accomplished and been through. No, he needed something positive. She didn't want him to be a jaded man like Qrow was.

Steeling herself she quickened her pace to hop over next to him and began to walk next to Jaune, her hands behind her back and head tilted a bit to look at him. From this angle, she could see the sadness in his eyes, and could almost sense the pain in his soul. "So…Jaune, you found your semblance…that's so cool!"

He glanced over at Nora his eyes snapping back into focus and he quickly put on a fake smile while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "Heh, well, yeah I did. It's neat but not as cool as being able to turn electricity into strength or having super speed."

She frowned and shook her head while lightly smacking his arm. "Are you kidding! You can amplify aura! You basically can give super healing to anyone. You saved Wiess tonight! Aren't you proud?"

He looked away and gave a small nod. "Well…yeah. I kept Cinder from having another kill under her belt…I just should have found this out sooner, trained harder to unlock it…then maybe…" He trailed off as his features darkened once again while looking away.

Nora frowned as she watched him retreat back into his self-loathing. She couldn't stand it. Someone like Jaune needed to be a bright spirit…it was like he was broken. "So…do you think you could use your semblance to enhance your own aura?"

He blinked a moment before lightly shrugging his shoulders. "Well…I honestly don't know. Maybe. That would be something. Why do you ask?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, think of the possibilities. You could become an unstoppable tank in the field of battle. You would be able to shrug off wounds from Urza to King Taiju's. A true warriors warrior. You might even be able to handle taking me in a fight."

Jaune smirked a bit and shook his head as she shifted his hands in his pocket. "I wouldn't know about that Nora, but it is an interesting thought."

Seeing him shifting his arms she quickly moved in and wrapped her arms around his, holding him close while letting her head rest on his shoulder. She didn't look up at him but did let her fingers lightly trace over his arm enjoying the firmness of his muscles. "You know she'd be so proud of you…she was already proud of you."

The reaction she received was one that wasn't expected. She felt him tense and she could almost feel his heart rate increase just by the pulse she felt in his arm. He gently pulled his arm away and stuffed his hands in his pockets once more while stepping to the side of her a little bit putting some distance between them.

She frowned and tried to reach out to him. "Jaune-"

"Don't…just…please. Don't." He quietly snapped as to not draw attention to himself. He refused to look at her now, his eyes glued to the road. "There is nothing to be proud of Nora. Look, why not go hang out with Ren. I appreciate what you're trying to do but I can tell you that it isn't needed. Don't let me bring you down. Go celebrate with the others."

With that he increased his pace putting more distance between them leaving the red-haired bomber with a defeated feeling of sorrow. She felt like she was letting him down…that she needed to help him. Glancing around a bit she saw Ruby glance over at her then to Jaune a look of worry coming to her face.

*Later that evening*

The group was both exhausted and excited about what had just happened at the academy and as such had begun to properly celebrate with food and drink. Qrow had gone out and picked up several cases of drinks ranging from Beer to Whiskey and despite the mild complaints of Ozpin, the group had been given permission to partake.

Currently both Qrow and Ozpin/Oscar had retired for the evening deciding to let the young have their fun and for the very young to get much needed sleep. The group had several bottles of liquor open, beer cans strewn on a table and several plastic cups filled with all manner of drinks. Team RWBY had sat themselves around the table, Nora and Ren sitting nearby on a couch and Jaune was sitting in the exterior doorway, a bottle of whiskey sitting next to him, looking out at the starlit night sky.

Everyone there were telling all kinds of stories about their time apart as well as various memories of their time at Beacon. Ruby was sipping on some rum and soda from a red cup while Yang had several beers set out in front of her as well as a couple attempts at a Strawberry Sunrise. Wiess had two bottles of white wine set out next to her and Blake was sipping on Saki. Each girl had red faces and small grins on their lips as they chatted mirthfully, their inebriation showing quite clearly.

"Pffft, Ha-Ha-Ha! A-and then I came crashing back through the ceiling! It was awesome!" Yang laughed as she slapped her hand on the table.

Ruby snorted as she gave a high-pitched giggle. "Yeah but the best wa-was when I used my semblance and threw all that food over at everyone. Seeing everyone peel off the wall and hit the group while covered in condiments was hilarious!"

Nora was enjoying a fruity drink that packed a bit of a punch while Ren sipped on some soda with some rum, both of which laughing along with the conversation. However, from the corner of her eye she could see Jaune sitting silently with his back against the doorframe, one leg resting outside, the other bent in front of him allowing him to rest an arm on it. His head was turned to look outside, his eyes distant. He idly swirled the whiskey In his cup, taking a sip every now and then only pausing to refill it from time to time.

She glanced at her best friend Ren and lightly poked his arm. "Renny…do…do you think Jaune is alright?"

He glanced over at their leader before giving a small nod. "I Think so. I imagine he is mourning Pyrrha. Sharing a victory with a departed friend."

She sighed and took another drink. "He looks so sad…I want to cheer him up."

Ren smiled at his friend. "Then go cheer him up. When have you ever been hesitant about doing something?"

She smirked a bit. "That…that is true."

As the two talked, another member of the group had seen Jaune moping away from the group and she decided she was going to pull him out of his funk. Yang took a long drink of her Strawberry Sunrise, enjoying the fruity flavor and the familiar burn of the rum sliding down her throat before moving to her feet, swaying slightly as she did. She grinned at her target and began to walk her way over putting a sway into her hips. "Hey, tall, blonde and lonely. Why not come over here and join us?"

Jaune glanced over to his right seeing Yang sauntering towards him, his eyes easily noting the slight stumble in her walk and the redness on her cheeks. He quickly changed his demeanor, putting a smile on his face, something noticed quite easily was fake. "Oh…hey Yang."

She plopped herself down next to him letting herself rest against his side easily bursting into his personal space. She smirked and kept her face close to his, her lilac eyes glazed and mischievous, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Sooooo, why are you over here all by your lonesome?"

He shook his head and took another small sip of his drink. "I'm not lonesome, I'm just enjoying the cool air from outside."

She took the cup from his hand and took a quick drink of it, her face turning a bit sour as the whiskey contrasted from the sweet drink she just had. "Oh…wow…that has some bite to it."

He frowns a bit and takes his cup back taking another long drink from it. "I don't think it does but then again I may be used to it."

She smirked but nodded before leering at him once again. "Oooohhh, Jauney, Jaune, gue…guess what…w-we just did something. You and I..."

He blinked in confusion a few times. "W-what are you talking about?"

She grinned and put her arm around him pressing herself closer causing him shift uncomfortably. "You and I…just had an indirect kiss. We swapped spit lover boy."

Jaune glanced at his cup then at her his eyes going wide a bit. "W-well I wouldn't word it like that Yang. I mean you just had a sip of my drink, that's all."

She moved her head close to his ear, letting her warm breath wash over his neck. "You know what…you're kind of cute when you get nervous. I wonder…how would you react if you were to give me a real kiss."

He frowned and let his fake smile falling from his face and he pulled back from her. "ok, that's enough Yang. I don't feel like being teased. You're not going to get me all flustered so just stop it."

Yang gave a small pout, sticking out her bottom lip. "Awww, what if I'm not trying to mess with you? Oh fine, but you need to come over here and have some drinks with us!" She latched onto his arm and began to try and pull him up to his feet but he jerked his hand back causing her to fall back onto her butt. "Hey, what the hell vomit boy, don't you want to celebrate with us?"

Ruby moved to her feet and quickly moved to place a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Yang, stop it. He doesn't have to do anything."

Yang frowned and grumbled but slowly got back on her feet. "Fiiiiiine…but if you change your mind feel free to join me. I'll let you have a yangtastic time."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she pulled her sister back over to the table where Blake and Wiess both pushed another drink in front of her. Ruby stood there a moment watching Jaune with concern in her eyes but said nothing as she again returned to her seat.

Jaune for his part had had enough. He picked up his bottle of whiskey not bothering with the cup next to him and he shuffled past the couch and table making his way to his room. He mumbled a brief goodnight and disappeared around a corner, earning a look of concern from those remaining it he room.

Ruby sighed. "Am I the only one that saw that?"

Nora frowned. "You mean where he looked ready to take a head first dive into an empty pool?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah…what's bothering him?"

Ren shook his head. "He misses Pyrrha."

Wiess blinked before taking another drink of her wine. "well, we all do. She was a great friend."

Nora crossed her arms. "It's more than that. Pyrrha told him she loved him then died…now he has to sit around and see all of us talking to our partners while he is forced to put on a happy face. She lifted him up and then broke his heart. He doesn't want to bother anyone so he doesn't say anything."

Blake nodded. "It makes sense. He is heartbroken and lonely."

Yang slammed down another drink "Mmm-aaahh! Well look, if he is lonely, I'll go keep him company. I don't mind. He's cute. Momma Yang doesn't mind mending his heart and giving him someone to spend time with."

Nora rolled her eyes as she got to her feet and set her drink down on the table. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

The other waved her off while both Ren and Ruby watched her go, each knowing that she was going to check on the leader of team JNPR.

Nora padded her way quietly down the hall making a straight line for Jaunes room. It was located at the end of the hall and as she approached she saw that the door was closed. At first she thought about knocking but upon further thought she didn't want to risk him sending her away before being able to even see him.

Instead she silently opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Through the narrow crack she could see Jaunes armor, shield and sword all piled carefully on the floor next to his shoes. Next to his shoes in a pile was his hoodie and shirt. As her eyes focused on the rest of the moonlight filled room she saw him step into view, his back to her as he moved to look out the window. She couldn't make out all the details but she could see the muscles on his toned back and the whiskey bottle in his hand. She watched with quiet breath as he raised the bottle and took another long swig of it. He then raised the bottle up with a quiet sigh. "Here's to you Pyrrha…I'm sorry I was so useless."

Nora narrowed her eyes and opened the door fully, not hesitating to step inside and close it behind her, flicking the lock as she did so, ensuring they wouldn't be bothered. Jaune had turned around nearly dropping the bottle in his hand, his surprise showing clearly on his face. She only took a small pause in her steps as her eyes wandered down his form but refused to stop until she was only an inch apart from him, her eyes looking up into his.

"N-n-Nora? What are you doing in here?"

She said nothing for a moment, uncertain how to approach things but then she reached out and took the bottle of whiskey from his hand and brought it to her lips taking a slow drink. She then handed it back to him before speaking. "I'm here for you Jaune."

He blinked in confusion as he reached over and set the bottle down on a nearby desk not wishing to have another indirect kiss situation like he had with Yang. "What do you mean by that? Why aren't you out there having fun with the others?"

She reached forward and poked his chest noting just how much resistance his muscle had against her finger. "The question is, why aren't you? Why are you in here alone?"

He turned his head away and averted his eyes as he cleared his throat. "I just felt tired. I'm not as combat capable as the rest of you and wear out easier. You know that. " He stepped away from her moving to the edge of the window letting a hand rest on the windowsill.

Nora narrowed her gaze and quickly stepped up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist and pushing herself against his back in a gentle embrace. She let her face nuzzle into his back between his shoulders enjoying the natural smell he gave off. "Jaune, don't give me that garbage," She let her hands slowly run up and down his stomach, enjoying the feeling of his muscles under her fingertips, a bit of guilty pleasure washing through her. "You have shown so much improvement and done so much to grow as a hunter and as a person…it's truly awesome. So, why are you in here really?"

He frowned and reached down trying to pry her hands from him but he was unable to break her grip. "Look, Nora I don't feel like I should be there. I didn't do anything spectacular. I can't even hold my own in a fight. I didn't feel like bringing the party down."

Nora nuzzled into his back once again while letting one hand slide up over his chest a bit and then down along his arm earning a shiver from his form and an increased heartbeat which she could hear when she rested her ear on his back. "More garbage…you did something amazing. You saved Wiess's life and if you think that isn't spectacular, then you need to get some more schooling."

He said nothing now as she continued to gently run her hands over him in a kind of massage. She smiled wistfully as she felt a new sensation beginning to build in her and she slowly pulled back letting her hands rest on his waist. She applied some gentle pressure and began to turn him around only stopping once he was facing her fully his hands resting against the windowsill behind him, holding his weight. She noticed how he kept his eyes averted and gaze lowered. "Look at me Jaune Jaune."

She reached up and gently placed a hand on his chest and up to his neck while her other hand slid across his stomach and waist. She locked her eyes with his and moved as close as possible letting her soft form press against him. "I know you hurt…I know you miss her so much but, I know she would be so proud of you."

He said nothing for a moment, before closing his eyes breaking eye contact and turning away again only for her to cup his cheek and pull him back. "Nora, I…I failed her. I failed as a partner and she died because of it. She loved me and I couldn't do anything to help her! Why should I get to celebrate like the others when I have that kind of failure looming over me? She deserved so much better and died because of it, because of me."

Nora gently brushed a tear away from his cheek and shook her head. "Jaune Jaune…you're so wrong. Pyrrha sent you away because she knew what was coming. She didn't want you to die. She wanted you to live…to experience the joys of life. She would have been so thrilled for you...Because of you another gets to live. Pyrrha saw the potential you had and it is amazing. Don't sully her memory by bringing herself down."

Nora gently moved closer, leaning on her tip toes as she closed the gap between them closing her eyes as she gently pressed her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss. She then pulled back slightly "She would hate seeing you beating yourself up."

Jaunes breathing froze and his eyes snapped open the moment he felt her lips connect with his. He swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to find his voice even as he felt Nora's hands moving over him. "N-nora?"

She smiled warmly and lightly licked her lips. "Yes Jaune?" Her breath was warm against his lips.

He moved his hands from behind him and placed them lightly on her hips to which she responded by wiggling ever so slightly. "W-what are you doing?"

That was a good question. She had intended to come in and cheer him up. She hated seeing him so sad but as she spoke to him she felt a stirring…something deep inside of her change. Something strong. It was pulling at her. It drew her too him. If she had to call it anything it would be like she felt a calling to him…to give him what Pyrrha would have…to take care of him.

She smiled warmly at him and slowly pulled back letting her hands move over his arms down to his hands, taking them gently in her grip. She pulled him away from the window and turned him towards the bed pushing him back onto it, saying nothing as she watched him bounce back on it. She then proceeded to slip her jacket from her shoulders letting it pool at her feet.

Jaune felt his cheeks beginning to turn red as he watched her stare at him while slowly sliding her skirt from her waist letting it join her jacket. "N-n-nora? What are you doing?"

She said nothing for a moment as she slowly climbed onto the bed crawling her way up him, her eyes never breaking contact from his, her smile never fading. Finally, she came to rest over him and reached up placing her hand against his cheek. "I'm going to take care of you Jaune. I'm going to do what Pyrrha would want."

With that she closed the gap between them crashing her lips into his moaning into his mouth as she slid a hand up through his hair, her legs sliding over his enjoying the sensation of him writing under her. She could feel it in her soul now, a sense of right…peace. She wasn't just helping Jaune…she was answering a call from beyond…from Pyrrha asking her to take care of him. She wouldn't let her down.

In the darkened hallway a long figure stood with her head resting against the doorway, her hand lightly pressed against it, a small tear coming down her cheek. How could she have missed the signs...how could she have missed the chance to comfort him? It was then and there that she decided that she wasn't going to let him go without some sort of fight. While Nora was taking care of him now, she resolved to be the one to help him in the future.

To be Continued?

 **Authors notes:** Hi guys, this is just a little side project that popped into my brain the other day. I just needed to get it out so...here it is. What do you think? Who is the mystery person in the hall? Just how far will Nora take things? Post your thoughts and answers.

Thanks for taking time to read my work. Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comforting Care**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Morning After**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

He was warm. Not in an uncomfortable way, no. It was more like waking up on a cool winter morning while wrapped in a comfortable blanket. Content, relaxed. It was nice. He nuzzled himself into the pillow he was holding, pulling it closer to him, enjoying it's smell while earning a small giggle from it which made him smile. Wait…why was his pillow giggling…and why was it squirming against him, quite nicely he had to admit.

Slowly opening his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the dim light of the room, he was greeted by a very unexpected sight. In bed with him, wrapped up in his arms was the one and only Nora…and she wasn't wearing a top.

Jaune blushed as took in his situation. Nora was indeed topless, and currently spooning with him as the little spoon. His arms were wrapped around her holding her tightly against him and her legs were intertwined with his. Her arms were holding his to her, her fingers interlaced with his. What had happened? Oh no, oh no, no no…what had he done?

He had taken advantage of her when she was drunk! That had to be it! He was so broken up over Pyrrha he lost control of himself! That had to be the explanation. He was a terrible person, he needed to make this up to her…somehow.

Nora let out a small yawn and pushed herself back against him letting her rear push firm against his morning visitor earning a small giggle from her. "Hmmm…that's a nice surprise."

Jaune froze hearing her say that but his blood ran cold when he felt her take his hand and pull it up to her chest making him cup her breast encouraging him to give her a squeeze. "He-he-he…Jaune you naughty boy…I could get used to waking up like this."

He was about to panic when he felt her other hand pull his remining arm up so she could rest her cheek into his palm and place a soft kiss there. "Good morning Jaune…did you sleep well? I know I did."

He tried to pull back only for her to force him back, her lips tracing over his wrist now. "N-n-Nora, what happened? Last night was a blur. Did I…did we…what did I do? We were drunk, did I…did we? Did I take advantage of you?"

He felt her release his hands and begin to turn in his embrace only stopping once she was now facing him her bright blue eyes staring into his. She pushed herself in close and put her arms around his neck as she slid a leg over his pressing close enough that there was no room between them. She smiled and leaned in giving his cheek a small, soft kiss. "You can relax. Last night was amazing Jaune. You were so gentle, yet so firm…and so, so good."

She took hold of one of his free hands and pushed it down her side to her hip placing it there so he had a firm grasp of her, his thumb brushing over her panties with an idle motion. She sat up a bit over him now giving him full view of her chest and tussled hair, her lithe body writing against him. "You did have a lot to drink but I'm sure you remember some of what happened."

She smirked at the way he blushed and timidly shook his head no…. how did he manage to look that cute? She could see why Pyrrha gravitated to him…why now she felt drawn to him. She gently began to grind herself against him teasing him further. "You were feeling so down…so bothered about Pyrrha. You needed help. You needed to have that burden removed. You needed something special, someone special. So I came to you Jaune, I gave you what you needed, and what Pyrrha would have wanted. Companionship in the purest form."

He blushed as he felt her move against him, stimulating his morning wood through the cloth of his shorts, the material most likely straining to contain him. "So…we…?"

She grinned and leaned in close sliding one hand up from his chest to behind his neck giving her leverage, pressing her chest against his allowing her soft skin to scrape over his and she moved in brushing her lips past his cheek as she whispered in his ear, her breath hot against his skin. "For a two hours Jaune." She blew a small bit of warm air into his ear as she took an especially slow grind against him causing her to shiver and him to bit back a moan.

All he could do at this point was stare up into Nora's piercing eyes, his cheeks burning red while the rest of him began to burn with desire. How had this happened. Not only did he lose his virginity and he didn't remember it but Nora had changed from being a hyperactive force of nature to the most erotic creature he had ever seen. He managed to swallow the lump in his throat attempting to speak only for her to interrupt him again.

"You have no idea of how good a kisser you are Jaune…two hours of making out with me, caressing me, holding me. You had me so hot for you but you didn't push things…you're a true gentleman. You didn't urge me to take things further and let me set my pace…Ah!" She gasped and pushed hard against him again causing his hips to rise up to meet her involuntarily. "Mmhmmm… Even when I tried to push it, you said I was drunk and had me stop. You kept me on the edge of wanting you all night and wouldn't indulge me…you tease."

She slid her hand down his side to the waistband of his boxers, tugging on the material lightly before laying herself down on top of him fully, allowing her face to hover over his, her eyes soft and gentle, staring into his. "So…penny for your thoughts."

Jaune could barely manage to swallow the lump in his throat. "S-s-so we…we didn't…"

"Bump uglies, make love, have sex, fuck? No. Though after the way you worshipped me last night…I'm certainly open to it." She giggled at the way his eyes widened and then proceeded to put on a mock pout. "Or does the idea of that upset you? Am I that ugly to you Jaune?"

Jaune's reaction was immediate. He rapidly shook his head and placed his hands on her sides, his fingers lightly sliding over her back making her arch against his touch a bit. "Nora, no! No, of course not. You're stunning…erm…well, I mean…"

She grinned and leaned her head down placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Too late, I heard you say that…so please continue. Just why am I stunning?"

He developed a sheepish smile as he looked to the side, avoiding her piercing gaze. "Well, you're so full of energy…a fun and amazing personality. You have a beautiful smile, and stunning eyes. Your hair is beautiful, and the way it frames your face is equally beautiful. You're strong too…so strong. The way you kick ass is awesome. So…to be honest you're just amazing."

When he finished speaking there was silence. There was no movement, and the only sound was the slow but steady pattern of their breathing. Glancing back to his left he saw Nora smiling warmly at him which only served to increase his own blush. Slowly she reached out with her hand and gently turned his face back to look at her. She leaned in close, letting her eyes flutter closed as she pressed her lips to his in a deep, slow, searing kiss.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him attempting to mold herself to him only breaking the kiss after a few moments, both now attempting to catch their breath. "I like that answer Jaune…"

What was he doing? Nora was amazing, yes, but she was like a sister to him…this was not like her. What about Ren? Weren't they an item? He needed to clear his head.

Being as gentle as possible he placed a hand on Nora's shoulders and gently pushed her up off of him while at the same time moving to the side and sitting up on the side of the bed, his back to her. "Nora…Nora stop…we shouldn't…"

She frowned and allowed him to move away while sitting on her knees. "What? Why? What's the matter Jaune?"

He kept his head down, looking at his feet while his hands gripped the mattress. "Look...Nora, you're amazing…beautiful…sexy…but, well…are you sure you really want to be this close to me…so intimate with me? I mean, what about Ren? Aren't you two…you know, an item? Also, wouldn't being with me like this be like being with a brother?"

Nora said nothing for a moment before gently moving closer behind him and gently wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulders. "Jaune…you stupid, stupid man. You keep putting others before your needs."

He blushed when he felt her soft form pressing into his back, her hair tickling his neck and shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled and gently squeezed him again. "Ren and I aren't an item…we established that day one. He's family to me. As for you, yes, you're like family to me too, but more. As I stated before, I felt something deep inside me…perhaps a call from my very heart. It showed me that I do have feelings for you. I saw you hurting and I wanted it to stop…I want you to be happy, I want to make you happy. After seeing you go through everything I knew in my heart what I wanted."

"It…just…well…don't you find this to be sudden?"

She giggled and lightly shook her head. "After spending so much time with you Jaune, I know things about you no one else does. I don't see a need to date you in a typical fashion. You already hold a place in my heart. So, no, I don't find this sudden at all…if anything it feels right to me but…if you want, I'll hold off on pushing things with you…for now."

He nodded a bit still wrapping his head around what happened. "So…if you and Ren are just friends or family…and I'm like family…what is all this? What do we call this?"

"That's hard to say. If we had sex it could be called friends with benefits but since we just made out…I think it's simply a friend providing comfort for each other."

He said nothing for a few moments before quietly nodding in agreement. "I suppose that is fitting. Hey…Nora?"

"Yes Jauney?"

"Thanks…thank you for wanting to help me."

She smiled and lightly kissed his shoulder. "You're welcome…but you should thank Pyrrha…I think she gave me a bit of a push. Oh, that does remind me. There is one other thing you do need to know."

"What's that?"

She smirked and pressed herself against his back making certain he felt her fully. "You were very good at what you did last night…and after this morning I find myself wanting you more…so you better be careful. If I get you alone again, I'm going to pin you down, unleash your beast, take your virginity and make sure you never want another girl ever. Do you understand me?"

Jaune's cheeks were bright red as he turned and glanced at her over his shoulder, her eyes were locked onto his, a devious grin showing on her lips. "Um…"

*Elsewhere*

Ruby was sitting in the kitchen eating some cereal…well she was supposed to be eating some cereal, but her mind was elsewhere. The way she had seen Jaune act last night had really gotten to her. The lovable dork of a knight was a shell of himself, and she could completely understand why. They had spent the entire night celebrating their victory and their reuniting with one another. Everyone had come back together except for Jaune and Pyrrha.

She felt empathy for him…heck she was certain they all did. Pyrrha was a dear friend to them. He must have missed her terribly…and the way some of the group acted last night probably didn't help. Yang had tried to get him to spend time with them in her own unique way but it most likely came off the wrong way.

It really did bother her seeing him this way. He was her first friend at Beacon after all. When she watched him leave the room for the night she had wanted to go to him. She wanted to give him a hug and help him forget his pain…but Nora went after him first. She could understand why, after all teammates are like family and family can provide the most comfort.

When Nora didn't come back some of the group had become worried and had a bit of a discussion. Ruby though had become concerned for another reason.

*The Previous Night*

Wiess took another sip of her wine, a frown coming over her lips. "They've been gone a while now…."

Blake took another drink of her Saki. "Well, with how down he looked she probably is having a good heart to heart with him.

"Or maybe she decided to make a move on him." Yang chuckled as she poured herself another drink. "After all, with as much as he's changed, I wouldn't mind him warming my bed."

Ruby's cheeks burned red. "Yang!"

The yellow bomber smirked and looked at her younger sister. "Hmmm? Problem Ruby?"

Ruby had looked away, her cheeks beginning to burn red. "No…I'm just worried about him."

Yang grinned a bit. "Ah, I see…so you like him. I guess all that time you spent travelling with him has been good for you."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ruby huffed before taking another long sip of her drink.

Yang pointed at her then motioned to the hallway where Jaune went. "You've finally grown up enough to start taking an interest in boys. Yoooouuuu like him, don't you."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yang, don't tease her like that…after all, what if she likes Ren and not Jaune?"

"No, she doesn't"

"No, I don't."

The room grew silent as all eyes went to Ren on the couch who was still quietly drinking his beverage back to Ruby who had a very serious look on her face.

Yang laughed. "So you do like lover boy then?"

Ruby sighed and chugged her drink before slamming the cup down. "Ok…so you promise not to go around gossiping?"

Yang smirked "Of course not. You know me."

Blake and Wiess both exchanged glances giving a curt nod, leaning in to hear things more clearly. Ruby however pointed at Ren. "Sorry Ren, but you need to head out, it's girl talk."

Finishing his drink the emerald ninja smiled but nodded as he got up and headed out of the room. "Alright…though I don't mind gossip from time to time."

"We'll catch you next time Ren…for right now, I need to hear juicy details from my baby sister."

"Yang, I'm not a baby, I've grown. I drank milk after all." Ruby sighed and looked into her empty cup, which didn't remain empty for long. Wiess leaned over with a bottle of wine and filled it up to nearly overflowing. "There you go…now then…spill."

Ruby smirked at her friends. "You three are really curious, aren't you? Why?"

Yang was the first to answer. "Because for the longest time you only cared about cookies, Zwie and weapons. Now that you're into the opposite sex I want to know what trips your trigger."

Wiess smirked and swirled her drink in her glass. "I always enjoy some good girl talk."

Blake smiled as well. "Same here…it always reminds me of things I read in my books."

She wasn't getting out of this. "Fiiiinnne. Look, we all know Jaune was a bit of a…dork back at beacon," She glanced around seeing each girl giving a small nod of conformation. "But, after that night…after Pyrrha…he changed. He took his training more seriously, he worked to become stronger. Several nights he would sneak away from camp and train himself to exhaustion…He also got a bit more rugged. It's hard not to notice."

Yang smiled and patted her sister on the back. "Uh-huh…so lets hear it sis…have you seen him without that armor and hoodie?"

Ruby blushed a bit but nodded. "I have…and…well, is it normal to stare?"

Wiess smirked. "Only when he is handsome enough...which he is."

Blake laughed and looked at the heiress. "Since when did you think that? You used to hate the poor guy."

Wiess set down her glass and crossed her arms. "I did not! I just didn't want him asking me out every hour on the hour…besides, like Ruby said, he's grown."

"I'll say. He looked impressive tonight…Momma Yang likes. I may have to pay him visit later on…if Ruby doesn't first."

"Hey!"

Blake giggled while her ear twitched a bit. "Ok, so we know he is cuter now, but I think the biggest improvement is his semblance. He discovered it at the most important time."

Wiess frowned and looked down. "Isn't that the truth. If not for him, I'd be dead."

Ruby smiled softly. "I'm glad he found it then. I am curious though Wiess…what does it feel like?"

The ice princess said nothing for a moment instead loosing herself in thought for a few moments before answering. "Well…the best way I can describe it is that it is like being held in a warm, blanket of comfort. The pain I felt went away and was replaced with a feeling of contentment. Oh…there has to be a better way to describe it…it was like…like…"

Blake leaned in and rested her chin on her hand. "It's like being held in the embrace of a lover?"

Wiess blinked and nodded as her cheeks went red. "Well…yes."

Amber eyes narrowed and focused on the heiress. "So…did you want him to stop?"

Wiess smiled and looked away. "No…but we had to of course. Plus that avatar I created was epic."

Yang nodded. "Yeah…it looks like lover boy really has come far…I can see why you like him Ruby. He has my approval."

Ruby blinked a moment. "Wait…Approval? Approval for what?"

Yang smirked and ran her fingers through her hair tossing it out behind her. "To date you of course. Go on down that hall and give him a true thank you for sticking with you through it all and for saving Wiess-Cream over there."

"Yang! No! I…I couldn't date him..." She lightly pushed her fingers together as she tucked her head down doing her best to hide her red cheeks.

Blake raised her eyebrows surprised and glanced to Yang who had an equally surprised look on her face. "Um..Ruby, didn't you just basically state that you were crushing hard on him?"

Wiess proceeded to get up and slowly make her way out of the room leaving the three to their discussion. Ruby nodded and began to fidget a bit. "Well, yeah but he loves Pyrrha…"

Both Yang and Blake froze at the mention of the spartan, a wave of sadness washing over them. Yang simply scooted over to her sister and put an arm around her. "Oh Ruby…"

Blake said nothing for a moment then quietly cleared her throat. "Ruby...I understand what you're saying…completely but at the same time, maybe you should look at things from another perspective."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while I can understand his heart belonging to Pyrrha, don't you think that she would want him to move on and be happy? She loved him, that much was clear but we know she wouldn't want him to spend the rest of his life being unhappy. Even the most…unrefined books that I have make something like that quite clear."

Yang smiled warmly at her partners words and gently rubbed Ruby's back. "Blake is right Ruby. Pyrrha would be thrilled knowing that you took an interest in him. Hell, I think she'd get a kick out of any of us taking him out on a date."

Ruby looked over at her sister, her nervousness showing in her eyes. "So…you really think that? I wouldn't be stepping on the memory of Pyrrha if I were to ask him out?"

Yang shook her head. "Of course not. However, I will give you a bit of fair warning."

"What would that be?"

Yang grinned and put her sister in a head lock "If you don't nab him, I promise you that I will. When I said I like what I saw, I wasn't kidding."

"Yang!"

*Present*

Ruby sat back from her seat and picked up her cereal bowl, throwing away the excess before placing it in the sink to be washed later. Her mind was troubled. After finally getting Yang to let her go, she had decided to seek out the white knight and talk to him…but when she approached the hall she saw something troubling.

*The night before*

Standing outside his door was Wiess, eyes closed, tears running down her cheeks. Her forehead was resting against the door, her hands clenched at her sides. As Ruby approached she could hear noises from inside that left little to the imagination. She could hear Nora giggling followed by an occasional gasp or soft moan that echoed quietly through the door. She felt a pang of jealousy in her heart but did her best to push it down and focus on her partner. "Wiess…"

The heiress snapped her gaze up to look at her, her ice blue eyes showing pain and uncertainty. She took a small steadying breath and lightly rubbed the tears from her face with her left hand as she began to walk by, brushing past the young reaper. "Go to bed Ruby…"

Ruby tried to reach out to her but another gasp from Nora coming through the door was enough to make her stop. Slowly she pulled her hand back and lowered her gaze as she made her way back to her room.

*Currently*

Ruby didn't know what to do now. Part of her wanted to go back to the way things were but that wasn't going to happen. Another part of her wanted to confront Jaune and Nora, to ask them what happened the night before but that was none of her business. She also wanted to talk to Wiess and see why she was so upset. Did she have feelings for Jaune?

He thoughts were interrupted by the loud yawn of Nora as she padded into the kitchen. She wore the same clothes from the previous evening and her hair was a bit messy but other than that, she seemed to be fairly well rested. "Good morning Ruby!" And as cheery as she always was.

Ruby lightly rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, hey Nora…um…how did you sleep?"

Nora grinned as she began to pull some pancake mix from the pantry. "Amazingly well. Did you know Jaune is one of the best cuddlers ever? He had his arms wrapped around me and I felt like I was being held in a big safe blanket!"

Ruby barely caught herself from falling over her eyes going wide. "W-what? So…you…?"

Nora began to add some milk to a bowl, stirring it into the floury mix to make up the batter she needed. "We what? Slept together?" She smirked and licked her lips while glancing over her shoulder at Ruby. "We did…and he is so comfy…his strong arms holding me, his breath warm on my neck…" She looked back at Ruby who was now bright red. "Oh! Wait! Did you mean slept together as in slept together, or did you mean slept together as in night of passion slept together?"

Ruby could feel her cheeks burning as she let herself lean against the wall while gently pushing her index fingers together. "Um..well…"

Nora grinned and let out a laugh shaking her head. "Oh, no! No, we didn't do that."

Instant relief washed through the girl, a weight coming off her shoulders. "Oh, I see, well then-"

"I plan on getting him to do that with me in a day or so."

The weight slammed back down on Ruby's shoulders nearly knocking her down. "W-wait…what!?"

Nora smirked a bit as she put some batter on a flat top griddle, the scent of cooking pancakes wafting into the air. "Ok Ruby, I know this may come as a surprise, but I like Jauney…a lot. Last night when he was bothered I felt a need to go to him…and then to kiss him…and do more with him, even though he stopped me there."

"B…but..."

Nora grinned and flipped the pancakes doing her best to keep them even and fluffy. "I know, I know, it was totally unexpected…but it was good. He is such a gentleman."

Ruby quietly sat down, her cheeks still red. She needed to know more…if she was going to approach Jaune, she needed to know what he could do. "…Nora…please, tell me everything."

*Wiess*

She laid in her bed, her hands on her stomach idly running her thumb over her freshly healed wound. She would have been dead if not for the actions of a certain adorkable knight. He had saved her, pulled her back from the brink of death.

This…this dolt who used to flounder about uselessly on the battlefield saved her. The dork who wouldn't take no for an answer when asking her out for a date saved her. The gentleman who urged a blue haired playboy to ask her to dance in order to cheer her up despite his own being torn down…saved her. The boy who had grown into a man, matured greatly, experienced tragedy and still fought on…saved…her.

She thought back to waking up with him kneeling over her, tears in his eyes. She had been filed with anger at that bitch who had struck her from behind and also filled with an urgency to help them finish the fight that she failed to really take note of what had happened.

It wasn't until after the battle had she realized just how warm his aura was when mingling with hers. It wasn't until the discussion with the others at the table had she realized just how much pain he had been through and how she had failed to even thank him for his selfless action. It wasn't until he heard the muffled moans of Nora did she realize that she had feelings deeper in her heart for him than she had admitted to herself surprising herself with just how much it hurt.

How was it possible that after all this time, that adorkable boy had become a man who she couldn't stop thinking about? Was it a hint of his aura remaining in her system? No…no it was more than that. She had been haughty before…arrogant. He was genuine. She had been a fool for not seeing it sooner. Pyrrha had…and she tried to show him but thanks to his blind affection for her, the spartan had lost her chance.

She paused for a moment thinking about Pyrrha. She had loved Jaune to her fullest. She wanted him to be strong, to grow, to be happy. Wiess focused on that thought. "…she wanted him to be happy…"

The sound of a door closing from the hall pulled her out of her thoughts. It was Jaune, she could easily tell. The sound from his door came from down the hall where his room was, on top of that she could hear the heavy footsteps he made as he made his way down the hall to the communal bathroom. Most likely he was going to be getting a shower, cleaning up after his time with Nora.

That mere thought hit her like a punch to the stomach. Why though? Why was she jealous? A better question would be, why is she moping about it? She was a Schnee…no…more than that. She was a strong Huntress, a force that handle any situation. She knew that he deserved to be happy…Pyrrha wanted that for him…so…why couldn't she do that? Actually…she was going to. She came to a decision in that moment. She was going to give him a proper thank you and show him that he has found a way into her heart.

She quickly sat up and removed her evening ware, and quickly slipped on a silk robe loosely tying the belt loosely around her waist leaving a small gap allowing a bit of her skin to show through the part in the middle but not enough to give anything away. She gave herself one solid look over in the mirror and gave a small approving smirk and a wink. She looked good.

She slipped down the hallway, taking very light steps so she doesn't make any noise and approaches the bathroom door carefully. She pressed her hear to the door, the sound of running water greeting her. She gently moved the door open smiling when she saw a bit of steam in the air. Peaking in a bit further she saw a small pile of clothes in the corner where he had dropped his clothes, and across the room, in the shower, with his back turned, was the nude form of Jaune. She could make out his form through the frosted glass of the shower and before she could even realize what she was doing she had slipped in and silently closed the door behind her.

She watched him intently for a few mintues, her hands idling gripping her ponytail, building up her courage a few seconds before steeling her resolve and undoing the belt to her robe. "Ahem…Oh, I didn't realize someone was in here."

She smirked when she saw Jaune freeze, his back still turned to her. "Ah! Wiess? What are you doing in here!?"

She placed a finger on her chin in mock thought before she smirked and gently shrugged her shoulders removing her robe, letting the silken material fall to the floor pooling around her feet. "Well, I was planning on getting a shower."

"Well, as you can see it's occupied."

She lightly moved closer to the sliding door and placed a hand on the handle. "Yes I can see that Jaune."

He sighed dropping his head a bit. "Ok, well, look…I'll let you know when I finish and I'll leave some hot water for you ok."

She smirked and deftly slid the shower door open exposing his back side to the cool air of the room making him jump. Wiess took the opportunity to enjoy his well-toned back and strong shoulders before stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Well, I think I have a better idea."

Jaune moved forward, dropping the soap he held in order to move his hands down to cover his groin. "Wiess! What are you doing?!"

She smirked as she leaned down and picked up the soap he dropped. "I'm simply going to conserve water. Hold still and I'll wash your back."

"No, no, no, I don't think that is needed." He shook his head as she hunkered down in an attempt to fully cover himself.

She giggled as she watched his blush grow from his neck down his back. Slowly she reached out and gently glided the soap over his shoulders and down left arm stepping in close letting out a small gasp as the hot water splashed against his skin. "Oh…I think it is…that and more. Now, hold still for me, this will be fun."

Unknown to them, the door to the bathroom was cracked open ever so slightly and if one were to look close enough they would have seen a hint of lilac peeking out from the shadows.

To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:** Hey guys, I wanted to thank you for the positive reception of this fic. As I said before, this is a bit of a side project and I honestly didn't think there was enough Nora X Jaune love out there. You have to admit that the bomber would just have a blast, pun intended, with the guy.

I will admit that I think I turned Nora into a bit of a erotic fiend for a bit there…what do you guys think? Too much?

Anyway, let me know what you think. After all, writers live off your reviews, keep them coming. Have a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comforting Care**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Yang groaned as she felt the veil of sleep begin to be pulled away from her followed closely by a light headache. She winced and clenched her fist pulling a pillow closer snuggling into it, a yawn escaping her. She paused and took a small sniff, a scowl coming to her face. Her breath stank. All that alcohol gave her the fabled dragon breath and it needed to be dealt with. Quickly kicking off her bedsheets she rolled out of bed and stretched her arm up above her head before popping her neck and scratching her side. Then she slipped on her sandals and put on her prosthetic arm and opened her door.

Noting how quiet it was she turned her head to look down the hall and on the far side the hall she saw Wiess tiptoeing towards the bathroom door. Yang perked an eyebrow as she watched the heiress glance around a moment before slipping inside and silently shutting the door. "Why is she being so sneaky?"

She made her way down the hall as quietly as possible and once she reached the bathroom door she could hear a shower running. Weiss must have just wanted privacy for her morning routine, no harm in that until…

"WEISS! What are you doing?!"

Yang blinked. That was Jaune…and Wiess snuck in on him? Oh, she had to see this.

Silently she cracked open the door to the bathroom and knelt down doing her best to hide in the shadows as she leaned in to see what the commotion was about. What she saw did not disappoint. First, she saw Jaune…naked. She licked her lips thinking just how much he had grown in his time travelling with Ruby. She bit her bottom lip as she watched his back flex with each little movement he made but what happened next nearly made her gasp. Weiss walked into view also completely naked. Just what was she doing?

Yang could hardly contain her surprise when she saw Weiss blush and reach out running a hand along Jaunes shoulder only to have him pull forward away from her. She thought that he would have welcomed her touch. Maybe she just caught him off guard. Yang leaned in closer attempting to hear things a little more clearly.

"What are you doing Weiss?" Aww, cute, he was being shy about being nude and in the shower.

"It's simple. I'm going to wash your back."

Yang could hear the teasing tone in Weiss' voice. She was going to eat him alive…oh this will be fun. Go get him Weiss-Cream.

Jaune tried to pull away again while doing his best to keep himself covered. "What?! No, I can clean myself." The heiress frowned and reached over picking up a bottle of body wash and poured some on her chest then his back making his jump once more. She smirked as she saw him tense up. "What are you doing?"

Weiss said nothing as she began to build up a lather on her chest and then with no warning she closed the gap and pressed her bubbly form against him. Yang bit her lip to keep from laughing at Jaunes reaction.

He tried to lunge away but Weiss wrapped her arms around him holding him back and began to slide herself against him, letting him feel as much of her nubile form as possible. "Gah! Weiss!"

She smirked and began to slide her hands over his chest and stomach spreading the lather she was building over him. "Oh relax and enjoy yourself. How often do you get a personal massage like this?"

Jaune blushed, his cheeks and neck turning red causing both Yang and Weiss to giggle quietly. "I-if you must know I've never had a 'massage' but that isn't even the issue, why are you in here, with me, naked, holding me like this?"

Weiss frowned and gave him a small smack on his chest before running her hand over the spot a few times. "Dolt…I think it would be obvious. You saved me…"

Jaune paused before lowering his head a bit and deflating slightly. "You don't have to do this Weiss…"

The heiress frowned and shook her head as she slowed her rubbing letting her hands rest idly around his waist. "W-what do you mean?"

He reached up and gently took her hands in his pulling them from his body then let them drop to the side. "I'm nothing special compared to the rest of you. I'm nowhere near your level in terms of ability or skill. I couldn't stop Cinder. I'm just glad you're ok. I don't need a pity thank you and I don't want you to feel like your obligated to do this with me. You can stop now."

Yang shook her head as she bit her lip. Vomit boy how dumb do you have to be? Weiss just doesn't go and do things like this…this is special.

Weiss took a small step back from the man into the water allowing the lather to wash away from her porcelain skin. "Jaune…look at me…"

Jaune didn't move. He kept his hands down covering himself as best he could. "No…"

Weiss frowned and lightly stomped her foot. "Jaune, turn around and look at me."

He again did not move. "Wiess, I'm not doing this. I'm not going to do it because you feel obligated to do something. Yes, I saved your life and I'm thankful for that as I'm sure you are but I know how you feel about me so just stop. Look, we're in Minstrel, Neptune goes to school here, he's probably nearby. Why not look him up? I know you like him."

Yang frowned now her fist clenching a bit. 'Damnit Vomit Boy, don't you know anything about women? You're hurting her.'

Weiss stood there quietly for a few moments before a small sniffle escaped her. "Jaune…look at me…please."

Jaune sighed softly before slowly turning to face the ice princess, his eyes downcast still and his hands still covering most of his shame. "OK, ok, fine. Look this is-"

*SMACK!*

Jaune head snapped to the side as Weiss' hand connected firmly with his cheek which reddened quickly. He turned his head back to look at her now, his eyes wide in surprise. Weiss stood there her arm still raised, her eyes narrowed, a scowl on her face. "You idiot! You big idiot!"

She moved forward and captured his face between her hands and pulled him down so his forehead was touching hers. "Don't you understand? I don't care about Neptune. I haven't for a long time. He told me how you made him come dance with me back at Beacon…and at the time I didn't even realize what you had done."

She stroked his cheek where she struck him, her thumb brushing over the healing bruise. "You wanted me to be happy…and didn't care about your own wants. Than you take on this journey with Ruby, supporting her when she needed it the most…and then…you saved me."

Jaune blushed hard as he stared into her ice blue eyes, her touch so soft against him. "Weiss…I…"

She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she shook her head. "You've been through a lot Jaune…we all have…I should have thanked you before, and when Nora went to check on you I realized what I had done and what I wanted to do. But when I came to see you in your room…well, I heard her from outside your door…I heard how she spoke to you, the tone in her voice made it easy to see how she felt…and I knew I needed to talk to you, before I make another mistake."

Jaune looked away for a moment. "So…of all places, you decided here?"

Weiss blushed and looked down to the side. "W-well, I didn't know when Nora would be away from you again so I wanted to take my chance here and now. I…I had to find a way to thank you, to tell you my feelings…and I felt that I could best do that here."

Jaune closed his eyes and continued to look away even turning to his side somewhat. "I see…um…"

She frowned and held her hand to her chest. "W-what is it? What's wrong?"

He turned a bit further, his muscled form becoming more visible to her as she traced her eyes up and down his form. He failed to see it but Yang noticed that she had begun to lightly nibble on her bottom lip. "I…um…. well, if you don't want to be stuck in here with me I can leave…I imagine it can be pretty embarrassing being so exposed like this with me. We can talk after we get dressed if you want."

Weiss frowned a bit but as she let her eyes trace over him a hint of mischief glinting in them before she gently clutched her hands to her chest and let out a small whimper and began to walk closer to him not stopping until she was pressed into him, her form shivering as she did her best to let her soft skin press against his solid frame as much as possible. "Jaune…"

The knight had frozen in place, the sensation of her soft body against his once again causing him to lock up and blush brightly. "W-w-Weiss?"

She ignored his stutter and slowly slide her arms around his waist pulling herself tight to his front her head resting on his shoulder. "Jaune…I'm cold. Hold me…hold me here."

Yang smirked at the flustered look at lover boys face, her mirth quite evident. "Good for you ice queen. Don't let him get away." She had to admit to herself that if Weiss had left, she would have quickly jumped in her place. Jaune was a dork, but he was their dork, he was adorkable. He was dependable, reliable, kind and loyal…something she admired. On top of that, he had really filled out. Gone was that lanky boy from Beacon and in his place, was a man…a very desirable man. She licked her lips as she watched Weiss manage to push herself even closer into his form…she wasn't going to stop until…oh wow.

Weiss smiled slightly as she managed to press herself fully against him, her hands snaking up his arms and shoulders and then finally around his neck. She forced him to look in her icy eyes and slide her leg around his thigh pinning herself to him. "Jaune…I don't want to talk…"

Acting on instinct, Jaune let his hands gently wrap around her waist, holding her gently, the softness of her body pressing to him not lost to him in the slightest. "What are y-Mppphh!"

Weiss pulled him down and slammed her lips into his in a fierce, soul searing kiss while at the same time she pushed her foot into the back of his knee causing it to buckle. In an instant the two were laying on the warm tiled floor of the shower with Jaune being straddled by the heiress.

"Mmmm…" She moaned into the kiss as she began to writhe and slide against him, the bits of soap remaining on their bodies beginning to lather covering them in very light layer of suds. Jaune's eyes were as wide as saucers. He attempted to make sense of the situation but the wriggling tongue against his lips and the grinding sensation against his hips were enough to keep him occupied.

Wiess tilted her head to the side and lightly nipped at his lips making him take a short intake of breath but it was enough for what she wanted. Take the opportunity given to her, she darted her tongue into his mouth attempting to taste him. She slid one hand over his neck and down his chest moaning again as she felt his strong muscles under her touch. She continued to glide her hand down his stomach to his hip but stopped when she felt his hand catch hers just before her goal. "Mmmmwha-haah…hah…mmmm, Jaune, why did you stop me?" She let her legs slide down make sure to brush them over his thighs causing her to press harder against him.

Jaune let his head fall back against the wet tile, his eyes barely focusing on the showerhead above them raining warm water over them, his mind racing. What was happening? Did Weiss just kiss him, did she just knock him to the floor and straddle him? He slowly let his eyes trail down first looking at her wet but still beautiful hair, then her forehead, eyes, nose and finally lips which were curled in a very seductive smile. "W-what? What are you doing? Weiss, what are you doing?"

Weiss simply smirked as she raised herself over him, letting her chest slide across his, relishing the skin to skin contact. "I'm showing you exactly how I feel Jaune. I'm showing you that I'm more than just a little interested in you. I'm not a little girl with a simple crush…that girl disappeared when Beacon fell. I'm a woman who knows exactly what she wants." She leaned her head down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "And," then kissed his cheek, "I," then his other cheek, "Want," she brushed her lips over his savoring the sensation. "You." She closed the gap again and crashed into him while her hands clawed at him, trying to pull herself harder into him.

Jaune could barely breathe. He could barely think. How had this suddenly occurred? Weiss, the girl he had tried to win over for so long only to give up on was massaging the inside of his mouth with her tongue. He relished the feeling, the very sensation of her body pressed against his, her smooth skin sliding over him, the feeling of her breasts pressing against him all too real. After a few moments he could feel his instincts take over once again and he slowly let his hands move, sliding them up her bare thighs to her waist only to encourage her to take it to the next level. She slowly began to gyrate her hips, grinding down against him with a slow agonizing motion causing him to gasp, which encouraged her to continue.

He took a firm hold of her hips forcing her to stop so she was resting against his now throbbing member and causing her to gasp as she pulled back from her kiss, a trail of saliva trailing from his lips to hers. She sat up slightly, her eyes staring down at him half lidded, her cheeks red and her chest heaving to catch her breath. Her pert breasts were coated in a light sheen of water and soap, her nipples jutting out making her arousal quite evident. "Mmmmwhhhha. Haaa…Jaune I've been such a fool."

Weiss began to slide a hand up and over his chest as her eyes continued to move over him, taking the sight of him under her. She blushed at the way his wet hair clung to his forehead, the confusion and lust in the pools that were his eyes deep enough to lose herself in. The way his lips begged for her to kiss them again. She closed her eyes once more and leaned down to kiss him again but as she did, his right hand moved from her hip to her shoulder catching her and gently pushing her back. Her eyes snapped open as confusion washed over her features. "W-what? Jaune? What's wrong?"

Jaune grunted as he did his best to keep himself under control despite the sensation of Weiss still trying to grind against him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "W-Weiss! Isn't this too much? Isn't this too fast? I haven't...I'm…" He turned his head to the side in shame, his cheeks blazing red. He mumbled quietly as he kept his eyes from hers. "…are you even certain? What if you consider me a mistake…?"

Weiss froze, her eyes going wide while she let her hands come to a rest on his chest. Had she heard him correctly? Was he still a virgin? It wasn't something that was out of the question. After all, she knew from what he had shared about that night at Beacon that he and Pyrrha never did more than kiss…and if they had the spartan would have screamed cries of joy to the moon. However, now the question in her mind was what had she heard through the door the night before? The moans? The noises? Then there were the other words that left his mouth. What if she considered her time with him a mistake? In other words, what if she regretted making love to him? What if he disgusted her?

She frowned a bit at that thought. Was she so shallow towards him before? Was she that terrible…even if she was, that was the past…and right now she can feel him pulsing under her…wanting her, straining for her. She would show him that she wouldn't regret anything they did. She smiled down at him and moved in placing a light kiss on his neck then licked up to his ear, biting lightly at the lobe. "I don't care about what you have or haven't done Jaune and I'm not going to regret this…I'm not going to regret being with you."

Yang froze as she watched them begin to talk, a new sensation beginning to move through her. A small flutter in her heart, a bit of a nervous energy in her very core. It grew worse the longer she watched her teammate rest on top of the knight. She found herself wanting now. Wanting to be where Weiss was now…in a manner. Wanting to be able to talk with Jaune and get to truly know him. Wanting to pull him into her bed with her and cuddle with him through the night…perhaps more.

Yang swallows the lump forming in her throat as a realization washed over her. She liked him too. Yes, she did think he was cute, and she could see the potential sex appeal he has but it was more than that. His bravery to help her sister and her team. His willingness to continue to improve despite all that they face and everything he has been through. His gentle nature…his good heart.

*Tha-Thump*

She nearly gasped and drew a hand to her chest just over her heart. A red blush rising to her cheeks. No…there was no way…

*Tha-Thump*

She shook her head mentally chiding herself for liking the man her sister likes. Ruby should be with him...

*Tha-Thump*

But…at the same time, good sisters to know how to share…

*Tha-Thump, Tha-Thump, Tha-thump*

She closed her eyes a small smile coming to her lips, a wave of calm washing over her. She knew what she wanted to do, what she needed to do even if it pissed off Weiss. She rose to her feet and brushed off her shorts before raising a hand to the door.

*Knock Knock Knock*

The two froze as they heard the loud knocks on the door. "Hey, are you almost done in there, I've gotta go! Hurry up or you'll make me Yangry!"

Weiss frowned as she looked over her shoulder. "Can't you just go out and use a bush somewhere Yang?"

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come on Weiss cream, I need to go! I'll so go on your bed if you don't get out of there."

Weiss' eyes widened as she turned back to look at Jaune who had a look of terror in his eyes. "Do you think she would?" Saying nothing the young man nodded. Knowing Yang as well as he did he knew that she wouldn't bluff about something like that. "Damnit…"

"Fine, fine! I'll be out in a second!" She locked eyes with Jaune once more and quickly leaned down to catch him in another strong kiss before beginning to pull herself off him. "Don't worry Jaune, I intend to be visiting you tonight…I hope you'll be ready for me."

Before he could even utter a word, she was off of him, out of the shower and toweling off. She glanced over her shoulder at him and gave a small wink as she wiggled in the towel. "Are you going to get out or give Yang a show?"

In an instant Jaune was on his feet, doing his best to cover his shame while toweling off. He practically jumped into his spare clothes and looked across the room to see Weiss with her robe on smiling at him with a glint in her eye. "Alright…are you ready?"

He blinked a moment as he folded his towel and put in the dirty linens basket. "Ready…for what?"

Weiss simply smirked then turned and threw open the door revealing Yang doing a bit of a dance. "Oh, thank goodness Weisoooh what is Jaune doing in there with you?!"

Weiss kept the smirk on her lips as she walked slowly out of the room a small sway to her hips. "Hm? Oh Jaune? I was just helping him wash his back…and he mine."

Jaune's face paled as he looked at the back of Weiss and then to the now grinning face of Yang. "Erm…uh…"

Yang laughed and stepped into the room cutting off his exit for a moment. "Oooh Really now? So…tell me lover boy, does this mean you two are an item? Are you two going steady…or…" She leaned in causing him to step back a bit, "Are you just playing the field now? Hm Loverboy?"

Yang pressed in closer, using his reaction to her advantage. She brushed in and let her cheek touch his as she moved to whisper in his ear. "Come talk to me…after breakfast. Training room. Don't keep me waiting."

Before the knight could even process what she had just said to him, he felt himself being shoved out the door and into the hall. Jaune blinked as Yang shut the door behind him. Looking over his shoulder to see the now closed door, then back to the hallway which allowed him to see the door to Weiss' room closing quietly leaving him completely alone. "W-what just happened?"

Yang sighed as she locked the door behind her then turned and rested back against it. She frowned a bit and looked over at the shower where the two were minutes before and lightly bit her lip. Why did she have to do that to Weiss like that...she would most certainly get a verbal beating from the heiress for what she pulled but…at the same time part of her didn't care. Part of her was more focused on the blonde knight and current object of her affection. She needed to clean up. Especially if she was going to get sweaty later.

Back in the kitchen Ruby and Nora had both finished their respective breakfasts leaving their plates in the sink and were now sitting at the table sipping their milk and coffee respectively. Both were discussing their new favorite topic and Ruby was taking mental notes on how to approach the newest subject of her affection without making a fool of herself.

"So…you're saying that Jaune's hands were able to massage you to the point that-"

"You got it."

"Even though he didn't-"

"Not even close."

"Just your feet and your-"

"My back and my legs, you got it."

"Woooow…I wonder if he has considered getting paid to give massages?"

Nora smirked and took a slow drink of her coffee. "If he does I'll have to hurt him. There is no way I'm going to let something like that be shared with just anyone."

Ruby smirked and raised her eyebrows at the red head. "Oh?"

Nora gave a wild grin and gave her a thumbs up "Of course you'll get a pass. After all, I know how you feel about him and if anyone needs a mind-blowing massage, it's the leader of this little rag tag bunch of ours."

Ruby blushed. "Oh, I see. Thanks Nora."

Nora smirked and leaned forward slightly. "Besides, I know you like him Ruby…I can't blame you."

The reapers blush intensified. "Well…yeah, I mean…" She sighed and lowered her head slumping over a bit. "Nora…how do I talk to him? How do I tell him how I feel?"

Nora smiled softly as she ran her thumb over the lip of her cup. "Honestly Ruby, what worked for me may not work for you. I'm always intense, in your face and I don't hold back. When I cornered Jaune I didn't beat around the bush…I pretty much told him that I was going to have him and it was by the graces of his hands that I'm here right now and he isn't a drooling mess in that bedroom."

Ruby blushed brightly at that mental image. "Eh…I don't think I'd be able to do something like that…"

Nora winked and nodded. "I understand. Look, you're still young Ruby…why not just go talk to him. He is still Jaune-Jaune, one of your best friends. It's not like he is some stranger you never knew."

Ruby smiled a bit at this. "Yeah…you know what? You're right! I'm going to get up, march down to his room and talk to him. I'll just talk to him in a reasonable manner and explain some things to him."

"Some things to who?"

"Gaaahhh!" Ruby jumped up turning to face the man they were just talking about her eyes wide as the surge of adrenaline hit her. She waved her arms out in front of her attempting to maintain her balance. "J-J-Jaune? Erm – No one, no one. EHow are you this morning?"

The young man blinked a moment before slowly stepping past the two and making his way to the kitchen where he opened a cabinet looking for something. "I'm…" His mind flashed with images of Weiss then Yang before he shook it clearing his thoughts. "Fine, I'm fine. I slept…" This time images of Nora writhing against him as he tried to get out from underneath her. He quickly shook his head again. "well, I slept well. Um…"

Nora simply grinned at him with half lidded eyes while Ruby fiddled with her hands, her cheeks becoming a bit rosy. "So...um…. Jaune…I was wondering?"

He quickly picked up two protein bars and began to fill a glass with water. "Hm? Wondering what Ruby?"

The nervous reaper lightly poked her fingers together a sheepish smile on her face as she kept her eyes averted. "Um…well…I was thinking it might be good to…"

He took a bite of his protein bar. "Good to…what?"

She closed her eyes in frustration. Blast it, how does Yang make it look so easy to flirt or even talk to boys! "Er…ah, well, I was thinking maybe you and I could…go to the park? Later on today?"

Jaune blinked as he swallowed the remaining bite of protein bar he was eating before taking a small drink, "The Park? Does something there require our attention? Is anyone else coming?"

Ruby frowned a bit but shook her head as she pulled back on her small smile. "Well, no. I just thought…it might be nice to hang out again. You know…just you and me…like the old days?"

The knight paused now allowing himself to really take in the sight before him. Nora was smirking deviously from her place at the table which made him nervous as it was but Ruby…Ruby was acting differently. Normally this girl would be bold and confident, filled with exuberant energy…but she was reserved right now. Timid. Something was up.

Upon closer inspection he found that she was blushing and not meeting his gaze. She was standing with a foot behind the other, idly twisting it slightly against the toe of her boot. Her fingers here pressing together slightly in a fidgeting motion. This was not like Ruby in the slightest. Something was different. He blinked a bit as he realized she was staring at him with wide expectant eyes, their silver seeming to shimmer like a pool of water. "Uh…yeah, sure. It'll be fun."

Ruby grinned and hopped on her feet in glee turning to Nora who was smiling brightly at the excited girl. "Oh this is great! It'll be so much fun! We'll talk, swing, have some snacks…oh! I need to get plans ready!"

In a flash the red reaper was gone, leaving behind her a trail of rose petals as well as a laughing red headed bomber and one slightly confused knight.

"Um…Nora?"

"Yes, fearless leader?"

"What just happened?"

Nora laughed before getting up out of her chair and walking straight to him, her mug still held in her hands. She moved in close to him leaving little room between them before speaking. "Ruby just asked you to go out with her…and you said yes, you ladies man."

Jaune froze. Ruby had just asked him out and he had said yes thinking it was just hanging out with his friend. What the hell was happening? He has a rough evening and the next thing he knows, Nora is all over him, Weiss tries to seduce him and now Ruby wants to go out with him? Was he poisoned by a Grimm? Is he dying on the side of a road somewhere?

The soft sensation of warm lips pressing firmly against his caused him to focus back to his surroundings where he found Nora had closed the gap between them and was now giving him a deep, searing kiss, her head tilted to the side and a soft moan escaping her as she began to part her lips. Jaune jerked his head back in pure reaction blushing quite visibly. "N-Nora?!"

She licked her lips a small giggle escaping her as she began to move past him, her hip checking his slightly as she does. "You still taste good Jauney. Don't forget that some other girls want your attention too," She smirked and glanced over her shoulder giving him a wink. "And I'm not going to be shy about it either."

With that Jaune felt the need to sit down as the situation came crashing down in his mind. He had gone from being the Dork Knight where no one was remotely interested in him except for one very special girl who has since passed to now being some sort of stud that has gained the attention of not one or two but three girls. When did his life become this? He needed to talk to someone, where was Ren or Blake when he needed them? Hell, he would settle for Ozpin…mostly. Perhaps Qrow? NO! Bad idea, he would kill him in a second if he found out Ruby liked him that way.

He sighed and rested his head in his hands shaking it slightly. "Nora…what the hell happened?"

He felt a soft pair of hands slide over his shoulders and begin to rub his neck, easing the tension from him in a light massage. "What do you mean Jaune?"

He turned his head a bit and looked over his shoulder up at her with one eye, his muscles relaxing under her touch. "How did I suddenly end up with so many girls becoming interested in me? I'm not exactly the best catch. I'm just…me. I don't get it. One night I'm just…Jaune and now it's like I'm some kind of Casanova, it doesn't make sense."

Nora stopped massaging his back and slid her hands down his shoulders to his chest while pressing herself into him, her soft form comfortable against his back, her face brushing up against his as she held him tightly. "Don't sell yourself short fearless leader. Sometime we don't realize what we have right in front of us until it smacks us in the face. You're quite the catch after all, it's very easy to see all the wonderful traits you have. You were enough to catch Pyrrha's attention…and mine…and now Ruby's…if you're not careful we'll fight over you."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I doubt that. And…it wasn't just you and Ruby…Wiess cornered me in the shower earlier…"

She smirked as she turned her head and lightly bit at his ear. "That's awesome Jauney! Look at you go! A third contender had entered the ring for your heart. As for us fighting over you, well you never know. After all, when have huntresses been known for being conventional in their methods?"

Jaune turned his head trying to free himself from the teasing redhead but only succeeded in making her take a slightly stronger hold of his earlobe while her fingers slide over his t-shirt covered stomach. "Nora…you should stop…what if Ren sees us like this?"

"Like what?" Came the ever-calm voice of Ren shattering the silence in the air,

"Gahh!"

Jaune and Nora both jumped as Ren sat down next to them, a simple smile tugging at his lips while he began to pour himself some tea. "Am I interrupting something you two?"

Jaune looked back at Nora then to Ren, then back to Nora and again at Ren. "Ah…um…no, no, nothing. Nothing at all." He slid to the side pulling away from Nora and Ren both before lightly clearing his throat. "Ah…well, I need to go meet Yang. She said she wanted to do some training with me down in the training room." He silently stepped past the two, both of whom watching him leave with a small smile on their lips.

Nora sat down next to her best friend who took another sip of his tea. "He still thinks we have some kind of thing, doesn't he?"

"He does…it's cute how he doesn't want to cause drama but it's stressing him a bit. He's worried…apparently Wiess cornered him when he was showering this morning and now Ruby has expressed interest in him as well and is going with him to the park today…it's a date…so cute."

Ren quirked an eyebrow "And how do you feel about that?"

Nora smirked and gave a playful wink. "I think it's cute how both of them have finally had their eyes opened and they have begun to see him for who he is. I did give Ruby a few pointers on how dates go and also how to get him flustered but I'm not going to just step aside for her, nor for Weiss. I like Jaune…a lot and I fully intend to fight for my prize."

Ren rolled his eyes as a small chuckle escaped him. "Just be careful, you don't need to cause Ruby or Weiss a broken heart."

Nora smirked. "Ren…I thought you would know me by now. I don't care who takes interest in him, hell I don't care if five girls like him. As long as I'm his number one, they could do what they want with him. I'm pretty sure he has enough love to go around and I'm grown enough to be willing to share him as long as he keeps me as his number one girl."

*Training Room*

*Bam, Bam, Bam-Bam-Bam!*

Yang smiled as she struck the punching bag again and again, her form perfect, her prosthetic arm performing perfectly, the air was cool and the sun wasn't too bright…it was all perfect. Even she was perfect. She had changed into a light, yellow tank top shirt with a black sports bra as well as a pair of black short work out shorts. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail and had even applied a bit of makeup just to complete the package.

The soft sound of shoes walking down the stairs to the training area pulled her attention to the very reason she changed her clothes to what they were. Jaune. She could see his face burning red and a nervous look in his eyes both of which bolstered her confidence. He was entering her domain and he was her prey. Oh she would feast tonight, as long as everything went the way she intended.

"It's about time you got down here. What kept you?" She crossed her arms under her bust allowing them to be lifted slightly. She didn't miss the slight glance his eyes made when she did so. "Don't tell me you were giving Weiss a foot massage?"

Jaune shook his head, his blonde locks hiding a portion of his blue eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt and his normal pair of jeans. "No, I was eating a bit so I don't pass out while you're trying to kick my ass."

Yang smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Trying? Don't forget who you're dealing with here vomit boy."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Ok, ok, so why did you need me to come down here?"

She smiled and walked past him letting her hand catch his pulling him towards the center of the open area. "Simple. I want to give you a chance to get your hands all over me."

He stumbled mid step. "I'm sorry what?"

She flashed him a winning grin and released him from her grip. "I'm going to see how good you are in close quarters combat. I know you can handle your sword pretty well but I want to know how you handle yourself when you have nothing but your bare hands and feet to defend yourself."

He frowned and shook his head. "No way, I know you well enough to know that I'm going to be out classed here. I'm not the strongest but I'm not stupid either."

She smirked and raised her hands taking a relaxed stance. "Oh come on, I'll tell you what, if you can land a hit on me I'll give you a reward. Two hits, two rewards. Three hits…well, you get the idea."

He paused a moment letting a hand raise to his chin in thought. "What kind of reward?"

She raised her fists taking an aggressive stance, her eyes narrowing. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now get those hands up, otherwise I'll end up knocking you out in three hits."

"Yang I don-Whoa!" Jaune was forced to jerk his body to the side as a fist move just past him and his combat training kicked in as he brought his arm up to block the next swing but failed to realize he didn't have his shield so her fist impacted on his arm sending a shooting pain down to his elbow. He took a reflexive swing with his free hand only for her to duck under its wide arc and come up in his personal space, her face inches from his. She gave him a wink before easily pushing her hands to his chest and knocking him back to the floor. She smirked as she walked up to his prone form, her hands on her hips.

"I did warn you."

Jaune frowned and sighed a bit. "Yeah…you did…"

She leaned forward a bit and offered him a hand. "Care to try again, this time with your guard up? I just want to see what you can do, and if you'd accept it, give you some pointers to help."

Jaune looked at her hand for a moment then to her smiling face, her lilac eyes seeming to be a bit more vivid to his vision than normal. "Well…sure, I do have plenty of aura to keep me from getting too bruised up."

He reached out and took her hand allowing her to help him to get to his feet. The two then made their way back to the center of the room and again took their respective stances and this time the spar went much differently.

Jaune began with two left jabs and a right cross which Yang easily dodged and responded by bringing up her left leg in a short quick side kick which did connect with the knight's lower hip making him shift his position. "Not a bad start Jaune but you need to keep your feet moving. Don't stand in one spot."

Jaune nodded and began to move around more and was able to avoid her next kick and he responded by closing in and giving two quick swings but she dodged to the side once again evading him "Not bad, not bad but you still need to hit me."

Jaune narrowed his gaze and began to look for an opening in her form. To his credit, he still had his strategic mind which allowed him to analyze her movements and he noted that as she came in to swing at him, she would leave a space open on her right side which would give him the perfect opportunity to strike.

He waited for her to move and the second he saw her begin to shift to strike he darted forward and brought his fist forward allowing him to connect with her side with ease. Yang quickly put some distance between them and grinned over at him. "Not bad! You got me. Let's keep going. I'm curious about how much you've grown."

The spar continued between them for several minutes, both parties landing various blows to one another. Minute after minute they maneuvered, kicked, struck and lunged, each one landing their fair share of connections. However, they couldn't continue that way for too long and Jaune with his larger aura reserves was going to outlast Yang unless she did something.

The two were sweating now, red faced and breathing hard but still not backing down from one another. Their eyes were locked and they both had small smiles on their lips. "Alright Jaune, I admit, you're not bad but I'm hardly trying. I could end this in a single move if I really wanted too."

Jaune smirked, his confidence growing a bit. "Maybe, maybe not."

He lunged forward but Yang easily side stepped him, catching his arm and shoulder while using her foot to knock him off balance and in an instant, she had him falling square on his back with her atop him, pinning his arms at his sides. She was straddling his prone form, her body close, her face an inch from his, her lilac eyes staring deep into his blue orbs. "No…pretty sure I did."

She smirked down at him now, the entire situation seeming to be perfect to her. Both of them sweating, his personal scent wafting up to her letting her smell a combination of his deodorant and sweat…it didn't smell bad to her. She could feel his pulse pounding from his wrists which she held tight in her grip and she could feel him catching his breath by the way his chest and abdomen rose and brushed against hers as she did the same. She smiled and gave him a small wink. "Not bad Jaune."

She felt him shift his hands a bit in an attempt to break free but she just put more of her weight on him. "Yeah…I guess so. I did learn a couple things. Thanks for the spar."

She nodded while her eyes became half lidded, her small smile still on her lips. "You're welcome. I'll spar with you anytime."

She felt him pull at his arms once again a small frown showing on his lips as his brow furrowed a bit. "Um…Yang, you can let me up now."

She shook her head and instead allowed herself to sit back slightly so she was sitting comfortably on his waist while she kept his hands pinned. "Nope." She popped the P as she continued to smile down at him.

Jaune felt his cheeks begin to redden as he noticed how she sat above him. He could feel her soft body resting against his waist and he could see her creamy neck and collar as her tank top had shifted slightly when she pinned him. "May I ask why?"

"You may."

"…Why?"

She did her best to suppress her laughter a moment before doing her best to keep put a more serious look on her face. "I wanted to talk to you."

He blinked in confusion. "Talk? Why not just sit down and talk to me?"

She shook her head. "I have a hard time opening up and talking like the average person…but when I'm in a fight, when I'm focused like this, it's easier…so here we are."

"So …what did you need to talk to me about?"

She relaxed her grip on his wrists slightly. "I wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you for going with Ruby on her journey. I wanted to thank you for looking out for her when you were grieving. I know it was difficult…more for you than Ren and Nora specifically. But you did it. You stepped in and provided her needed friendship and companionship that I couldn't give her when she needed it. You're a good man Jaune Arc. Thank you."

Jaune felt his cheeks begin to burn as he looked away her words sending an embarrassing feeling through him. "Y-Yang…look, what I did was nothing special. She asked for help and I gave it. I'm not looking for any kind of recognition. I did what anyone would have done-"

She quickly shook her head, a hint of tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "No, you did more! If anyone would have done it then why didn't I, or anyone from CoCo's team, or Cardins Team, or any of the rest. You were her first friend…and you've been a rock for her. Yes Ren and Nora were there too but you…you were the most important. You were their leader and they followed you, thus following her."

He kept his eyes averted from her as he again flexed an arm in an attempt to get free but she held him steady. "Yang…look, I appreciate you thanking me but there isn't any need."

She sighed a bit a small pang of frustration making itself known in her heart but she shook her head. "OK, fine, be that way but that isn't the only reason I'm not letting you up."

His focus turned back to her. "And…why can't you let me up now."

She said nothing for a moment and began to lower her head closing the gap between them until her nose nearly touched his. She kept her gaze half lidded and spoke in a soft, sultry voice. "Your reward of course. As promised, you got some hits in on me so you get a well-earned reward."

Jaune froze his eyes going wide as he watched Yang close the gap, her warm breath brushing across his lips earning a small shiver from him. "Y-Y-Yang, now hold on a sec- Mmpph."

She didn't give him the chance to complete his sentence. She was on him, giving him a deep, searing kiss that shook them both to the core. Yang wasted no time as tilted her head and pressed in harder against him, parting her lips and letting her tongue lash out against him, teasing him to allow her entry.

She didn't just kiss him though. She also allowed her body to rest fully on him, letting him feel her entire being slide and writhe against him. She closed her eyes tighter as she pressed down into him, enjoying the feeling of his warm body easily supporting her. She slid her hands up from his wrists to his hands and laced her fingers through his increasing their connection. She let out a soft moan as she moved against him, wanting to touch him more. She felt her heart throb in her chest and deep in her mind she realized that this was something special. This wasn't a normal kiss…it was electric, it was unique…unlike anything experienced before.

With great effort she was able to force herself to pull back enough to let her stare down at the man of her affections, her cheeks rosy, eyes glassy and chest heaving as she caught her breath. Below her was a similar sight. Jaune was beat red, his eyes still wide in surprise and it appeared he was trying to speak but was unable to say anything at that point.

"Hmmm…I didn't realize you were such a good kisser…"

Jaune managed to pull himself out of his mental stupor and shook his head attempting to clear the rest of the mental fog. "Yang! What are you doing?! Why are you doing that?"

She stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout before flashing a dazzling grin. "I told you lover boy, you get a reward for landing those hits on me," She moved in again and this time allowed herself to brush her lips across his cheek then his neck making him shiver once more. "Not to mention that I realized something today."

Juane tilted his head a bit as he felt her nip at his skin making his heart race and thoughts grow foggy again. "W-wait…you realized something? What was it?"

She pulled back and let herself rise over him again, one hand sliding free from his, down his arm and onto his chest. She stared down at him, her eyes going from smoldering to soft, her fingers lightly brushing over his chest. "I like you... A lot. I can see exactly why other girls like you. I see the good in your heart, the kindness of your soul…that passion in your eyes. You've grown so much in such a short time. You're…someone that could easily sweep a girl off her feet."

Jaune continued to blush as he stared up at Yang, his eyes taking in her face, her hair, her eyes, her lips...it was though she were somehow holding him in a trance. "Y…Yang…I…"

She smiled and tilted her head a bit. "Hmm? What's wrong lover boy? Blake got your tongue? Do you need help finding it?"

Jaune finally began to find his voice even as his mind continued to race. "I…uh…um…"

His mind was fogged, confused, filled with worry and doubts. Why was this happening? Why now? Why the girls…what caused all this. He wasn't some super stud, he was just plain dorky Jaune. He was the failure of Beacon. The one who let his partner get killed. Why would Nora, then Weiss, possibly Ruby and now Yang of all people begin to take such an interest in him? It was crazy…he had to be dreaming.

"L-look, Yang, I…um…I appreciate what you're saying bu-"

She moved her hand and placed a finger on his lips silencing him while she lightly shook her head. "Look, I get it. I'm not exactly the kind of girl that opens up to another person like this. However, with you it's different. It feels…good, and I'm telling you now that I want to be more than a simple friend with you. If you can't gather that by the position we're in right now then I may just have to get a little more…intense, in order to get my point across."

She reached her hand up to her shirt collar and slowly began to tug it to the side allow it to fall down her shoulder exposing her creamy skin to view. She smirked as she felt him tense slightly under her and spoke softly. "I'm a girl that knows what she wants and I'm not afraid to take it. So, the question is lover boy…do you think you can handle that?"

Jaune frowned letting his gaze shift from her for a few moments. "Look…Yang, I understand but you need to know something."

She smirked a bit and leaned forward over him once again, her hands moving to his shoulders allowing her to begin to writhe against him once more. "And what would that be?"

He reached his hands up and placed them on her shoulders pushing her back a bit. "Yang, you should stop. I don't know how or why but I know that you're not the only one to start acting this way. In the last day Nora cornered me in my bedroom, made out with me and made me sleep with…topless. Then in the shower Wiess practically tried to jump me until you came by…" He paused and frowned at her grinning face. "You saw didn't you…"

Yang laughed and nodded as she let a hand slide over his arm. "That I did…and I'm excited for my own shower session…someday."

He sighed as he closed his eyes. "There's more though…Ruby…uh…kind of asked me out during breakfast. She wants to go to the village with me, visit a park."

Yang said nothing for a moment and simply stared down at him, a small conflict occurring in her mind. Ruby was her beloved sister, and the fact that she likes Jaune is wonderful…but she likes him too. Could you sit idly by while her sister…her younger sister, went on innocent dates with the man she wants? It almost reminded her of when they were younger and she had a toy that Ruby wanted. She would innocently come up and take the toy and play with it to her hearts content while Yang would fume because something of hers was taken.

A small smirk came to her lips though as the memory continued. She could remember Ruby's mother coming over and gently reminding the little bundle of energy that the best way to have a toy is to share it with someone you love. So…if that applied to toys…then perhaps they could share something…someone more important?

"You know what lover boy? That's ok."

"Yeah, I knew you would under-WHAT?" His eyes snapped open as he looked up into her smiling lilac eyes.

"I said that, that is ok." She turned her head and kissed his wrist lightly. "When we were young, Ruby and I learned very early on that the best way to have something is to share it with one another. So, I have no issue sharing you with her." She brushed her lips against his fingers teasing him.

Jaune closed his eyes again and let his head fall back with a small thunk on the floor earning a small chuckle from Yang. "You can't be serious…"

She Grinned and nodded. "Oh, I am lover boy, you're in for a great time."

For a few moments there was silence followed by the soft sniffling of another person in the room. "J-jaune? Yang?"

The two froze as a cold sweat broke out on their face. It was Ruby.

To be continued.

 **Authors notes:** Hey guys, thanks again for taking the time to read my work. I know my updating takes forever and I do apologize. Two kids, a full time job and a part time job make it difficult so you understanding is greatly appreciated.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It seems poor Jaune is going to have to make some difficult choices in the near future but the question is…will the girls accept his choice or will they try to sway the decision in their favor? What do you think? Is there going to be some rivalry going on? Will these huntresses go full on competitive for their prize? Will Jaune survive in one piece? Let me know your thoughts on this…who knows you may end up being right.

Have a good one.

-Grev


	4. Chapter 4

**Comforting Care**

 **Chapter 4**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

She was thrilled, yet nervous. Scared yet happy. Energetic…and a little bit nauseous, perhaps she ate too many Pancakes. That didn't matter right now though. She was going to go hang out with her best friend and crush…she was going on a date! Holy smokes…an actual date! With Jaune…strong…handsome Jaune…

Ruby shook her head a bit. "Easy Ruby…it's still Jaune." Of course it was. He was still the adorkable, kind, gentle…strong…white knight he had always been. It was just that now he had grown and gotten much stronger and more handsome.

She felt her cheeks redden a bit as her mind wandered a bit again before once more pulling herself back to reality, smacking her cheeks a bit to make herself focus. Currently she was in her room going through her clothes trying to find something other than her battle gear. "No, no, no, that's nightwear, that's my old uniform…how did that get in here? That's an older version of my fighting outfit…wait…here!"

Pulling out of the bottom of her pack was a simple, pretty looking red blouse and a pair of red jeans. These would be perfect! Smoothing out the clothing she quickly slipped them on and did a little check of herself in the mirror only to pause and take a moment to really look at herself. She was beginning to look more and more like her mother, the way she carried herself, the shape of her face, even in her mannerisms. It was times like this she missed her mother the most…she would probably have some sort of sage advice to give her…or tell her to go after Jaune with everything she had.

She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair slightly, fluffing it up a bit before shaking her head once again scolding herself. "Settle down Ruby. Be you. Don't be fake. It's Jaune, he doesn't care about things like that."

She paused once more as she did a little spin on her feet. "But…if he did…"

She smiled softly to herself. It didn't matter. She knew Jaune didn't care about looks alone. He never did. She knew that he looked at a person as a whole. Were they a good person? Were they kind? Were they smart? She paused another moment and gently held a hand to her heart. "Oh…Pyrrha, are you ok with me liking him? Will you forgive me for trying?"

In an instant she noticed that the room lit up as though a cloud in the sky had just moved away from blocking the sun and a warm beam of sunshine seemed to come through the window giving its warmth to her. Ruby smiled and nodded confident she had just received her answer.

She moved through the hallway a small but happy smile on her lips as she passed by Weiss' room. She glanced in Blakes room noting that the ninja was out, most likely with her family, but there was a still open book on her bed clearly showing she had been there. Moving past the kitchen she saw Nora chatting with Ren, both of whom turned to face her each with a small smile on their lips.

Nora grinned and gave her a thumbs up with one hand while the other rested on her hip. "Looking good Ruby! Are you ready for your little date?"

Ruby felt her cheeks heat up as she glanced to the side, her timid side coming out once again. "W-well…yeah. I'm nervous but excited too."

Ren took a sip of his tea "I'm certain you both will have plenty of fun. Just think of it was hanging out with Jaune and nothing formal. Being relaxed makes for the most fun."

Nora smirked and wiggled her eyebrows a bit. "Ren's right, relax and have fun…and if the moment feels right, hit him with a surprise smooch. See how he reacts."

Ren quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at his friend. "Nora, she is competing with you for his affection, don't you think it's a bad idea to encourage her to make out with him?"

Nora smirked and rested her hands on her hips. "It's like I said earlier today Renny, as long as he keeps me as his number one, I'm willing to loan him out from time to time. That being said," She turned back to the young reaper. "Ruby, don't do anything too rash on your first date. After all, I have first dibs."

Ruby blinked a moment before tilting her head in confusion. "Uh…first dibs…on what? I don't get it."

Nora smiled softly and shook her head closing her eyes. "Never mind, you'll know when you're a bit older. Jaune is a gentleman, he won't try anything anyway. Go have fun."

Ruby smiled warmly and nodded. "Thanks! Um…do you know where he went?"

The pink bomber nodded as she reached for her cup of coffee behind her, her hand searching for her prize while Ren simply pulled the cup back just out of her reach. "Oh yeah, he said that he was getting some training in with Yang. They're probably downstairs."

Ruby suppressed a small giggle at what Ren was doing and turned to make her way down to find Jaune. "Alright, thanks. I'll catch you guys later."

Nora turned and snatched up the cup of coffee from Ren giving him a narrowed gaze before smirking and rolling her eyes as a smile came across his own lips. "Sounds good Ruby, let me know how it goes."

Moving quickly down the stairs Ruby didn't hear the normal sounds of sparring that would be typical when her sister was involved. Instead she could hear quiet talking. Slowing her stride, she pressed against the stairway wall and peaked out to see what was going on. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Jaune and her sister were on the floor…she was on top of him. She had him pinned down…Was she kissing him?

She moved closer watching them carefully, a small twinge of anger rising in her stomach as she watched her sister smile down at him. She turned her head and tried to hear things more clearly. "Yang, you should stop."

She heard him say something else but couldn't make it out. Narrowing her eyes at her sister as she reached out and ran her hand along Jaunes arm, Ruby darted forward and moved to hind behind a piece of equipment closer to the two.

""There's more though…Ruby…uh…kind of asked me out during breakfast. She wants to go to the village with me, visit a park."

Ruby grinned, he remembered and intended to honor her date! That's the awesome guy she knew! Surely her sister would back off and let them go out without issue. Yang was reasonable after all, she wouldn't try to take a boy away from her baby sist-

"You know what lover boy? That's ok."

"Yeah, I knew you would under-WHAT?"

What!?

"I said that, that is ok. When we were young, Ruby and I learned very early on that the best way to have something is to share it with one another. So, I have no issue sharing you with her."

Ruby blinked as she heard Jaune sigh a flurry of emotions washing over her now. Her sister liked Jaune…her bombshell of a sexy sister wanted him…but she wanted him…at the same time Yang did say she was willing to share him…would that really be so bad? It wouldn't be so bad for him but…how can she compete with her sister?

Jaunes voice cut through her thoughts as she heard them speak again. "You can't be serious." It was time to step in. She needed to stop this. Now.

Stepping out from behind her hiding place she moved behind her sister and Jaune giving a small sniff and speaking in a voice that despite her best effort came out softly. "Yang…Jaune?"

Yang quickly rose up to her feet and began to dust herself off while giving a small chuckle and putting on a large smile doing her best to hide her reddening cheeks. Jaune immediately rolled onto his side and began to climb to his feet. "Oh, heya Rubes I was just seeing how much voimit boy has grown…in combat…"

Ruby frowned a bit but glanced at Jaune as he got back onto his feet and began to brush himself off before turning to face her sister. "I see, so how did he do?"

Yang flicked her ponytail out behind her before crossing her arms. "Well, he's grown quite a bit and can handle himself pretty well. I wouldn't mind a few more one on one spars to help him improve but overall he can handle himself in a fight."

Ruby caught the subtle message in her sister's words before reaching up and lightly pinching the bridge of her nose. She was going to have to have a talk with Yang before the day was over. For now she needed to get Jaune away before anything else could happen. "That's awesome! Maybe I'll practice with him too, I could use some work in hand to hand. Well, Jaune promised to go with me into town for a bit so…see ya."

"Wait, Ruby?" Yang reached out with one hand, her eyes locking with those of her sister.

"Yeah?"

Yang flinched very slightly at the tone her sister had and knew that she was upset. She knew she needed to talk to her. "When you get back pay me a small visit ok? I want to talk some more with you, catch up a bit." She gave a small smile.

Ruby nodded a bit, conflict still showing in her eyes. "Alright." She then turned to Jaune who had clearly witnessed the tension between the two. "You ready to head out Jaune?"

Glancing at Yang then back at Ruby the knight quietly nodded, deciding it would be best to keep quiet at this point. Before he could even finish his brief nod his hand was in hers and she was pulling him towards the exit at a rapid pace, an excited laugh escaping her as she did so.

Within moments the only one left in the room was Yang who stood there looking at where they had just been a small smile still on her lips. Ruby was growing, and Jaune was a good man for her to take interest in. Hell, she was certain that if Rubys mother Summer was still alive and Ruby had brought Jaune home one night, she would have tried to arrange a marriage by the nights end. Even their father would have approved of the boy. Hell, the only one that most likely wouldn't approve would be her own mother Raven…but then again, given Jaunes semblance she might find him useful enough to keep around.

Yang felt her stomach roll at the thought of her mother taking Jaune as her personal toy…ugh…making him her step father, that has all kinds of weird implications!

Yang let out a small sigh and shook the strange thought from her head as she turned and began to make her way back towards the kitchen of the house. If she was going to talk to Ruby about Jaune, especially after what she just witnessed, then she was going to need to make up some cookies as a peace offering. She knew Ruby would be upset with her but eventually she would see her reasoning and go along with her, after all who better to help her along than family?

*With Ruby and Jaune*

Jaune could hardly believe the strength of Ruby's grip as she held his hand while pulling him through the streets surrounding Mistral Academy. It was like a vice and if he didn't have aura he was certain he would have heard multiple bones pop and crack under the pressure. No wonder she could swing Crescent Rose around like it was nothing. "Ruby? Whoa, where are we going?"

Ruby smiled at him over her shoulder "You'll see! Come on!"

The two made their way around the edge of the town heading back towards the way they first entered before the battle, back before Ozpin returned, before they found out about Salem. After hiking off the main path and making their way through some of the foliage they finally came to a small clearing with some medium sized rocks that faced a sight which caused both teens to pause. Before them was one of Minstrals large waterfalls, its crystal waters pouring over the landscape in a beautiful image. Slowly ruby sat down and then patted a section of rock next to her. "Come sit here."

Jaune saying nothing did as requested and sat down next to his friend while letting his hands rest in his lap, his thumbs twiddling idly. He felt uncomfortable. Not only was he not used to the attention he was being given but Ruby had, a half hour before, caught him in a compromising position with her sister. He didn't get it. He was just…Jaune, not some kind of playboy. How is it that now all these girls were taking notice of him…or in some cases, outright coming onto him with all the subtly of a bullhead.

His thoughts were interrupted though when he felt Ruby slide closer to him so her hip bumped into his causing them both to turn their heads slightly and look at each other in the eyes. This caused his breath to catch in his throat as he saw her looking at him with a gaze unlike any he has seen from her before. Her cheeks were tinted with a slight blush, her silver eyes seeming to shimmer from the light reflecting off the crystal blue waters, and a nervous smile on her lips. This…this wasn't Ruby…this wasn't the young reaper. No, this was a young woman who was out on a date with a boy she liked.

"What do you think Jaune?"

He blinked and pulled back slightly as he averted his eyes and cleared his throat while hoping to keep himself from blushing. "Ah-erm…wha-what do you mean?"

She smiled and looked down at her hands a moment then out at the view before them. "This place, isn't it awesome? It looks amazing! So peaceful. It's like it's an oasis from the troubles of the world and the Grimm."

Jaune paused a moment before relaxing and giving a small nod while finally taking in the true beauty of the location. "You know, you're right. It's beautiful. When did you find this place? With everything we've been doing I didn't you'd have time to scout around and find a place like this."

Ruby gave a small sheepish laugh before looking over at him once again, his approval making her face light up. "Well I happened to see it when we first came to the village and when I had a little free time I zipped on up here to take a look. I thought it looked great so I thought I could make it a secret spot, a place I share with only a few…or one…someone special."

The tone of her voice and implication of her words were not lost on the knight and he felt them strike true to directly to his heart. He moved to better face her only to stop when he felt a light weight resting against his side, and the brush of her hair against his neck and shoulder. Glancing down he saw that she had slumped over to rest against him while keeping her hands in her lap and her eyes out at the waterfall. "You've been amazing to me Jaune…I hope you know that."

Jaune felt his cheeks flare fully now at the close proximity of this now fully recognized female and cleared his throat a bit as he tried to keep himself from flustering. "I-uh..well, I'm nothing special Ruby. I'm just doing what a good friend would do, what anyone would do."

She shook her head quietly. "No…you were my first friend at Beacon. You're a fellow team leader. When you experienced tragedy, you didn't quit. You stood up, pulled Ren and Nora together with you and joined me, pulling me out of my depression too. You shouldered your pain as well as the pain of your team and myself without complaint. It must have been difficult."

Jaune shrugged his shoulders slightly while shaking his head and looking away the familiar pang of pain resonating in his chest at the mention of what had happened before. "I…Ruby…like I said, I did what any good friend would have done. I'm not going to let my friend Crater Face get herself killed on a journey of this importance."

Ruby rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the leg before turning her head to look up at him through the bangs of her hair. "Jaune…I know it hurt. I know you were pained…and that you still are, you shouldn't deny it."

Jaune frowned as his right hand clenched into a fist and he quickly pulled it to his side to keep it from her view. He did his best to keep his mask up but his voice did little to hide that she had indeed hit close to the mark. "Ruby, I'm fine. What happened before that w-"

"I saw you in the woods!"

He paused a moment before blinking and looking down at her again. She had turned now to rest her chin on his shoulder, her eyes narrowed in surprising seriousness that he rarely saw from her. "I-um…What?"

She sighed and pulled back from him a bit. "I woke up one night from a bad dream…and I heard what sounded like fighting. I ran towards it ready to help but…what I saw was you. You were training. You had a recording of Pyrrha playing and you were following her instructions…I could see more than sweat coming from your face Jaune…"

He frowned and turned his head to keep from looking at her. "So what…I was just training Ruby. I'm not as strong as the rest of you so I have to put extra work in to keep up, that's all."

She frowned and shook her head. "Jaune you shouldn't lie. I know you blame yourself for Pyrrha but you must know that you couldn't have done a thing to change it. If you had gone with her Cinder would have killed you too, Pyrrha saved your life because she knew you're important. It was her choice, you can't fault yourself for that."

Jaune sighed and closed his eyes. "Ruby of course I'm going to blame myself. She was my partner and I should have been there for her. I understand what you're saying but I'm not going to forgive myself for what happened. I'm also going to work to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else."

Ruby smiled and reached out taking his hand in hers making his eyes snap open and turn to look at her. "You already have. You saved Weiss. Actually, you saved a lot of us by giving her enough of a boost to create that massive avatar. So, I guess what I'm saying is that you've grown…a lot. So no more late-night training sessions…unless it's with me."

He froze for a moment and glanced over at the little reaper who was now smiling up at him and he mentally began to berate himself. 'Jaune you've been around Yang too much! She didn't mean like that! Bad Jaune! Bad!' "Uh, well, ok Ruby. That's fair I guess but I don't think I'd be able to keep up with you."

Ruby laughed and pulled back while crossing her arms. "Well, I am pretty awesome but you've gotten a lot better. I'm sure you could figure out a way around my defenses."

Jaune shook his head as he began to play scenarios around in his mind. "Honestly Rubes, if I can't get you to slow down or if I can't get you disarmed I don't think I could take you down. You're too quick."

Ruby smirked and got up onto her feet. "You know it. Nothing can stop me." She reached out and lightly tugged on his arm before pointing down at the village. "Ok, enough of us being sappy, I want to spend the day with you and we're going to start by finding the best bakery in the town."

Jaune snorted as he hopped up to his feet. "You're going to use me as a piggy bank so you can get a bunch of cookies aren't you?"

She smirked up at him, a hint of mischievousness showing in her eyes. "Maybe, but if you're nice I'll share with you."

With that the two made their way back towards the village and began to explore the streets taking in everything that it had to offer. They were able to see historical buildings with unique designs, visit tourist locations where they were told ancient stories of lore and myth, some of which reminded them of some events they had currently experienced. They even witnessed a group of street performers that had managed to draw a small crowd and while performing a particularly rousing dance number one of the performers began to pull people out of the crowd to dance with the troupe.

Ruby and Jaune both stood at the front of the crowd grinning at the movements and music when one performer, a curvy woman with a dancers body with striking green eyes approached. She had wild shoulder length green hair and a smirk which screamed temptation. She wore a black belly shirt and tight black pants with tribal symbols in green running down the sides all of which did more to add to her allure.

She moved around the crowd dancing towards some in a provocative manner before stepping back, going from area to area until she locked eyes with one blonde haired, blue eyes knight. She grinned and made her way over to the two making certain to put plenty of sway into her hips. She smiled at Ruby then moved in close to Jaune leaving little to no personal space as she began to move her arms and hands rhythmically around him while making certain to move as sensually as possible. She spoke with a distinct accent as she glanced over at Ruby.

"You two are together yes? Is 'e yours? Or 'am I mistaken? Perhaps 'e is your brother?"

Ruby pointed at Jaune who was beginning to turn red due to the dancer's proximity. "Who? Jaune? Well, no he isn't my brother bu-"

"Ah I see. Then you won't mind if I borrow 'im for a bit ya?"

Before Ruby or Jaune could respond the woman reached out and took Jaunes hands pulling him with her out away from the crowd. "Come along 'andsome, I want you to give me a good time and 'if you are good, ah'll give you a reward." She winked at him as she pulled him with her.

Ruby watched the woman pull Jaune out away from the crowd with a sickening sensation in her stomach. That woman just took him as if he were some kind of toy. What was worse is once she had him out far enough the woman turned her back to him and moved in even closer and took his hands placing them on her waist forcing him to move with her as she all but ground against him.

Jaune could see the look of concern in Rubys eyes but he already knew what the woman was doing, it was a unique dance to the region of Minstral but he was aware of it thanks to all his time having to help his sisters with their dance lessons. Without missing a beat he shifted his feet and allowed himself to put a little more room between himself and the woman and then began to move in rhythm to the beat, the familiar form coming back to him.

Glancing over towards Ruby he could see her face go from upset to confused to one of wonder as he began to change his movements flourishing his hands outwards before stepping around his dance partner. The woman laughed and winked at him as she followed his lead, clearly happy to be dancing with someone so familiar with the style. "Ohhh, my boy, ah may 'ave to keep you now."

Jaune blushed as he felt her assets brush against his arm as she did one particular flourish. "I don't think my date would appreciate that."

The woman only grinned further before changing her style and stepping again into his personal space and bringing a leg up against his thigh and around the lower portion of his back leaving little to the imagination of a now glaring Ruby Rose. "So what, you are cute no? A 'andsome man like you can get any girl 'e wants, like me. If you think I dance well 'ere, then you should see me tonight 'or a private dance. I guarantee a very pleasant time." She looked up into his eyes and flashed a wolfish grin that nearly made him trip.

The woman capitalized on this and slide her hands up his arms to his shoulders and around his neck pulling herself into his form further changing the unique folk dance into more of a kind of exotic, or erotic display, depending on your view. Ruby stood with her hands clenched in to fists as she glared daggers at the woman who was all but dry humping her date. Her cheeks were red, her eyes narrowed and she could feel a surge of jealousy in her heart. First Nora, then Yang and now this..this...jerk!

Jaune could sense Ruby's anger growing and from the corner of his eye he could see her face becoming red and her eyes narrowing in anger. However before he could day anything about it, a soft hand reached up and turned his face so he was looking at the dancer eye to eye. "Look over 'ere darling. Do not worry about your woman. Once I finish with you, she will be much closer to you."

"Wait, what are y-Mmmmph!" She darted in close not allowing him time to respond before her lips connected with his in a fierce but quick kiss. The crowd went wild, cheering and whooping while Ruby could only glare at the woman who was taking advantage of her date.

Before Jaune could formulate a single thought, he felt the woman pull back and put him into a spin sending him away from her and back into the crowd only to be caught by several in the group before he completely lost his balance. Doing his best to ignore the pats on his back and jokes about his red face, he began to look for Ruby but before he could get a proper look around him he felt a pair of arms wrap around his left arm pulling him into a soft form. Turning to look at who had him now, he found himself face to face with a frowning, clearly bothered Ruby Rose.

"Erm, hey Ruby. I-erm…." He tried to speak but a glare from her made him shut his mouth just as quickly as it had opened.

A sharp whistle drew the two's attention back out to the performance area where the woman laughed and waved at the little reaper while continuing with her show. "Don't beat 'im up little girl. 'E was just following my lead. You better hang onto him too, or I will come 'after 'im and keep 'im in my 'ome!" She laughed and turned away moving onto another part of the crowd leaving the two a blushing mess staring at one another.

The moment she realized what the woman implied Ruby took a firmer hold of Jaunes arm and pulled him away from the crowd tucking herself into his side as she all but forced him to put an arm around her. "Come on Jaune."

The knight did his best to keep up with the clearly upset Ruby who had a near death grip on his arm. As a result of that grip and the way she was pulling him he had to also do his best to keep from accidentally brushing against her lest she feel the results of the kiss he just received. "L-look Ruby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get-"

Ruby increased her grip on his arm as she all but drug him around a corner and down an alleyway. "I know." She suddenly spun him around and slammed him back against a nearby wall and curled herself into his form allowing her hands to rest on his chest while she looked up at him. "W…where did you learn to dance like that?"

Jaune blinked and blushed feeling her hands on his chest before letting his eyes lock on to hers. "Er…well, my sisters. They took dancing lessons when they were younger and I got to be their partner for practice…"

Ruby giggled a bit as she let her eyes move over his face taking in his features. "Well, that explains that…no wonder you can move like that," She ducked her head down a bit breaking his gaze. "I…kind of liked it."

Jaune blinked a bit before letting a hand slide up to brush over her arm. "I-I'm sorry?"

She smiled sheepishly and turned her head away a bit further. "The way you moved…I liked it. It was…" She trailed off a moment as her cheeks reddened. She then looked back at him with wide eyes. "But then she kissed you and I…I got angry. Um…did…did you enjoy it?"

Jaune's eyes were wide, the sight of a jealous Ruby truly enough to shock him. His best friend from Beacon, the most capable warrior he currently knows was jealous…about some woman locking lips with him? "Uh…erm…no. No, I didn't like it."

Ruby smiled a bit a hint of brightness returning to her eyes. "You didn't?"

He laughed a bit and shook his head. "No, of course not. Some random woman just pulled me out of the crowd, used me to rile up said crowd and then laid one on me at random. If anything it was bizarre."

Ruby grinned and pulled back from him quickly taking his hands in hers again. "So…being kissed by some random beautiful woman didn't do a thing for you?"

Jaune rolled his eyes and shook his head once more. "Are you kidding? No way. I don't know that person in the slightest and to get any kind of attraction I need to know them. I'm not like a lot of guys who can just meet a person and in five minutes be doing…stuff. That just never made sense to me."

Ruby felt her internal tension lift hearing him say those words as she took another moment to just take in his features. His eyes, his smile, his jawline...combine that with who he is…yep, she knew she wanted to hang on to him. She took a step back and began to pull him along with her. "Alright, come on, I want to see more of the town."

And so it was, the two made their way out of the alley way and further into the village eventually finding their way to a small café where they were able to sit down and enjoy a nice meal but as they were seated Ruby began to do a few subtle things which Jaune couldn't help but notice.

A good example is that when they were seated she made sure to sit to his left and be close enough that her leg would brush against his. Then when the waitress forgot to bring two glasses of water she insisted on just using a second straw in his glass, they even shared the menu. As they day progressed so did her behavior. She would make sure that whenever they approached anything even remotely resembling a group of people, she would take his arm and slide under it so it was wrapped around her. She would also sneak glances up at him a small smile showing on her lips from time to time. While it did throw him off a bit, if he was being honest with himself, the behavior didn't bother Jaune. It was part of Ruby's charm and overall nature. If anything, he couldn't help but think her actions as cute.

Eventually the two found themselves at a small park sitting idly on some swings looking out at the village in the distance. The sun had begun it downward arc and the sound of birds and cicadas in the air provided a simple ambiance. It was something simple, calm and easily enjoyable for both parties. Until "Jaune…what do you think about Yang?"

He froze, his feet dragging slightly in the dirt under him kicking up a small dust cloud. "Yang? Well…I mean she is a strong fighter and she has grown a lot since Beacon. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side during a fight if that's what you mean."

Ruby smirked but also allowed a small sigh to escape her as she turned her head to face him slightly. "No..., I mean what do you think about her…do you think she is…pretty?"

Jaune frowned hearing the tone in the little reapers voice. He knew that tone. He had heard it before in his own sisters. She was doubting her own beauty. She was doubting her ability to be attractive to someone. "Ruby…of course I think Yang is pretty, I think all the girls in our group are," He winced when he saw her eyes fall a bit. "but I also think you're quite beautiful too."

He couldn't help but smirk when he saw her freeze in place and her cheeks began to redden in a telltale blush. "Y-you do?"

He nodded with a small chuckle. "I do. You shouldn't try to compare yourself to others because you have your own special kind of beauty. It's more than skin deep. Beauty to me is only partly physical, it also depends on who you are inside. Your strength of character, your nature. You have shown so much of that in the short time I've known you and it's amazing. Not to mention your eyes are stunning, your energy is very uplifting and your smile brightens a room. You're more than beautiful Ruby, you're stunning."

The young reaper paused a moment saying nothing before slowly standing up and moving a bit so her back was turned to him not allowing him to see her face. "Jaune…I…"

He quietly rose to his feet as well and moved to stand behind her. "Ruby…Look, I'm sor-umph!"

Before he knew what had occurred he had been slammed into by a red and black missile and had been thrown back with enough force to cause him to trip on the swing he had just been seated on causing him to land hard on his back onto the dirt, sprawling out a bit while one foot remained caught on the seat of the swing. Stepping over him was Ruby who was smiling bright with small tears in her eyes. She said nothing as she looked at him and then slowly moved one leg over him and proceeded to sit down on his abdomen, her tiny form barely putting any weight on him.

"Jaune…that…that was…" She wiggled on him a bit and leaned forward letting her hands slide up over his stomach and chest finally resting on his shoulders. "…amazing." She leaned in a little closer, her cheeks still red from her blush but the close proximity causing him to blush as well. Out of instinct Jaune reached up and gently caught her waist with his hands holding her in a gentle grip which caused her to let out a small gasp before glancing down then back up into his eyes. "Jaune…I…I want to do something…"

Jaune felt his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes began dart around looking into her eyes and then her face, her cheeks, her lips. "Um…what?"

She said nothing for a moment before lightly biting her bottom lip. "Promise not to get mad?"

He quietly nodded. "What is it Rubes?"

"I…saw you and Yang earlier…when she kissed you..."

He frowned and looked away. "Ruby…look, I didn't mean for-"

"I want to try it…"

He stopped mid-sentence jaw still open from speaking. She smirked seeing his face and lightly smacked his shoulder a small laugh escaping her. "Stop it! I'm serious Jaune…I want to try it…I want to kiss you."

Jaune closed his mouth and lightly cleared his throat before locking his eyes onto hers again. "Rubes…look, I don't know if you want to do that…I mean…wouldn't you want to save that for someone special? This isn't something you just do with some random person."

Ruby frowned and narrowed her eyes at the young man making him stop talking. "Jaune…you're pretty special to me, my best friend,and you're hardly a random guy." She then gave him a wolf-like smirk and closed the gap between them "Besides, it's my choice who I want try it with." She pressed her lips into his, a small squeal of joy escaping her before she slid her left hand from his shoulder to his head letting her fingers brush through his hair.

Jaune closed his eyes and felt his heart begin to race as he felt her soft lips against his. He couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of her soft form laying on top of him while her fingers played with his hair. He could feel her squirming in his hands as he tried to steady his hold on her waist and as she began to increase the fervor of her kiss, he could feel her shifting change from a simple squirm to more of a writhing and grinding, pushing down against him, attempting to have more bodily contact.

Jaune began to feel himself react to her motions only to gently pull her down against him enjoying her soft light weight on him. He felt her break the kiss for a moment only to return more forcefully parting her lips with a soft mewling noise, her tongue brushing over his lips begging for him to let her in.

After a few brief moments Jaune began to gently push her back earning a grumbling sound from the reaper who proceeded to sit back while resting her hands on his chest so she could better look down at him. Her eyes were half lidded and her cheeks were a bright red which were only made more stunning by the way she was panting for breath with her mouth slightly open and the tip of her tongue showing.

His eyes trailed over her taking in her face, her silver eyes staring down at him, the slight smile on her lips, the smooth look of her neck and collar. The way her chest heaved as she took her breaths, and the way she continued to press down onto his abdomen while her fingers scratched lightly over his chest. The entire sight before him filled him with both desire and embarrassment knowing that he just had a mini make out session with his best friend. "R-ruby…are you alright?"

The kiss had felt electric. She felt an amazing tingling sensation shoot from her lips down to her core and even her toes making her want to feel as much of him under her as possible. It was magic. He let her approach it at her pace and he didn't try to make any moves on her as she explored the sensations. It felt natural…the way they connected, the way she wanted to move against him, the way his touch on her hips and waist made her gasp. Maybe it was because of who he was to her, maybe it was just a side effect of his semblance, whatever it was though, she knew now why her sister was reluctant to let him go. Her eyes snapped to focus on his, her mouth quickly closing into another smile as she curled her fingers into his shirt once more. "…More…"

He blinked as he watched her lean down once more while she moved her hands to his shoulders and began to tug at his shirt. "R-Ruby?"

She continued to smile at him as she closed the gap and let her forehead rest lightly against his, her warm breath lightly brushing over his lips. "Jaune…that…that was awesome. I can see why Nora and Yang liked kissing you, it's like lightning dust going off down my spine. Can…can we do that again?"

Jaune felt his own cheeks burn red now and he averted his gaze trying to break eye contact with the young woman. "I…uh…thank you. Erm…are you sure you want to do that again…here and now? What about Yang…Nora…Wiess…?"

She froze a moment. Weiss…her partner had shown interest in Jaune too? Yang she would need to find a way to deal with…actually that may get weird but still, Nora was already a given, she made it clear that she didn't mind sharing but Wiess…Wiess wasn't exactly one known for sharing. However, she hadn't shown interest in Jaune before so why start now…oh…yeah the whole saving from death thing.

She let out a small sigh as she came to a realization, everyone of those girls, herself included, were not going to give up their claim…so the only thing she could do at this time is something straight out of her sisters…and Noras playbook. "You know what Jaune…I don't care."

He closed his eyes letting his head sit back a look of relief appearing. "Oh good, I thought for a moment there tha-Wait, What?" His eyes snapped open to look up at the now smiling reaper who lightly tugged at his cloth covered shoulders.

"I said, I don't care. I can understand the others liking you…after all, I like you. If it means I have to work for your affections, I'll do it. I don't mind. I think you're worth working for."

Jaune could only blink a moment in disbelief. Was she really stating that she was officially throwing herself into the ring for his affections? What. The. Hell? Was he hit on the head? Why are the girls suddenly so interested in him? Him of all people, him!? It made no sense! "R-R-Ruby, are you serious?"

She smiled warmly now and gave a small nod. "Is Cresent Rose a high power sniper rifle capable of firing off both dust, high impact and high velocity rounds with an adjustable sight?"

"Umm…"

She rolled her eyes and lightly pinched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Yes I'm serious. Look Jaune, I could spend several minutes here like this with you explaining just how you came to be a catch in my vision but instead I think I'm just going to follow my instincts."

"Your instincts?"

In an instant her eyes became half lidded and she licked her lips before closing the gap between them once again. It was in that very moment Jaune realized two things. The first was that Yang had truly rubbed off more on Ruby than anyone initially thought and the send was that he was going to have a hell of a time once they get back to the house.

Ruby on the other hand made a discovery herself the instant she captured his lips with hers once again. First, while she was normally a bit shy when it came to this sort of thing, she definitely liked being dominate. Second, she needed to talk to Yang as soon as possible if she was going to be able to keep up that role.

-to be continued.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey guys, so we have yet another contender entering the ring! Course we all saw this one coming but I don't think we anticipated the change in Ruby being so quick…ah teenage hormones.

So questions that I think this raises are really as follows. First, how will the rest of the group react? Will Wiess back down, will Yang partner up and help Ruby, will Nora end up renting him out to them like he is property?

What about Ren and Blake, are they meant to be lonely? Better question, what about Qrow, will Jaune survive the protective Uncle? What about Raven? Would she have something to say if she learns Yangs feelings for someone she would deem to be weak? So many questions, tell me your answers.

As always thank you for taking time to read my work. I know you have a choice in your reading and time and I thank you for spending it with me. Also please leave comments, they feed the drive to create. I know I take time to produce chapters but such is my life at this time. Ah real life obligations…

Next story to update will most likely be Crimson…maybe His Secret Admirer…or if a wild hair hits me something I haven't touched in a while and need to finish.

Thanks again for the read and I hope you have a great day. Until next time,

-Grev


	5. Chapter 5

**Comforting Care**

 **Chapter 5**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Yang grunted as she took another swing at the practice bag, each strike of her fists sending a loud boom through the large training area. Behind her Nora was inspecting Magnhild's grenade launcher function making certain that it was operating at optimum boom capacity. Ren had decided to meditate on the upper level of the home on the living room porch while Blake and Wiess were currently out with the Faunus' family mending old wounds and building new bridges.

Yang shifted her feet and moved so she was flanking her imaginary opponent and performed a rapid set of jabs and body blows that would easily take down most opponents who dared to face her. However, while her eyes were focused on the hanging bag, her mind was wandering with questions.

What did Nora really think of Jaune? Would she care if she tried to date him? What about the other girls? Would that upset her? While she could hold herself in a fight, she had no wish to go one on one with the pink bomber. Her hair would most likely get burnt to a crisp. No, she just needed to talk to her and feel things out.

Taking a small step back from the punching bag, Yang relaxed her stance and turned to face Nora who was currently using a small screwdriver to adjust something in Magnhilds inner workings. "Um…Nora? Can I ask you a question?"

Nora's bright blue eyes moved up to focus on the blonde boxer a warm smile coming to her lips. "Of course Yang-arang. What's up?"

Yang couldn't help but smile at the little name she was given but moved forward picking up a towel from a nearby rack and began to use it to wipe the sweat from her neck and arms. "Well, I have to know…what do you intend to do about Jaune?"

Nora blinked as she watched Yang approach, her smile never fading as she gave her answer. "I don't know what you mean exactly? Do you mean in terms of others liking him? Or maybe in terms of he and I becoming a serious item? Oh, maybe you mean as a leader since your team is back together?"

Yang paused a moment before shaking her head. "Uh, no. What I mean is, what do you feel for him? We know you spent the night with him, but the big question is… do you intend to be more than friends with him?"

Nora gave a knowing smirk and gently set her hammer down next to her before rising to her feet. "I see. So, you want to know if I'm putting a claim on Jaune? Do you like him Yang?"

Yang frowned at the teasing tone in the red-heads voice. "I do but it's apparent that I'm not the only one. You've probably seen Ruby around him and I learned that Wiess is interested too…so…I want to know if you are planning on dating him or if we can try to."

Nora gave a slightly devious smirk and nodded. "Yes."

Yang blinked for a moment. "Y-yes? Yes to what? That you're going to date him or that we can make a move on him?"

Nora giggled and turned to her left, sticking her arms out to the side and walking in a line as though on a tightrope. "Yes."

Yang frowned at the girls antics. "Nora I'm not playing a game here. I like Jaune and Ruby does too. You had first dibs, so I need to know, are you dating him or can we try?"

Nora chuckled once more and tilted back a bit while turning her head to better look at her friend. "The answer is yes."

Yang sighed and pinched her nose in frustration. "Ok, I don't get it. Give me a straight answer please."

Nora spun on her heel with a small flourish of her arms and came to a rest facing one hundred and eighty degrees from what she faced before. She continued to grin at Yang, her mirth very evident. "Fine. Yes I'm staking a claim to Jaune and yes you girls can try to date him."

Yang blinked a moment. "Wait…what?"

Nora giggled and did a small cartwheel before ending with a small bounce on her feet. "I said that I'm an item with him, but you girls can try too."

Yang rested her chin between her thumb and forefinger in thought before looking back at the girl. "Wait… So you're going to be with Jaune but don't care if we try to be with him too?"

Nora laughed as she walked up to her friend and placed a small hand on her shoulder. "Yang I want everyone to try and date him. Jaune is amazing and has a lot to offer. I don't care who tries to date him, heck I don't care if you try to kiss, hold, hug, fondle or sleep with him. As long as he keeps me his number one gal, I'm willing to share."

Yang blinked as she stared at the bubbly girl her lilac eyes wide. "So…you wouldn't care if I went on a date with him?"

"Nope."

"If Ruby dated him?"

"Encouraged her to try."

"If I kissed him?"

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"What if he gave me a night like what you just had?"

"I'd recommend you wear as little as possible, so you can feel his hands better."

"…and what if I slept with him?"

Nora gave a sly smirk and narrowed her eyes. "After tonight I'd say give him a ride to remember."

"Holy shit…you're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes-siree. Completely."

After a few brief seconds Yang closed her jaw, confusion still quite evident on her face. Nora reached out and gave her a small pat on the shoulder making her focus her attention once again. "I can explain. You see, Jaune has always been a good person. Sure, he can be a dork, clumsy, and an overall goof but after what we lost…what he lost…well, it's clear he isn't one to give up or turn his back on anyone."

Yang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he is dependable…when he went with Ruby after Beacon…when you all went…that made a clear statement."

Nora walked back to the bench she had been sitting on before. "It was because of him though. Ren and I were ready to pack up and go to another academy when he called us and told us what Ruby wanted to do. He pulled us together to follow her."

Yang wrapped her arms around her middle taking note of the cold metal of her arm brushing against her skin. "He lost so much and kept going."

Nora nodded a sadness showing in her eyes now. "He lost his partner, a woman who loved him…the one who brought him from nothing to where he is now. He changed after that Yang. He grew distant. He wasn't whole. I couldn't stand to see him like that. I couldn't stand to see him be alone and hurting."

"So…when he barged off and isolated himself you made a choice."

"Yes. I've always liked Jaune. After Beacon fell I couldn't help but notice how he changed and grew…I noticed how handsome he was becoming and how silent he was too. He was hurting so much and valued himself so little. So that night, with the help of some liquid courage I decided to show him I care. I cuddled him, comforted him, and then I kissed him. It was at the moment I felt something…something right. Something that told me I can be with him. It was like Pyrrha was giving me her blessing and urging me forward."

Yang smiled softly at her words as she gave a small nod. "I think she would do that."

Nora perked up and gave a wolfish grin to her friend. "So, are you going to try and ask him out today? Oh, are you going to try to make out with him?"

Yang felt her cheeks begin to burn red as she averted her gaze. "Uh…well…no. I want to talk to Ruby first. I want to know where she stands."

Nora placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm, I can understand why but I know she likes him a lot too," She paused then grinned as she stared at Yang and raised her eyebrows. "Oooohhh, I think I know whats going to happen here."

Yang blinked taking a small step back from the girl. "Eh…w-what do you think?"

Nora giggled and pointed at her friend. "You're going to arrange a two for one special! Naughty!"

If Yang was blushing before, her cheeks were now on fire. She raised her hands up waving them emphatically in front of herself while shaking her head. "What! No! No-no-no…that would be too much…that would freak him out...uh…wouldn't it?"

Nora smirked and shook her head. "Yang, most men dream of such things."

Yang frowned a bit and crossed her arms looking away again. "Perhaps but I think we have already established that Jaune is not like most men. He's better."

Nora picked up Magnhild and converted it to its grenade launcher mode. "I agree…so I hope you and Ruby are able to come to a reasonable solution."

"You and me both."

At the moment Yang's scroll beeped showing a message from Ruby had been received. 'Just got back from my date! Come see me in my room, bring cookies!'

"I'm guessing they're back? Oh I envy you! I bet Ruby will want to talk about everything she did!"

Yang chuckled as she took her gloves off. "I kind of hope so. I'm excited for my baby sister…so…I'm guessing you're going to go…"

"Remind Jaune that he belongs to me first? Oh yes." Nora gave a small wink and turned to head upstairs to the main house.

*Jaune*

The house was quiet when he had returned, the sun beginning to make its decent under the horizon. Ruby had walked to the front door then turned to face him still smiling at him with warm red cheeks. "So…I guess this is the end of the date huh…"

He nodded as he shifted his hands to his pockets, his own cheeks taking a red hue. "Uh…I suppose it is."

"Jaune…I had a lot of fun today. Thank you."

The knight sheepishly smiled but shook his head. "No, Ruby I should thank you. It was fun today."

The reaper grinned and bounced on her heels a bit. "Really? So... can we do it again?"

Jaune reached up and lightly scratched the back of his neck while looking down at his own feet. "Uh…well…"

Ruby leaned in her hands clasped in front of her in a demure manner, her silver eyes wide and staring up at him. "Please…"

Jaune felt himself begin to crumble under the strength of her cuteness. Not even his sisters had this level of power, there was no way to resist. "Er…well…yeah."

She tilted her head slightly making a bang brush over her face doubling the intensity of her cuteness. "Really?"

Jaune blushed and nodded. "Yes-no problem-please turn it off."

She leaned back a bit, a look of confusion coming over face. "Huh? Turn what off?"

Jaune sighed as he began to relax. There was no doubt that as she grew Ruby would only grow in this power…she would need to use this power wisely. "Nevermind. So…today was fun."

She continued to smile at him "So…" She shuffled her feet a bit closer to him slowly closing the gap between them. "Isn't this usually when…"

"Uh…when…"

She smirked and shook her head. "And the others say I have a lot to learn." She reached out with both arms and wrapped them around his neck so they were resting on his shoulders making him lean down to her. "Do you get the idea now?"

Jaune blinked at how assertive Ruby just was before nodding. "Yeah…I do."

She closed her eyes as she closed the gap. "Good," And placed a soft light kiss on his lips holding herself there for a few seconds before releasing him and taking a step back. "Ahhh yeah…that is nice."

Jaune couldn't help but develop a stupid little smile at her words which caused her to laugh as she stepped past him and walked into the house. He shook his head attempting to clear his mind of what just occurred but the moment he shut the door and began to make his way to his room a soft lilting voice caught his attention. "Ooooohhhh Jaaaaauuuuunnnneeee."

Turning his head a bit he saw Nora in a nearby doorway, leaning against it with one leg bent and resting on the door frame under her, one arm wrapped around her middle. She was starting at him with half lidded eyes, a sly smile on her lips that looked especially alluring while she was lightly biting her index finger. She wore her usual clothing but the way she carried herself right now was enough to make the young man stop dead in his tracks. "Oh…uh…hi Nora."

Nora said nothing for a moment before pushing off the wall and slowly walking towards him, her footsteps echoing quietly in the hall. When she was close enough she reached her hand out and ran it up his left forearm up to his shoulder in a light teasing touch while slowly moving around him, much like a Beowolf circling its prey. She continued the light touch by moving her fingers over his neck and down his back before completing her walkaround letting her hand wrap around his waist clutching his belt and pulling him closer.

She kept her grip on his belt firm as she pulled him in, her form coming to rest against him, her other hand now sliding up his chest to his neck. The entire time she kept her eyes locked on his forcing him to keep her gaze. Finally, she leaned up and lightly brushed her lips over his in a very light, teasing kiss. "Hmmm, hello there Jaune. I've been waiting for you."

Jaune didn't know how to respond initially, instead relying on instinct so his hands moved automatically to her hips, holding her in a gentle embrace. He did his best to fight the blush on his cheeks but the way she looked at him was enough to turn him into a stammering mess. "Uh, h-hi Nora. What's up?"

"Hmmm" She hummed a bit as she let her fingers brush over the back of his neck making him shiver slightly. "You've been a bad boy Jaune…"

He tensed at those words a small sweat forming on his brow. Had she seen Ruby kiss him? Did she know about Wiess and Yang? Was she angry with him? "O-oh I have?"

She nodded before leaning in and lightly kissing his jaw then his cheek. "Mmmhmm. You went out on a date and left me all alone…All day long."

Great, she was mad about the date with Ruby. Now he had somehow managed to create drama between the- "You took Ruby out on a date and while I'm glad for her, it's time for you to focus on me," She stood up on her toes letting her cheek brush against his as she moved her lips to his ear and let a warm breathy whisper wash over him. "I need you."

Jaune stiffened visibly as his eyes grew wide giving the effect Nora was exactly looking for. She pulled back slightly and bit her bottom lip while looking up at him and gave a small wink. Before any semblance of a clear thought could make its way from his brain to his lips, she had taken hold of his belt and had begun to pull him down the hallway opening the doorway to his room with her foot before pulling him inside and closing it after them.

The moment the door was shut she was on him. Like a lioness attacking her prey she pounced wrapping her arms around him in a strong embrace, her lips finding his for a searing kiss a moan escaping her. She parted her lips and darted her tongue into his mouth another moan escaping her while at the same time she moved one leg up his side wrapping it around him forcing him to press into her. The only true semblance of a thought that appeared in Jaunes mind at this point was that her lip balm tasted like bubble gum.

After a few more seconds he managed to regain his senses and slid his hands up to her middle taking note of just how small her form was in his grip, and gently pushed her back forcing her to break the kiss. The two stood there for a few moments breathing heavy, cheeks red, hearts racing simply looking at each other before either spoke. "N-Nora…that was…"

"Intense?"

"Yeah…what's gotten into you? You weren't this aggressive last night."

She simply smiled before moving forward reaching out to firmly push him back until he hit the bed and fell back onto the soft surface. Jaune sat up on his elbows to look at the redheaded minx to see her standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. Her eyes seemed to gleam with mischief as she moved a hand to her waist and began to unzip her skirt. "That's not the right question Jaune. The question is, what is about to get into me?"

She grinned as she slid her jacket off leaving her in her t-shirt, undergarment and shoes her eyes roaming over him with a hunger he had never seen before. Slowly she moved onto the bed crawling over him until she was able to rest herself on his middle letting herself press against him with a soft coo. "Hmmm, is that a new weapon or are you happy to see me Jaune?"

She pushed his shirt up exposing his stomach and chest to her eyes, licking her lips as she let her gaze travel up his abs to his chest then his eyes. "Yummy…"

Nora began to lean down while letting her hands move down his body once again, her nails lightly scraping over his skin but paused when she felt his hands gently grasp her sides just under her arms. "Hm? Jaune?"

Now pulled out of her lustful haze she saw that he was staring up at her with bright red cheeks and a nervous look in his eyes causing her to snap out of her current mindset and into one of concern. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

His eyes roamed all over her form taking in the sight of her eyes, lips, cheeks, and even her neck. He took in the soft curves of her form sitting on him noting that for someone so strong and so well trained she was still beautiful. "I-I'm sorry, I just…this is sudden…how are you so comfortable with wanting to do…that, with me so soon?"

Nora simply smiled and reached up brushing a hand over his cheek before closing the gap and giving him a soft kiss while settling on top of him. She pulled back slightly and then booped his nose with her finger. "You forget Jaune…I've known you a long time now. I've been in battle with you. I've seen you at your weakest and your strongest and you're the same with me."

She slid her arms around his form turning him into a living body pillow. "I'm closer to you than most others here…so it feels natural for me to be ready to take the next step with you. I already deeply care for you Jaune, I'm just ready to express it in a new and very pleasurable way."

Slowly Jaune reached a hand up and gently cupped Noras cheek in his palm making her sigh and close her eyes as she leaned into the connection. "Nora…I…this…I don't know if I'd be any good for you…"

Her eyes snapped open and focused on his and after a moment of silence a knowing but warm smile came to her lips. "I understand, and I think I can help with that." With that she turned her head and kissed his palm once, then again moving to his wrist before shifting up and kissing his chin and jaw. She sat back slightly and began to pull his shirt up making him shift enough to allow to her strip it from him and toss it across the room. She then sat back making certain to press herself against him as she did and reached back under her top. Seconds later a quiet snap was heard and in a few more seconds she pulled her pink bra out from under the cloth.

She fell forward on him again, both hands catching his cheeks pulling him into a fierce kiss, their lips parting as she slid her tongue over his, both fighting for dominance now. "Mmmm! That's it, take your time, don't feel rushed. It's ok to touch me Jaune, it's ok to explore."

With a bit of hesitation, Jaune began to follow her request. Nora mentally cheered as she began to feel him relax under her, his kiss becoming more fluid and passionate, his body no longer tense under her as she pressed against him. He gently slid his hands up her sides and over her back making her arch against him as he slides his palms down to her waist and hips pausing just above her thighs. Rolling her hips a bit Nora pulled back and smiled down at him. "Do you like how I feel?"

He stared up at her for a few seconds just taking in the very sight of her before nodding. "Yes…you're so…so…soft to the touch. How? I've seen you go through walls and yet your skin is smooth as silk."

Nora grinned and shook her head. "Aura helps but I won't say anything else. I have to keep some of my tricks secret." She then reached back and took hold of his wrist. "I want to feel you touch me more Jaune…I want you touch me all over, starting here." She pushed his hand back placing it so his palm was cupping her panty covered ass gasping when she felt him take a firm grip of it.

Jaune could feel himself begin to succumb to the passion of the moment. He reached back with his free hand and took a firm hold of her thigh enjoying the way he could feel her move above him as he slide it down to her knee. He gave her backside another firm squeeze earning another gasp from her lips and a roll of her hips pressing herself down against him. The heat of her body writhing with his began to fog his mind replacing his nervousness with passion.

The noises she made with each touch, the sighs that escaped her with every grind, the little moans in her throat as she pressed into him, it was overwhelming. He continued to rub her thigh and hip with his left hand until he felt her take hold of his wrist again making him look up at her for explanation. She lightly bit her bottom lip as she guided his hand over her thigh to her stomach. "I love your hands on me Jaune but you need to do some more exploring. There's a part of me that is begging for your touch."

He watched in awe as she pulled his hand under her shirt letting it slide across her smooth stomach moving upwards further and further until he felt her press him against her chest letting him cup her breast. With a light touch she encouraged him to begin to kneed and squeeze her soft flesh, making her softly moan and press harder against him allowing him to feel a firm nub press against his palm. "Mmhmm…that's it. Play with me."

Emboldened by the way she bit her bottom lip as she writhed above him, pressing her breast into his palm and then her butt into his other, Jaune decided to push his boundaries and began to squeeze and kneed her flesh with more pressure only making her moan louder. "A-am I doing ok? Does it feel good?"

Nora smirked and slide a hand down her stomach to where her pelvis pressed against him and let out a shaky breath as she seemed to be shifting around slightly. His eyes grew wide however as he watched her slowly pull her hand back showing two wet fingers. "Jaune your touch is electric to me, look at what you do to me. Do it more, find all my places, leave nothing untouched."

In an effort to entice him further Nora then pulled her hand back and made a show of licking her fluid off her finger noting that Jaunes grip on her increased making her gasp out again. In that instant Jaune felt his passions let loose and he began to run his hands all over Noras form. He released her breast and reached down to pull her top from her tossing it away before pulling her down against him once more, his lips seeking hers out.

She moaned into his kiss as she squirmed in his embrace loving the feeling of her chest brushing over his, her hands sliding down to his waist tugging at the waistband a moment before she had enough and unbuttoned them and all but ripped open the zipper. She rose up on her knees and used her strength to strip them off Juane leaving him in a pair of blue boxers which did little to hide the large bulge contained there.

Wasting no time Nora sat back on his knees and grasped his hard member through the cloth of his boxers, licking her lips in anticipation. She stared at Jaunes prone form enjoying the way his cheeks flushed and how he was still trying to catch his breath from their ravenous kissing. She loved the heat coming off of him through the cloth and gave him another squeeze causing him to shift and buck his hips a hint of wetness showing at the tip from his pre. "Mmmm, look what we have here Jaune. Did I do this to you?"

Jaune grit his teeth a bit as she continued to slowly slide her hand up and down the cloth covered shaft teasing him. She continued to keep his gaze with her sharp eyes smiling brightly at him now, clearly thrilled to create such a response from him. "N-Nora, you sh-should stop! I don't know if I can hold it!"

Nora gave him a wicked grin now as she continued to slow up and down strokes loving how she could feel his pulse with each throb. "Oh really? What if I want that Jaune-Jaune? What if I want to see the look on your face when you release? Hm? "She pulled herself back further moving to sit on her knees just in front of him and leaned down letting her lips brush over the covered head allowing her to catch a brief taste of him. She stared at him as she let the shaft rub across her cheek. "What if I want to taste you as you let go…what if I want to take your virgin cum and feel you send it down my throat?"

Jaune closed his eyes as he clenched a fist grunting as he strained to keep himself from releasing his pent-up seed. "N-Nora! I'm going to..to"

Nora pulled down his boxers freeing his member catching it in her firm hold, pumping her hand up and down it, twisting it with each jerk. "That's it Jaune, let it go, cum for your queen. I want it, cum for me!"

Jaune grunted as he slammed his head back into the bed his hips thrusting up as he lost control. Nora was quick to bring his member to her lips sucking on him vigorously while rolling her tongue over the angry purple head again and again until she felt the first thick rope of his cum hit the roof of her mouth. She slammed her head down and began to swallow each mouthful loving the sensation of him twitching and jerking in her mouth, the taste of him making her feel euphoric. Spurt after spurt, rope after thick rope of his cum poured into her mouth making her moan as she tried to count just how much was pent up in him. Five, six, seven...was his cum tied to his aura?

Finally, he began to come down, the cum slowing so she could gently bob her head up and down using her tongue to clean every inch of his still hard member, moaning as she felt him once again throb against her tongue. Slowly she began to pull back allowing the member to escape her lips with a soft pop and she held it in her hand stroking him idly while she stared up at him with a look of pure affection. "Jaune…how do you feel?"

The knight managed to take a slow breath as he tried to recover from the fireworks in his mind though the sensation of her stroking him now was still enough to make him shiver. He opened his eyes and stared down at her a look of wonder in his eyes. "That…wow…Nora…you're amazing."

She smirked and gave him a small wink before turning her head and slowly running the length of her tongue up the base of his member to the tip. "Mmm, I just think I was made for you…and I know that you were made for me." She smirks and squeezes his member once again.

He smiled sheepishly at her and began to sit up. "Um…Nora?"

She smiled and slowly rose back up to move into his lap wrapping her arms around him while he slid his around her holding her close. "Mmmhmm?"

"That felt amazing…I've never…well…you know…but…"

She frowned a small look of concern coming to her face. "But what? What's wrong Jaune?"

He moved in and softly kissed her lips making her pause then smile again. "Nothing…but I want to help you feel good too. So, I've seen sites on the net and I've read things…would you like it if I did…that for you?"

The pink bomber blinked a moment before she pulled him into a deep kiss her hands wrapping tightly around his neck. Jaune wasted no time and slid his hand under her cupping her ass allowing him to hold her as he shifted on the bed and rose to his feet picking them both up before turning around and moving her down onto the bed so he was now looming over her. She broke the kiss and laid back letting her hands side down his arms. "You are becoming bold…I like it Jaune. Now…I want you to nibble down my body, make me gasp and moan before you touch me there and then when I can't take it anymore I want you to make me scream for you…think you can do it?"

Jaune simply took a tactic from her playbook and ground himself against her allowing the tip of his member to brush between her lips making her gasp and arch slightly. "Ah-mmm, naughty Jaune…keep doing that and I'll just skip to the main event with you here and now."

She reached up and gripped him by the shoulders pulling him down into another firm kiss before running her fingers through his hair. "Now…explore me…"

*Ruby and Yang*

Ruby peaked her head into her sister room smiling the moment she saw her sitting cross legged on her bed in her lap was a fresh bag of cookies. "Hey sis."

Yang smiled warmly and patted the bed spot next to her. "Hey Rubes, come on over. I got some cookies though they're just a generic brand. I'd made fresh ones if I had more time."

The young reaper appeared next to her in a flash, her hands already grabbing at the sweet treat. "That's ok! Thanks for bringing them."

Yang smiled warmly at her sister, taking note of just how much she had grown. She looked more and more like Summer every day, at least from what she could remember on her step mother. She was a beautiful person inside and out and Ruby was the same way.

She pushed those thoughts aside for a moment though as she focused back on the real reason she wanted to talk to her sister. "So…how was it?"

Ruby froze mid bite and quietly looked at her sister as her cheeks began to turn red. "O-oh, it was…"

Yang leaned in a bit. "Yeess?" By the look in Ruby's face she may have to beat the crap out of Jaune.

Ruby let the cookie fall back to the bag and she lightly poked her fingers together timidly. "Well…first we went for a walk and I showed him this awesome view that I found when we first came into Mistral. Then we walked around town a bit and did some sightseeing…then there was this dancer…"

Yang blinked as she saw her sisters face begin to scowl. "Wait a sec, a dancer?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, it was a street show done by some local performers, music, dancing, it was fun. Then this dancer came up and just dragged Jaune out of the audience and into the show." Her eyes narrowed as she clenched a fist. "She was all over him Yang. Grinding, writhing, it was terrible."

Yang reached out and placed her hand on Rubys shoulder a look of understanding on her face, raging anger in her core. "So…did you kick her ass?"

Ruby laughed and smiled shaking her head her sour mood all but dissipating. "That's the thing, before I could react Jaune just…took control of the situation. He began to dance with the woman taking the lead position which…well…it…"

"It…what?"

Rubys cheeks began to turn a new shade of red. "I..well…"

"Yeesss?"

"I.."

Yang nodded in encouragement. "Come on…out with it Rubes, I'm dying to know now."

"Well…"

"…RUBY!"

"IT WAS HOT!" Ruby shouted with eyes clenched shut hands balled in her lap.

Yang could only blink a moment before breaking out into a giggling fit. "Ha, ha, ha! W-what do you mean?"

Ruby held her hands to her chest as she faced her sister, her cheeks still quite red but there was now a different look in her eyes. "It…it was…the way he moved…the way he held himself…by Oum those hip movements!" Ruby leaned in and took Yang by the shoulders. "It was sexy Yang…"

Yang blinked at the clear and evident change in her sister's behavior. So seeing Jaune dance sparked something off in her sister…never underestimate the power of a man dancing with confidence. "I get it Ruby, you liked seeing him move…after seeing him at the dance at Beacon I can understand why."

"Yeah but after that, that woman kissed him and tossed him back to the audience."

Yang's expression never changed. "Where was this dance at? I need to go murder someone."

"Yang!"

"Kidding, I'm kidding…for now…"

"Yang!"

"Oh fine, sheesh…so then what?"

"Well…I pulled him away from there and we ended up eventually making it to a park. We were sitting and talking when I asked him something."

"So…what did you ask him?"

"You're not going to get mad, are you?"

Yang blinked and slowly crossed her arms. "I won't get mad but I'm pretty curious now."

Ruby chuckled nervously as she played with the hem of her shirt. "Ah, heh, well…I asked him if he thought you were pretty."

Yang froze for a moment. Part of her wondering what Jaune would have said to answer such a question but a much larger part of her felt intense hurt and worry for her sister for even having to ask something like that. Ruby was comparing her own beauty to Yangs...did this mean she felt that she couldn't compete with her? Was she jealous? Worse…did she put an idea that she wasn't beautiful into her sisters mind?

"R-Ruby, why would you need to-"

"I saw…" She almost whispered it but the tone in her voice was enough to send a pang of worry through Yang.

"S…saw what?" Please no, please no, not the training area, not when she talked about sharing Jaune.

"I saw you…on top of him…kissing him…"

Yangs heart dropped even as her own cheeks began to redden. Damn… "R-Ruby…look I…I didn't mean to…"

"I heard you too…I heard him say that I asked him out…and I heard your response." Her hands clenched the fabric of the shirt now.

The little reaper had now put the bag of cookies to the side and was looking down avoiding eye contact with her sister, a look of nervousness showing on her face. Yangs heart all but broke at the sight. She knew she may have just stepped on a land mine, but she needed to do something. "Ruby…look before I get to that…let me ask you this. What did Jaune say to your question?"

"…He said yes. He said you were beautiful…"

Her heart sank for her sister while her own seemed to cheer in a small bit of joy. "Oh Ruby-"

"-But he said I was too!" She turned and looked up at Yang with a bright smile. "He said that he looks at Beauty in more than a few ways and based on how he views it, I'm stunning! Stunning!"

Suddenly the sour mood had all but disappeared and replaced with the usual bubbly energy that Ruby exuded from her person. "Yang he said I wasn't just beautiful but stunning…it was so sweet, and he was so genuine when he said it I practically tackled him."

Yang laughed and gave her sister a warm hug, her heart cheering for her. "I'm so happy for you Ruby!" She knew that Jaune would be honest with her, and she had been right…lucky for him. Yes she liked the man but she was still a big sister. "So, what did you do after you tackled him? Did you come straight back to talk about it?"

Ruby smirked and lightly scratched her cheek a nervous laugh escaping her. "Ah..heh…well, no, not exactly."

This caught Yangs attention right away her gossip sense tingling. Did her sister do something scandalous? "Oh-ho-ho, really now…so what did happen?"

Ruby looked away while playing with her hands, but her voice made it clear that it wasn't a bad memory but something far more pleasant. "Well…I knocked him off his swing and landed on him...um…I was sitting on his waist…it turns out he is pretty comfy…"

Yang smirked and nodded. "Mmhmm, he is…so…what happened next?"

"Well…he was so close…and he smelled good…and…well…I couldn't help myself. I kissed him!"

Yang froze for a moment before laughing and all but tackling Ruby in a big hug causing the little redhead to squirm uncomfortably in her sister grip. "Ha! I knew it! I knew you were going to make a move on him! Way to go little sis!"

"Ack- Yang, need, air!" Ruby squirmed and tried to escape from her sisters hold with little success and finally let out a sigh of defeat as she went limp and let Yang have her way.

Yang smirked and let her go sitting back a bit. "So…how was it? Did Remnant move? Did he melt under you?"

Ruby chuckled and shook her head. "No but I melted on him-Eep!" She froze, the dreamy look snapping from her face to one of worry and embarrassment while looking at Yang's now wolfish grin. "I..um…well…I wanted to kiss him again, it was electric…and I wanted to get closer to him…it was like I couldn't…" She trailed off.

"Like you couldn't get enough of him and wanted even more contact…am I right?" Yang gave a knowing look to her blushing sister.

Yang giggled once more as Ruby nodded silently her sheepishness taking over once more. "I knew it…apparently Arc is indeed a lady killer. It's a good thing he doesn't realize just how much talent he has."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah but…now what? I want to keep going out with him…and more…and I know you do too…Can we even think of doing something like that?"

Yang smirked and patted Ruby on the shoulder. "Don't worry little sister. We're huntresses. In situations like ours, unique relationships are the norm. I think Nora already had something like this in mind. She told me that so long as he remembers that she is number one, we can join in. So, I think we can just share him. Honestly, I think Jaune is about to learn just how lucky a guy he is. After all, lots of guys dream about this sort of thing and it's not like Jaune will be one to truly abuse something like this."

Ruby let out a small laugh. "Ha, yeah, he'll probably be freaked out," Her smile began to fade though as she looked down once more. "But…um…Yang, what if he doesn't like me?"

"What do you mean? He already likes you, that much is clear."

She shook her head. "No, I mean what if I'm not able to meet his…expectations. You know I'm not exactly…experienced."

Yang was quick to slide in closer and put an arm around her sister. "Ruby, this is Jaune we're talking about. It is known without a doubt that he is just as inexperienced as anyone. You shouldn't worry about anything like that. You know he likes you and if he doesn't like you for something like that, then he is a moron and I'll punch him so hard his voice will become high pitched that yours. Just be you, just be the same, stunning Ruby Rose that we all know and love."

Ruby leaned into her sister and gave her another warm hug. "Thanks Yang."

"Anytime Ruby. So…next question is…when are we able to take Jaune out again?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Are you already trying to get him to take you out for a night on the town?"

Yang smirked as she gave her a small shove "What? I can't help it. You got to have a date with him and even a few kisses, I want my turn."

"Well…what if next time we go to a beach, oh maybe a movie slumber party…awwww yeah…" Ruby had a devious grin on her face, her eyes unfocused clearly imagining something in her mind.

Yang laughed and lightly pinched Rubys arm making her snap out of her fantasy. "Hey, don't be too eager to go and have bad thoughts about him. You're still younger than me and I'm going to make sure you don't do anything until you're ready."

Ruby puffed up her cheeks in a small pout. "Hey I've grown and I'm still drinking milk so I'm just going to get even better. Besides, what if I just want to tease him a bit?"

Yang laughed as she reached over and took the bag of cookies from next to her sister. "Oh-ho, really now? Taking a page out of my book little sis? Naughty."

Ruby grinned as she reached into the bag taking a few of the sweet treats for herself. "Well can you blame me? I grew up under your influence."

Taking a small bit of a cookie Yang could only nod in agreement. She was indeed a good influence on her sister. "True enough…alright, so I think there are a few things we can do."

*Weiss*

The heiress was antsy, at least on the inside. Thanks to her upbringing she was able to hide that fact very well during her time meeting with Blake and her family. As it turns out they were very accepting of her and she was able to show that not all member of her family were backwards thinking greedy lien mongers.

She had been truly amazed to see just how massive a man Blakes father was and just how kind her mother was. It was clear that Blake received her quiet nature from her father and her looks from her mother…Wiess hoped that she would look that beautiful when she was that age.

However, despite the possible tensions that could have arisen in their meeting, she was able to properly thank all of the Faunus for their help in the battle. Hopefully they all could come together to forge a proper future of peace and understanding, despite what war mongers wanted, and truly make remnant a better place for everyone.

However, that was not why she was antsy. She was antsy because she was making her way back to the house to see the object of her desire. The adorkable knight who had managed to not only save her life but also cause a rise of new feelings deep within. Ever since she had worked up the courage to join him in the shower that morning he had been running rampant in her mind.

Her thoughts raced to his gentle and kind nature that he showed throughout his time in Beacon…and how she had treated him. She remembered how she had been told about his actions at the dance with Neptune and how she had pretty well ignored it. Then after the fall of Beacon and the loss of Pyrrha he soldiered on and helped Ruby while she had to abandon her…he was truly something and thankfully she had matured quite a bit. Speaking of matured though…Jaune had grown…and as Yang would say 'momma likes.'

She shook her head pushing those thoughts to the side, for the moment. No, she needed to focus. She wanted to find Jaune as soon as possible and continue to explore the possibilities of being with him. She had to admit that her behavior in the shower had been a bit rash…if not enjoyable but perhaps she should sit down with him for a bit and help him ease into the situation…followed by some more personal time.

She slipped into the quiet house, a small bounce in her step. "Hello? Is anyone here?" No answer. Odd, she figured that at least Yang or Ruby would still be there…maybe they were down in the training room.

She began to make her way down the hall when something caught her attention, a noise. Stopping in her tracks she tilted her head attempting to hear it a little better.

"Ahh!"

She felt a chill go down her spine. That sounded like Nora and it came from down the hall. Pulling her sword from her side Wiess quickly made her way down the hall trying to find out which room her cry had come from.

"MMM!"

Two doors down. She closed the distance with ease placing her hand on the door handle the moment she reached it, her blade raised. She didn't know what to expect but if it were Salems henchmen, or remnant members of the White Fang she was prepared.

"AAAHNN!"

Wasting no more time the snow queen slammed the door open ready for combat only to freeze at the sight before her. There on Jaunes bed was Nora, hair tossed and wild, eyes closed with a blissful smile on her lips, a bit of drool coming down one side of her chin. He chest was heaving and red clearly showing signs of exertion while her arms rested beside her, her hands clenched the bedsheets in a firm grip.

"Hahh…hahhh…mmmm…."

That wasn't all she witnessed however. As she let her gaze move over the redhead's body, she began to look lower where she saw Noras legs tightly wrapped around the head of none other than Jaune, forcing his face against her hairless quim, a sheen of liquid showing on his face and her thighs. The one thing that would be forever embedded in her mind though was the sight of Jaune eagerly lapping at her, hands on her hips holding her still so he could lap at her with ease.

She intended to leave, she really did…but the sight before her was…amazing. She could see everything. The way Nora would gasp and close her eyes bucking her hips with each lap of his tongue. The way she would tighten her thighs around him, urging him to push deeper. Jaunes strong back leading to his broad shoulders then to his arms and hands where he had a firm grip on Noras form. Wiess let her eyes drift downward where she saw what made her gasp. Jaunes throbbing manhood fully exposed to her…she licked her lips.

"Mmhmmm, hi there Wiess…enjoying the show?"

Ice blue eyes snapped up to look Nora who was smirking up at her as she ran a hand through Jaunes hair. In that moment several things happened in quick succession. First Wiess let out a small startled scream and then dropped Myrtenaster making a loud clang on the floor which then bounced awkwardly and jutted forward striking Jaune on the backside making him jump and all but throw a laughing Nora back on the bed while he yelped in pain while using a now free hand to rub the tender wound.

"OUCH!"

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry!" Wiess raised her hands to her cheeks though her eyes stayed glued to the sight before her.

Nora hopped up though a bit wobbly, the evidence of Jaunes actions clearly showing on her thighs. "That was amazing Jaune, I think I'm going to have you do that every night!"

Jaune responded by trying to step back without planting his food on Myrtenaster while at the same time trying to cover himself with his hands though with little use. "Gah! Wiess?! What are you doing in here?"

Nora pouted as she reached over and tried to pull his arm away. "Aww, why cover up Jaune? Let her get an eyeful of you. Afraid she'll like it?"

In that moment Yang peaked her head inside, a look of concern showing in her eyes as she looked at Wiess but the moment her eyes locked onto Jaune her look of worry was replaced by a wolfish grin. "Hey, we heard some yelling down the hall, is everything -Oh man Jaune, I didn't know you were packing that! Hey Ruby, come here and get a good look!"

Ruby rounded the corner now her silver eyes focusing on Jaunes bare form now, her cheeks going red right away. "Wha- OH JAUNE YOU'RE NAKED!"

With nothing else to do, Jaune fell to the floor on his stomach using the maneuver to cover himself in desperation. "WHY ARE YOU ALL IN HERE NOW?!"

Nora just giggled and tilted her head not bothering to cover herself. "Hmm, I think you girls jumped the gun a bit."

-To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey guys, I wanted to say thank you for taking time to read my work. I really do appreciate it. I also truly appreciate the reviews, thoughts and comments that come through on my stories. You guys offer lots of insights, thoughts and opinions that I don't catch and it really makes me think. It makes me strive to do a better job writing.

So a lot has happened in this chapter. Yang and Ruby talked, Nora had more fun with Jaune and the poor guy just earned himself the nickname "The Flash"

So next question is…what happens now? I know some obvious choices would be orgy or some such but seriously, what might happen? I mean Nora seems as happy go lucky as ever while Wiess is beginning to let her mind wander…perhaps a naughtier half coming out? Yang and Ruby seem to have settled down a bit while Yang still wants to tease both Jaune and Ruby so…that could be interesting. However, the big question in my mind is Jaune. The guy has gone from zero to lady magnet in less than a full 72 hour period. That has to mess with him but the big question is how. Is he going to just roll with it, will he freak out? You tell me.

Thanks again for reading my work. Have a great day.

-Grev


	6. Chapter 6

**Comforting Care**

 **Chapter 6**

 **By**

 **Grevin 5**

How did it end up like this? This had to be the most uncomfortable situation he had ever been in. It was worse than having his ass kicked in combat training and far worse than when he got sick on the airships. Here he sat on his bed with a pillow in his lap while Nora, naked as the day she was born stood beside him having a cheerful discussion with Yang, Wiess and Ruby, all of whom were stealing glances at him from time to time with wry little smiles on the corner of their lips.

Nora stood with hands on her hips, her blue eyes bright as her smile. "Look girls, I can appreciate you wanting to get a piece of my man but like I've said before, I get first dibs."

Weiss stood with her arms crossed head turned to look away slightly but not enough to prevent her from stealing looks from the corner of her eye. "Well It's not my fault! I came into the house and heard strange noises. I thought there was an intruder. How was I to know that…that…"

"That Nora was getting her bell rung by a talented tongue?"

Weiss froze and looked over at the grinning Yang who in turn was looking hungrily at Jaune. "Maybe you can practice your technique with me lover boy. I wouldn't mind helping you train."

Ruby who stood next to her sister with reddened cheeks looked between the three then at Jaune before tilting her head to the side. "Training in what Yang?"

At those words Yang promptly began to crack up while Weiss continued to look mortified. Nora simply shrugged her shoulders before giving her a playful wink. "If you ask nicely I'll help you learn that training with Jaune."

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "W-what? Training? Nora are you saying th-"

"That I'll let you give the girls the same treatment you gave me? Absolutely! It would be a crime to deny them your talented tongue Jaune. They just have to wait for you and me to do the deed...unless…"

This caught the rest of the groups attention and they all looked at her curiously while Jaune felt his heart rate and nervousness increase. Yang smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Unless…what?"

Noras grin turned wolfish as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Unless you'd like to help make his first time truly memorable…that could be really fun."

"Umm…girls, don't I get-"

Weiss stomped a foot and glared a bit at Nora. "Are you suggesting that we…with you…and he…?"

Nora giggled ignoring how her chest bounced as she did so. "Yep. Don't you think it'd be awesome? It'd be totally hot!"

"Girls…look I don't th-"

"Wait, I don't get it…Yang, what are they talking about?" Ruby looked over at her sister with a bit of confusion.

Yang just chuckled and patted Ruby on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it sis. You'll understand later. Trust me you'll like it."

His face was turning red and he was beginning to fidget in his seat. "Hey, look I'm n-"

"You can't be serious Nora…how would that even work?" Weiss spoke in a tone which made her sound shocked but her red cheeks belied her thoughts.

"Now list-"

Nora laughed. "Easy. Lay him down so I get the best part, someone else can have his tongue and his hands can entertain the other two."

Yang laughed and clapped her hands doubling over slightly in her mirth. "It'd be a Jaune merry go round! Ha!"

"STOP IT!"

The four gasped and turned to see Jaune on his feet fully exposed, the pillow covering him cast down to his feet. All of the four with the exception of Nora began to blush as they took the view in and if one listened close enough they could hear Ruby mutter "Kare wa ōkī."

While the others were letting their eyes wander of his form taking in his toned figure, Nora was looking at his eyes which caused her smile to falter. He was angry…visibly angry. His eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed, fists clenched. "J..Jaune?"

"I think you all need to go back to your rooms. Please."

All four eyes found his now, the tone of his voice sending a chill into the room. He slowly raised a hand and pointed to the door uncaring about how he was showing them everything he had. "Go. Now. Please."

Ruby didn't hesitate and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Weiss frowned but looked away, as she too followed his wishes and stepped out of the room. Yang didn't move and instead cocked a hip to the side letting her eyes lock on his. "Come on lover boy, we were just-

He shook his head once causing her to stop mid-sentence. "You were talking about using me like a piece of meat…"

She froze a look of pain washing over her face. "Jaune…come on we were just joking around."

He closed his eyes and quietly moved to cover himself from her view, his temper beginning to fade and his common sense taking over once more. "Look…I understand what you're saying but right now I think I need some time to think. Please."

She frowned but nodded slowly turning away and slowly stepping out the door. "…alright."

Nora watched her three friends leave in silence before turning back to the blonde knight. "Jauney…"

He turned away and quickly grabbed his boxers and her panties quietly offering them out to her. "Nora, I…" He paused a moment before letting out a sigh and looking away.

She silently put on her clothes, her soft gaze watching him, noting how he had deflated back to how he looked the other day. Together they dressed in silence, the tension palpable between them. She quietly put her top on and adjusted it a bit while watching him put on his shoes. Slowly she began to move towards him, extending a hand "Jaune…"

He turned and looked up at her his eyes making her stop in place and slightly pull her hand back in hesitation. She could feel her heart sink at the sight. He was filled with sorrow, with uncertainty…loathing…but not at her. No…it was clear it was directed at himself. "Oh Jaune…"

He cleared his throat and rose to his feet moving around the pink bomber. "I...um…I'm going out for a while. I'm…I'm sorry."

Before she could respond he had opened the door and seconds later she heard the door to the house open and shut with a quiet click. Nora felt her legs give out making her sink to the bed some tears beginning to flow from her eyes. Had she driven him off? Did she take things too far? She hadn't meant to hurt him...now what could she do…what should she do? She quietly pulled her scroll from her pocket and tapped a few numbers before bringing it to her ear. "Hello…Ren?"

While it had been a warm day, the evening was beginning to take a bit of a chill but that didn't even register to Jaune. Currently he was walking quickly, aimlessly and without destination. He didn't pay attention to where he walked barely avoiding crashing into people as he brushed past them. His focus was on his thoughts regarding what he just experienced.

At first it was amazing…the haze of pleasure, the heat of Noras breath on his skin, the way she writhed under his touch…it was hypnotic…the way she looked at him as he kissed down her stomach and her thighs…it was a beautiful vision. Finally, the way she moaned as he lapped at her, that was music to his ears. But it didn't last long.

One moment he was caught up in the moment loving how he was making her squirm and the next he had been cut on the ass and the next thing he knew he was being talked about like he was a plaything for the girls…and he didn't know what to think of it.

Part of him was angry…he wasn't a toy to be handed out from person to person. He wasn't an escort to be used by them...it just didn't feel quite right. He almost felt as though they were only thinking with hormones and weren't considering his personal thoughts or feelings. Was he just an object to them now? If so, why and how long until they tire of him? At the same time they all had made it quite clear that it was more than a physical attraction. They had all stated that he had shown them his character and they like it. Was it even possible for something like that to happen? It sounded like something out of a mature comic book and yet here he was.

The other part of him felt terrible for what he had done. He had basically snapped at his only friends because he couldn't handle the situation. Maybe it was because he felt embarrassed about what happened earlier…or maybe because he was overwhelmed by how they all just suddenly took an interest in him. Maybe it just was building up since…Beacon.

He felt a lump form in his throat begin to form and he broke into a run. He didn't know where he was headed at first but after a time he began to recognize where he was…he had been here with Ruby earlier. He found himself looking out over the city which was being covered in a beautiful array of colors from the sunset. Under normal circumstances it would have been stunning, and this place would be perfect for a date and for him, it provided little comfort.

He sat on the bench and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he tried to clear his mind. What should he do? Should he continue the path he was on? Should he be open to the idea of being wanted by several girls? Should he just break it off and try to go back to normal? Normal…there was a strange concept.

He was so lost in thought he failed to hear the fluttering of feathers followed by the tired but quiet grunt of someone sitting down next to him. He did however smell the alcohol. Turning his head he saw the veteran hunter Qrow sitting next to him taking a swig out of his ever present flask. The older hunter finally finished his drink letting out a small "Ahhh…" before closing the lid on it once more and then looking back at the young knight. "So…women trouble huh kid?"

Two thoughts ran through his mind in that moment. First, maybe Qrow would have some good advice for him. After all he was worldly, smart, and a great source of information. The second item was that he was the uncle of both Yang and Ruby and would easily murder him if he found out that his nieces just saw him naked a little over an hour ago. "Uh…yes…"

Qrow nodded and turned to look out at the sunset once again and then in an act that truly surprised the young man, held out his flask giving it a small shake. "Here, take a swig or two. It helps."

Jaune hesitated. Was it a trick? A trap meant to show he was no good? "Would that be alright?"

Qrow frowned and looked at him again. "You got drunk with the others just the other night…I know you can handle it. Take a drink."

Not wanting to anger the man Jaune quickly took hold of the flask, finding that it was surprisingly heavy. He unscrewed the cap and the strong smell of Vodka wafted to his nose making him cough slightly. He then took a steadying breath, brought the flask to his lips and tilted it back taking a large drink.

Fire…it wasn't alcohol, it was fire. It was liquid fire dust rolling down his throat and into his stomach. He coughed and took a ragged breath as he tried to gather his wits all while Qrow easily took the flask back, took another swig and then closed it up and tucked it back into his coat, a small smirk showing on the corner of his lips.

"Careful kid, this stuff has bite. Drink too much and you'll end up waking up married to some random girl." Qrow chuckled as Jaune finally caught his breath.

"W-what was that stuff?"

The aged hunter smirked and sat up a bit "That is a special Branwen brew. An old family recipe that is made in the back woods of patch. I have a friend who watches it for me when I'm away. It's perfect for cooking, drinking and for forgetting your troubles."

He turned a bit to face Jaune more directly and sat forward resting his elbow on his knee. "And you look like you're troubled. Want to share?"

Jaune could feel himself pale. If he wasn't careful he would die this night. "It…It's about a girl sir...well…girls…"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes…I…I don't know what to do exactly."

Qrow chuckled a bit. "Kid, if you need to know about the birds and bees, I'm not the one to teach you that. I'd say you need to talk to old Ozpin."

Jaune bristled a bit sitting up more. "No, no-no, that's not the problem. It's…a bit more complicated."

Qrow took a moment and said nothing while looking Jaune over carefully then leaned over taking a slightly more aggressive stance. "…You didn't knock up Yang did you?"

Jaune paled and shook his head "No!"

Qrows hand went to his back gripping the hilt of his weapon. "You knocked up Ruby?!"

Jaune stood up shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him. "No! Gods no! I've never even…ugh…" He slumped his shoulders and sank back down to the bench with a sigh, head returning to his hands. "If you want to kill me then kill me but please leave me in one piece for my family's sake, they would want an open casket funeral."

The grizzled man released his hold of his weapon and sat back laughing as he once again reached into his coat and offered Jaune his flask. "Relax kid. I'm just messing with you. If you knocked up Yang it would be because she gave you no choice. That girl can take care of herself. As for Ruby…well, Yang would have gutted you before I could pull my weapon."

Jaune snatched the flask from the man and this time took two heavy gulps before returning it, earning an impressed whistle from the man. After taking another moment to clear his throat of the fire he let his eyes move to the sight of the city once more. "So…can I ask you some advice?"

"Go for it blondie."

"Ok, so for most of my life I've been a joke. A Dweeb. A failure. When I first came to Beacon my Aura wasn't even unlocked and I had no training."

Qrow chuckled and nodded as he crossed his arms while listening to the young man. "I'll say. I told Ozpin you'd be dead before the end of Initiation the moment I saw your faked transcripts."

"Wait?! You and Ozpin knew?! When..How..But…Why was I allowed in then?"

Qrow smirked "Ozpin saw something in you kid, something important. He is a pretty smart guy after all and he has his reasons for doing things. Don't worry it isn't as though we all knew about those transcripts. Just Ozpin, Me and Goodwitch."

"I suppose that makes sense with how she kept pushing me in combat training."

"She wanted to do her best to make sure you would be ready for the real world. She doesn't like to bury students in graves…just homework."

"Yeah…I got that."

"So…spill it kid…what's going on?"

Jaune sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "OK, so I'm Mr. Dork...not cool, not someone worth spending time with anywhere let alone Beacon…well, one person thought I was worth the time, but I was too clueless to realize and now she's gone. Anyway, after Beacon falls I just do what I consider is right and go to help a friend in need. The next thing I know, I've un unlocked my semblance and after a hard fight instead of things going back to normal, I find myself being the subject of attention of my teammate and then Weiss, Ruby and Yang. Not just friendly chit chat but actual romantic interest."

Jaune fidgeted his feet as he tried to find a way to properly discuss what had occurred. "It…it makes no sense. Before I was just Jaune…plain, pathetic Jaune. The butt of jokes, the one who would be left behind and had little to contribute. Now…it's like a switch was flipped and I can't get away from them. I don't understand it and the last thing I want to do is hurt any of them. They are all good girls and inspire me to be better than I am currently but why all the sudden interest in me? There are better hunters out there to be interested in."

Qrow smirked and shook his head. "Sounds to me like a case of the Taiyang."

Jaune blinked and looked over at the grizzled hunter. "W…what? I don't follow."

"Yang and Ruby's father. He was a lot like you. Not all that exceptional at first, but he was kind hearted and was always trying to better himself. He was considered to be pretty weak at first, but he managed to catch the eye of my sister and of Rose. Yang and Ruby's respective mothers. Do you know why they were drawn to him?"

Jaune quietly shook his head. Qrow nodded and closed his eyes. "The same reason other women became interested in him. He was a good man. He wouldn't quit when he started something, and he was always kind. You are a lot like that blondie. You lost someone close…your partner. You didn't curl up and cry, you didn't quit. You joined Ruby on a very difficult journey and even pulled people from your old team along with."

"I don't see what the big deal about that is…I've heard that before and I was just doing what anyone would for her."

Qrow reached out and lightly smacked Jaune across the back of the head making him wince. "No! Kid, obviously not everyone did. Yang was depressed, Blake was gone, Weiss was gone, all that was left were you three. You were their leader so they followed you. You supported that girl when she needed it most and helped her survive. It's pretty easy to see why she has a crush on you."

Jaune frowned and rubbed the back of his head frowning as he glared at the dark-haired man. "Ok, but what about the others? It makes no sense?"

"Did you save the life of Weiss?"

"Well…yes but-"

"Did you support and keep Yangs sister alive?"

"Maybe? I don't know"

"You did. Did you keep your team together despite the sorrow you all felt?"

"I suppose but-"

"Face it kid, you made all the right choices and now they're all interested."

Jaune sighed and sat forward resting his hands on his knees. "So how do I pick? Nora made the first move and seems intent on making sure I keep her as my number one girl but what if I like one of the others? How do I keep them from getting hurt?"

"That is one of life's great mysteries. Who knows it may work out on its own. Just remember though that those girls are Huntresses and as such their behavior is anything but typical. They aren't going to wait for some Casanova to sweep them off their feet. They will take the initiative…and from what I've seen in the past that it can get ugly."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Qrow patted Jaune on the shoulder. "You'll be fine kid. Just be glad they aren't fighting over you yet. Huntresses can get crazy when they start to fight over someone," He then gave a solid squeeze on his shoulder making the boy wince. "And kid, while I know Yang and Ruby can handle themselves…if you hurt them or take advantage of them you and I will have words…strong, pointy words."

Jaune snorted and looked down. "At this point I think they would try to take advantage of me." Qrow just laughed and walked off, "Don't stay out to long kid, they'll worry about you." the moment he left sight there was the sound of fluttering followed by a Crow cawing loudly into the night.

Looking out at the city, Jaune could see hints of remaining sunlight peeking out from the mountains in the distance, and as it faded from view, he began to see signs of stars coming into view in the vast sky. Ruby was right about this place, it was beautiful. He moved himself onto the ground just in front of the bench and sat back slightly so his head could rest back in the seat allowing him to look directly up to the sky.

He allowed himself to relax in that moment and just watch as the sky continued to darken and fill with more and more stars. Within an hour, the sight above him was filled to the brim with stars and vibrant colors. He hadn't seen a sight like that since he had been back home and he had sat outside with his sisters trying to identify the constellations. It had been a lot of fun and one of the few good memories he had from home before he left for Beacon. He vowed to not return until he was an actual hunter when he left and since Beacon fell and communications through the lands were difficult he hadn't been able to speak to them. He hoped he was doing them all proud, although if his father saw his situation he might have a few words for him.

He didn't exactly know how long he had been sitting there in silence, hands in his hoodie pockets while staring up at the sky but he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the soft crunching of boots on the grass coming closer. Tilting his head up and looking over at the nearby path he watched as a figure began to walk out of the brush and into view.

Ren stepped into view, paused and looked around quietly before locking his calm pink eyes with Jaunes blue. "Hey."

"Hey."

Ren motioned to the ground next to Jaune. "Care if I sit?"

Jaune shifted over and motioned for his friend to sit with him and moments later Ren sat down next to him taking a similar position. "Thanks."

For a few minutes the two sat in silence saying nothing and staring up at the sky. While Jaune trusted Ren with his life and loved him like a brother he could feel tension coming from the man. "So…is she okay?"

"She will be, but she is worried. She thinks she drove you away."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. You both needed a bit of time."

"I'm sure I've hurt her."

"A bit but she will forgive you. She just got a bit out of hand, as she tends to do. Nora, while a wonderful person sometimes doesn't realize when she's gone too far."

"I owe her an apology."

"Yes, you do and then some."

"What do you think, Dinner? Flowers? A chance to break my legs?"

Ren chuckles and shook his head. "She would like all those ideas, but they wouldn't do the trick."

Jaune smiled a bit. "Yeah…I thought so too. Maybe I can treat her to breakfast?"

"No, that won't mean enough. It needs to come from the heart."

Jaune glanced over at his friend who was still looking up at the sky before nodding slightly and letting his gaze return to the view above. "Then it means pulling out all the stops. Breakfast in bed with all she can eat pancakes personally made by me."

A slight smirk came to Rens lips. "That might work. Make sure to use proper syrup…and most likely offer up a few massages too."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "Only the best...so…are we good? She is your best friend…and I hurt her. Are you upset with me?"

Ren glanced over at Jaune for a moment. "Of course I am but I'm also your friend and I know you both wouldn't intentionally hurt one another. She realizes what she did and you do as well. So, I think you and I are fine. Just remember…while Nora is larger than life, her heart is just as vulnerable as anyone's…if not more so."

"You're right. I'll do what I can to make it up to her. Do you know if the others are okay?"

"I think so. They are worried they upset you to the point of hating them."

He sighed. "I could never…I would never…"

"They know, but they still worry."

"I'm a jerk."

"No, just overwhelmed, your reaction is normal in my opinion."

"So…why didn't they take an interest in you instead of me?"

"You're just lucky, maybe you'll get to brag about it someday."

Jaune sighed and closed his eyes finally giving up. "Alright, I suppose I should head back."

Ren nodded but didn't move. "She'll be waiting for you."

Jaune quietly moved to his feet stretching a bit as a few of his joints popped after being still for so long. "Thanks Ren...I appreciate you being a good friend to both of us."

"It's what I do. Someone has to make sense out of this group after all."

That said Jaune silently stepped away making his way back to the main path back into the city. As he made his way back to the house he couldn't help but notice that the places he had visited earlier that day looked just as, if not more, beautiful in the moonlight than during the day, though he did his best to avoid the area where the dancers were.

Finally, after a few minutes the house came into view and from what he could see, it wasn't busy at all. The lights for the main living room were off and only one or two bedroom lights seemed to be on. Taking a steadying breath and swallowed the small lump in his throat he moved forward and opened the door.

Stepping inside he found that it was far too quiet than normal. He slipped off his shoes and looking down the hall he could see that the light to Yangs room and Rubys rooms were on but the rest weren't. Not wishing to cause a commotion he stepped as quietly as he could in his socks to his bedroom door where he quietly opened it and slipped inside before shutting it behind him.

Once it was closed he was able to take a better look at his room and what he saw didn't surprise him. The room was dark, the only source of light being the moonlight coming in the window. The bed was made and everything seemed to be in order but sure enough there was a familiar figure sitting on the side of the bed staring out the window with her back turned to him. Nora.

Saying nothing he moved forward, knowing what he needed to do and moved around the bed to sit down next to her. The moment he did he reached over and gently took her hand in his which prompted her to slump over onto his shoulder turning her head into him nuzzling against him lightly. She squeezed his hand and silently turned her form so she could look up at him with shimmering blue eyes. "Jauney…" Her voice was a whisper.

He said nothing for a moment and instead let his eyes take in the very sight of her. The way her eyes shimmered, the signs of crying still slightly evident. Her cute nose leading to her soft lips which was encompassed by her soft features all framed in by her fiery red hair. The way the moonlight reflected off of her caught him by surprise and he could feel his cheeks begin to warm just looking at her. "Nora I-"

"I'm sorry!" She turned into him fully and wrapped her arms around him holding tightly onto him. She all but threw him back on the bed and laid against him, holding herself to his side while holding her head nuzzling into his collar. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you! I didn't mean to drive you away, please don't be-"

Jaune turned his head and reached over with his free hand and placed a gentle finger to her lips silencing her. She blinked while looking down at his hand then back to his face. He smiled softly hoping to put her at ease. "I'm sorry…I was wrong to snap at you and the others."

Nora shook her head and shifted her position so she could curl into him and rest her head on his chest while her hand idly ran over his stomach and side. "I shouldn't have been so open…you were right, you're not a toy…you're someone I care deeply for."

He nodded slightly as he slid a hand over her shoulder and back. "I care about you too Nora…and the last thing I want to do is to hurt you."

She giggled softly and slid her leg over him wrapping herself around him further. "I was worried you hated me…"

He shook his head and continued to rub her back while using his free hand to catch hers on his stomach, holding it in a gentle grasp. "No, I could never. I would never. I was just overwhelmed...I've never had so many girls looking at me the way you and the others were…ever."

Nora smiled softly and nuzzled her head in taking a long breath enjoying his smell. "It's because they never saw you for you…they didn't see what Pyrrha and I saw. Now they do and they don't want to miss out."

"So…why did you seem so calm about them liking me like that?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You mean, why was ok with them wanting to jump your bones? That's easy. When we were young, Ren and I were orphaned. We lost all our family. We only had each other…do you know that that is like? To have no family to hold, to offer you support?"

"No…no I don't. I come from a large family…all sisters but still a large family."

She nodded and snuggled in closer. "It's awful Jaune…awful. I don't want to ever experience it again. The moment we all joined as a team…that was amazing. Ren and I had a family again…and then it was broken. You…were broken."

"We were all in mourning."

She shifted and moved to straddle him placing a hand on either side of his chest letting her stomach and chest lay against his. "Yes but you were broken Jaune…a shell. You were in a dark place and I've seen that darkness do terrible things to people. You already know how I decided to pull you out of that…and it was the best choice ever…no regrets."

Jaune let his hands slide up her legs moving from her thighs to his hips. "So…you didn't try to make out with me out of pity huh?"

She smirked and leaned down giving him a soft kiss before shaking her head. "Never…but after that night, and that amazing massage, I could see the others watching you…seeing something for the first time…seeing you. Seeing your true potential. I could tell they liked what they saw…why wouldn't they?"

"I have a list for that."

"Stop it." She chided him as she lowered her head and rested her forehead against his. "They saw what I saw in you and the moment they got a whiff of me claiming you decided to spring into action."

He let his thumbs brush over her sides making her shiver slightly. "But why let them try to pursue me? Why not stake a claim and have them back off?"

She smirked and wiggled her hips slightly. "Because…I know that love can bloom from them, I know that your heart is big enough to accept them and me and I know that it would be a lot of fun. We'd be one big family…not just a team but fully connected with each other."

Jaune used his grip on her hips to keep her from wiggling too much. "Nora…that isn't acceptable to society though…not to mention it sounds like something out of a cautionary tale."

Nora smirked and leaned down once more catching him in a soft kiss, her touch becoming more and more comfortable and relaxed. "So?…We're hunters…we don't live according to normal society. Give it a chance Jauney..." She kissed him once again "For me."

Jaune leaned his head up returning her kiss now while letting a hand slide down the outer edge of her thigh only pausing when he slipped just past her skirt edge and touched her bare knee. His other hand slid up her back earning a soft moan from her when it reached her shoulders and he gently pulled her down against him deepening their embrace only breaking the kiss after a few moments.

"What makes you so certain the others are okay with your idea?"

Nora smiled down at him and began to slowly move herself against him, pushing herself down so she could brush across his form as much as possible. Her red cheeks showed faintly in the moonlight and combined with the intensity of her blue eyes and the way her mouth was slightly parted as she moved over him was truly a sight to behold and his body reacted as such. "I just do."

He moved a hand from her back and gently cupped her cheek which she closed her eyes and leaned into her left hand moving up and pressing against it a soft coo escaping her. "Hmm…your hand is rough…"

He began to pull it back only for her to push it back into place turning her head to place a kiss against his palm, her eyes opening slightly in order to smile down at him. "I like it...I like your touch Jaune. It's electric to me…do it more."

The breathy tone to her voice caused his heart to pound in his ears as he let his eyes trace over her form. She was beautiful. The way she looked at him was filled with more than lust and it was clear as daylight to him. Her lips, her eyes, her hands, all stunning. He gently pulled her down causing her to moan softly only for it to be cut off as she slammed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss.

She snapped her hands to his cheeks and parted her lips as she darted her tongue over his lips begging for entry. She rolled herself against him as she darted her tongue over his lips, her body aching to touch him all over. She broke the kiss pulling back with a gasp only to dive in once again with even greater fervor.

Jaune let his hands caress over her writhing form, loving the sensation of her pushing against him, the feeling of her lips pressed to his, her tongue dominating his, all of it fueling his growing passion. He slid his hand up her knee under her skirt to her waist pausing at the waistband of her panties. Her skin was hot to the touch and when she ground down against him it felt as though he would burst through the denim of his jeans.

Jaune slid his arm around her fully and in a quick motion he lifted them both up and flipped them over, positioning her under him earning a small squeal of surprise from the redhead. She immediately wrapped he arms around his neck and moved her legs so she could press her feet against his back forcing him down against her.

Jaune broke the kiss and began to kiss and nibble down her neck making her gasp and mewl with pleasure while tilting her head back letting him have further access. Taking advantage, he nipped and kissed at her collar and neck enjoying the way she writhed under his touch, the sweat from her neck fueling his lust and sound of her gasps only encouraging him to do more. "Mmmm, Jaune!"

She moved her hands down his sides and grasped a firm hold of his shirt pulling it up and over his head making him pull back as she fully removed it from him and tossed it to the side. She smirked as she looked up at him licking her lips at the sight of defined chest and abs. "Oh yeah…" She took a firm grasp of his pants waistband and jerked him forward forcing him back down over her so she could once more catch him in a passionate embrace, this time letting her hands slide down his back scraping her nails over his skin making him gasp against her.

She moved one hand up to his neck as she broke the kiss and held him so his forehead rested against hers. "Jaune…I love feeling you under my hands…I love how warm you feel, and I love how you make me feel...I want more…"

Attempting to grant her request he began to lower his head to hers but she gently pushed on his chest moving him back. She sat up and continued to push him away until he was standing in front of the bed and she moved to stand in front of him. For a few moments she said nothing and only looked at him while lightly biting her bottom lip.

Jaune hesitated for a moment his eyes darting over her form for a moment then moving to her face trying to discern what she was thinking. "Nora?"

She said nothing and gave him a soft smile as she slid her hands to her jacket and slipped it from her shoulders letting it fall in a pile on the floor soon to be followed by her skirt. She never broke eye contact with him as she slipped her fingers under the hem of her shirt and easily slipped it over her head letting it fall away leaving her bare except for her panties the moonlight cascading over her form almost making her appear ethereal before his eyes.

Saying nothing she closed the gap between them and when close enough she wrapped her arms around him once again and stood on her toes allowing her to press her lips to his again in yet another strong kiss. His arms were around her in an instant, his hands resting on the small of her back and the back of her neck holding her close, enjoying the way she seemed to meld against him. He was so enveloped by the way she was kissing him that he failed to feel her undo his belt and pants resulting in his surprise when she took firm hold of both his pants and boxers and jerked them down making them pool around his feet leaving him totally exposed.

She was on him once more this time melding against him, loving the way he felt pressed into her skin, his member throbbing up against her stomach only adding to her excitement. She slowly moved one hand down and gently wrapped her fingers around him, holding him to her stomach enjoying how he jumped at her touch, the pulsing heat in her hand matching the same pulsing sound in her ears. She broke the kiss and gave him a firm squeeze making him grunt and clench his eyes shut.

Nora blushed as she felt him reflexively push himself against her, her core nearly making her melt. Instantly she released her hold on him and took a step back softy smiling as she did so watching as a look of slight frustration washed over his face. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her concern showing but she simply reached up and placed a hand on his cheek running her thumb over his lips. As she did this she turned him so his back was so the bed and began to move him back only pausing when his knees hit the edge.

Stepping back from him once more she raised her hands up and using a bit of her strength she shoved him back onto the bed making him land hard with a slightly bounce as his head hit the pillows at the head board. Looking up at her Jaune couldn't help but blush at the sight. Nora stood in the dim moonlight hands on her hips her blue eyes showing mischief but also something more, something greater.

"N-Nora?"

She said nothing as she shifted on her feet and took hold of her pink panties and began to slide them down, teasingly at first then she bent over letting him enjoy the way her body moved while stepping out of the wet cloth. She smirked and began to twirl the panties on her finger while standing there letting him see her in all her glory.

Jaune felt his breath catch as he let his eyes move over her once more starting with her fiery red hair. It appeared almost silken in the moonlight. Moving downward her eyes seemed to shine vividly as she stared back at him. Her lips were full and red from their kissing moments before and they were slightly parted letting him see the tip of her tongue as she tried to catch her breath. He let his gaze slide down her neck and collar taking in the view of her silky smooth skin taking pause when he came to her breasts. They were firm yet supple and just larger than a handful tipped with pink nubs which clearly showed her excitement with each breath she took. He let his eyes fall down to her flat toned stomach which moved seamlessly to her hips, strong thighs which had clear signs of moisture glinting off the light which easily pulled his focus up. There he saw a small patch of hair in a landing strip just above her dripping slit which was clearly ready for him. "Nora…You're beautiful…"

The redhead said nothing but smirked and tossed her panties at him catching him in the forehead blocking his vision. Jaune was instantly enveloped in her musk, the very scent of her juices making him salivate as memories from earlier in the day washed over him. He even unconsciously darted hit tongue out and took a taste of her fluids savoring the taste before reaching up and pulling the cloth from his eyes. What greeted him next however was forever burned into his memory.

Nora leaned forward straddling her form over his, stalking forward like a lioness preparing to devour her prey. She lowered her head and began to place light but loud kissing on his thighs brushing her hair over his skin sending tingles through him. Inch by inch she kissed, nipped and licked at him, her eyes never leaving his, the intensity in them sending a shiver down his spine. She paused her movements as she came to his throbbing member standing at attention before her, throbbing with every beat of his heart, the head looking angry and purple. She smirked and closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side darting her tongue out to take a long lick of his member from base to tip moaning softly as she did so. She then placed small light kissed on the tip lightly brushing her tongue against the underside making him jump and twitch to which she put both hands on his hips and using her strength, she pushed him down forcing him to be still. The message was clear, she was in control now.

Jaune let out of shaky breath as she continued to tease him by placing soft kisses all along the shaft and darting her tongue over his sensitive flesh only pausing when she took one long lick from the base of his shaft again up to the underside of the head holding it there and lightly flicking the tip of her tongue against it smirking she felt it twitch and a clear drip of fluid appeared at his tip and began to trickle down the side.

She didn't give it the chance though and she quickly darted her tongue out catching the drop and pulling into her mouth with a satisfied moan. She made a show of savoring his taste, licking her lips as she continued to move over him until she was able to sit just in front of his rock-hard rod sitting back on him now and pulling a hand down to grip him once more pumping him a few times encouraging even more pre to flow out of him. She then pushed the member against her stomach grinning as she felt his heat press against her. "Look at me Jaune…I want you to see just what I'm going to do, what we're going to do."

She stared down at him with the sultriest gaze she could manage all while slowly running her fingers up and down his throbbing member, the pre leaking from her brushing against her stomach. She reached down and began to caress his balls making even more pre leak from him. "See how far up it goes on me Jaune…that is where you will be in me…" She released his member letting it smack back against his stomach as she leaned forward to move over him. "Maybe you'll break me…"

The moment she leaned forward and slid herself over his hips Jaune moved his hands to her waist but she again moved her hands down and pushed his away moving them to the sides while shaking her head. "Uh-uh-uh…keep your hands to yourself."

"Nora…I don't…Are you…"

The pink bomber gave him a small wink as she reached down between them and took hold of him once more and began to angle him up so his angry head brushed over her dripping quim making them both shiver in pleasure. She pushed back against him spreading more of her fluids over him gasping as she did and then paused taking a moment to hold him there. She lowered her head and whispered in his ear. "I'm sure. I want you to remember this forever…the moment you became a part of me…the moment I made you mine and you made me yours."

She turned her head and slammed her lips to his in the deepest kiss she could muster, parting her lips allowing both their tongues to begin a fight for dominance while she resumed pushing back on him, pushing his member against her slit until the pressure became too much and he slipped inside her making them both gasp and freeze.

Jaune grunted through his teeth as he clutched at the bed trying to resist cumming right away, the sensation of her clenching around the head of his member enough to almost make him lose control then and there. Nora giggled and slowly moved her hips teasing him while helping herself adjust to his size before taking more in. "Hmm, that's it Jaune…You're not a virgin now…how does it feel? How do I feel?"

Jaune grit his teeth as he took a steadying breath while trying to get himself under control. "Nora, it's hot! You're tight, I can feel you squeezing me!"

Nora smirked and licked her lips as she put her hands on his chest allowing herself to arch upwards a bit. "Mmmm, that's not just me squeezing Jaune…you're thick!" She grunted and began to push herself down forcing more of him inside, her pussy lips rolling a bit as he continued to stretch her out. "Mmmm-Aaahhh! So big! You're going to break me with it!" She stopped halfway and rolled her hips again stirring him inside her causing them both to groan all while she adjusted to his girth.

Finally, after a few moments of staying still she began to pull up on him making them both shiver and then pushed back hard taking another inch of him in causing her to curl her fingers against his chest. "Mmm-yes!" She repeated the motion and after a few more moments she finally settled herself down fully resting her pelvis against his the two fully joined.

Jaune could barely hold back the torrent of cum boiling inside him as he felt her squeeze his throbbing member. It was as though she were trying to milk it from him. "Gods Nora! I..I don't know if I can hold on! You feel so hot!"

Nora grinned down at him and gave a slow roll of her hips as she slide one hand up to the center of his chest and the other to her breast squeezing it with a small gasp of breath. "Ahh, you like it? I love it! You feel so good, you're deep in me! "

Jaunes hands snapped to her hips pulling her down making her eyes roll a bit as she bit her bottom lip. "S-stop! Don't move, I'll cum if you do."

This made Nora smile wider and she did her best to steady herself before leaning down once more and letting her bare breasts brush over his chest. "But I want you to cum…I want to feel you burst in me. Are you saying you don't want to fill me up? You don't want to make me drip with your liquid love?" She playfully winked and gave him a soft kiss while sliding her fingers through his hair.

"It's not nice to tease Nora." Jaune quipped between kissed his hands still holding her down against him enjoying her kisses as he felt himself begin to relax and the urge to cum subside. Slowly he began to pull his hands from her hips allowing her to begin to move forward sliding him free from her only to push back hard driving him deep into her with a loud squelch.

"Ha…mmm…did you hear that? It's because I'm so wet for you." She gasped and began to bounce her hips on him rapidly driving him deeper and harder into her making them both moan only to stop with another solid thrust down pushing him deeper and rolling her hips again stirring him against her walls hard. "Do you like it Jaune…do you like how you stir me up inside…do you like how I'm coating you in my honey?"

Jaune felt his member throb at her words and he moved his hands up her thighs and hips then back to her ass where he took a firm grip and began to pull her down as he tried to buck his hips up attempting to thrust deeper into her core making her gasp and collapse onto his chest as she closed her eyes smiling as he began to find a rhythm with her slowing down with each thrust up and she would roll back against him encouraging him to go deeper.

She turned her head to the side and began to place soft kisses along his chest as she slid her hands along his shoulders and biceps loving the feeling of his sweaty form moving under her. She bit her bottom lip and began to push back a bit faster as a familiar tension began to develop in her. "Uhn-Uhn…yes, I can feel you throbbing Jaune…you're close aren't you…Mmmm…I'm getting closer, keep going, go harder!"

Attempting to follow her wishes he positioned his feet against the mattress and used his legs to provide further leverage as he began to buck into her making her gasp once more and clutch onto him to the point her fingers began to break skin. "Yes! Oooohhh, that's it! Aaaahhh!"

Jaune grunted and slammed his head back as he felt his balls begin to tighten, his member growing harder as his climax began to build. "Nora! I'm…I'm going to…I can't-"

Nora's head snapped up and she immediately crushed her lips to his darting her tongue into his mouth while grinding hard into him now. She gasped as she broke the kiss and grinned wickedly at him as she felt his thrusts begin to falter which she used as an opportunity to take control once again. She sat back on him while shifting her legs so her feet were under his thighs and used them to pull herself down again and again bouncing on him, spearing herself with his rod. "Mmmhmm, that's it Jaune. Cum, I want you to cum. I want you to cum so hard my stomach bulges."

Jaune gasped as he felt himself twitch harder inside her his hands slamming to her hips trying to slow her down. "Nnnghh! B…but…Ahh! What if you…!?"

Nora smiled lovingly down at him her heart warming at his words. She smirked and licked her lips as she locked eyes with him. "Mmmm, what if I what? What if you put a seed in me? What if I have your child? Don't worry, it's safe. Haaa-Haaaa, Nnnngggghhh. Can you feel me Jaune? Can you feel me milking you? I want it, I want all of it! Cum! Fill me up!"

He gasped and grunted as she arched up into her, her words being enough to push him over the edge. He saw lighting in front of his eyes as he felt himself burst, shooting deep into her with rope after rope of his cum, his fingers digging into her waist as he shoved her down against him holding her there as he filled her. Nora gasped and cried out as she felt him pull her down to the point his member pushed against her womb making her eyes roll as she clamped down on him, her own orgasm washing through her with the force of a hurricane.

She grunted and moaned as she fell forward clutching at him as she felt herself milking him, every thick rope of his cum splashing across her womb filling her with a satisfying warmth. She felt tears in her eyes as she continued to try and move her hips, riding out the waves of pleasure as the rolled through her, her voice failing her as she rode out the storm.

After what felt like an eternity of pleasure, Jaune groaned and relaxed his grip, his legs giving out letting them return comfortably to the bed his arms moving to envelop the still twitching redhead who was smiling dreamily as she laid her head on his chest. He struggled to catch his breath and could feel himself twitch from time to time as he continued to feel her squeezing his member attempting to draw out any remaining seed from him. "W…w…"

Nora slid a hand up his chest to his lips and pressed a finger there silencing him for a moment before slowly raising her head and looking at him in the eyes. Even in the pale light of the moon Jaune still could see her beauty and find it stunning enough to silence him without difficulty. He slowly let his hands trail lightly up and down her back enjoying the feeling of her resting against him, her warmth comforting him and his doing the same for her. Together they laid there basking in the afterglow of their passion, not a word being said between them. After several minutes of silence, Nora finally whispered into his chest. "Did you like it?"

Jaune slide a hand up her back making her shiver slightly before lightly rubbing her neck and shoulder making her cool and press further into him. "You're amazing Nora…that was so intense. How…how did you know you wanted to…to…"

She raised her head up and smiled warmly at him. "You should know by now Jauney. I…love you."

He felt his cheeks redden, his heart beat increase and a familiar twitch from below his waist which made her close her eyes a moment before giggling and lightly moving her hips against his. "Nora…are…how…"

She gave him a soft kiss and giggled once more. "How do I know so easily? It's simple. The heart knows what the heart knows, and my heart knows that it wants you. You don't have to say it back…yet, but you should know that now I'm yours…and I'm not giving you up for anything."

Jaune smiled and wrapped his arms around her once more pulling her down against him once more. "So…did…were…jeeze I'm terrible at this. Um…Nora did I please you?"

Nora smirked and lightly traced a finger over his chest while wiggling her hips down on top of him again making them both take a slow breath. "Are you asking if you got me off Jaune?"

"Well, I mean, I want you to feel good too, It'd be wrong if I just enjoyed myself and did nothing for you.."

She smiled and nuzzled into him once more. "I did enjoy myself, and I can already tell you're getting ready to go again…so…how about we do some more and teach each other how to make the other feel good. Let's just take our time now I want you to show me just how lucky I am to have you."

*Elsewhere in the house*

Yang, Ruby and Weiss all sat around the bedroom each with red faces and sad eyes. They were still worried about how Jaune felt about them after their incident but at the same time, the symphony of sound that came through the wall was enough to inform them that not only had he and Nora reconciled but that she had just claimed him in the most intimate of ways.

Ruby glanced over at her sister who was lightly chewing on her bottom lip then at Weiss who was fidgeting in her seat with her hands. "…that sounded fun."

Weiss snapped her head up at the blushing girl, her eyes wide. "F-fun? Did you hear those sounds? He…She…They… It was so…primal."

Yang grinned and sat back putting her hands behind her head. "They just made each other see stars…and yes sis…it was definitely fun."

Weiss glanced down at her hands once more. "…I have to admit I'm jealous…"

Ruby blinked and looked at her partner. "Why?"

Yang chuckled as she stretched out on the ground. "Wiess cream wanted to make like an ice cream cone and have Jaune lick her up."

Weiss snapped her eyes the blonde bombshell cheeks taking a brighter red hue but didn't disagree. Wha…Bu…Its…. Yang you're so crass!"

Ruby smirked as she poked her fingers together. "…I wouldn't mind it if he made me his personal ice cream cone…especially after you explained to me what he was doing with Nora before...ahhh yeah."

Yang snorted and began to laugh sitting back up to look at her sister. "Look at you getting all hot and bothered by him. You're growing up so fast. Next thing we know you're going to try and seduce him."

Weiss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't encourage it Yang. Besides don't you want him too? Wouldn't helping your sister hamper that?"

Yang rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nope. Don't forget, Nora said she doesn't care if we go after him now…maybe a two for one would be something he'd be interested in. A little family special."

Weiss blinked as she stared at the grinning blonde her own mind running with the implications. "So…you…and…Ruby…you'd both…?"

"Rock his world…hell yeah. You have to admit it'd be hot."

Weiss looked down as her mind began to picture the scene. Ruby under Jaune as he made love to her, Yang on her knees in front of him so they can kiss as he ravaged her sister…ok, that might be a bit hot. But what about her, she wanted him too…she needed to get to him first, especially after the show she gave him in the shower. Let it be known that Weiss Schnee never allowed herself to be third place in any form of competition.

With that single thought she began to concoct her plan to beat out Yang and Ruby and show Jaune exactly where he stood with her. She knew she had Noras approval so now she just had to find the very best way to approach him. "Hmmm…"

 **To be continued**

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey guys, thanks again for taking time to read my work. So…that was a thing. The two finally joined…and now we get to deal with the aftermath.

So…what did you think? I think it was sweet how they finally got to express their feelings for one another and how Nora really opened her heart to him. (I had to be careful how I worded that because there are too many easy puns to toss in there.)

Anyway, I'd love to hear your feedback. Please let me know what you think. I know I'm not the best author, but I do take your thoughts to heart and do try to improve where I can.

Thanks again. Have a great day.

-Grev


	7. Chapter 7

**Comforting Care**

 **Chapter 7**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

The soft sound of birds chirping and the rustling of the leaves from the gentle breeze greeted his ears when he first awoke. He was more comfortable than he had been in months. He felt a comfortable warmth on him and even a sensation of pleasure from his morning wood which made him shift his hips slightly making him hitch his breath as a fresh wave of pleasure washed over him. He felt something soft, warm and wet squeeze him making him groan softly which seemed to make it happen again. Slowly he opened his eyes where he was greeted by what he considered to be one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Laying with him on her side was Nora who was smiling softly at him with half lidded eyes. She had her arms wrapped around him as well as her leg draped across his waist. His hands were wrapped around her waist holding her against him and she was gently rocking her hips to his in a slow, pleasurable rhythm. They were both naked and she hid nothing from his view as she lightly bit her bottom lip. On a harder thrust which pushed him deeper into her core a soft little moan ghosted over her lips. "Hmm…morning Jauney…"

He blinked a few times taking in the sight the very sight of her combined with the pleasure he was feeling enough to snap his mind awake and out of the fog of just waking. "N-Nora? Mmmph…wow…w-what are you doing?"

She giggled and moved in giving him a slow kiss as well as doing a long slow grind on his length. "Ah…I felt someone poking me and decided to wake you up in the best way…so, good morning."

Jaune smirked and pulled her against him allowing himself to hilt fully into her making her close her eyes and tilt her head back. "Nora…you're amazing…"

She tugged on his shoulder prompting him to roll with her so she was under him and the moment she was she wrapped both legs around his back and laced her fingers behind his neck. "Mmmhmm…you're amazing Jaune…now enough chit chat...I want you to love me…finish me…then we can get some pancakes."

Jaune smiled and leaned down giving her a long, gentle kiss. "As you wish…"

*An hour and a half later*

While Nora went to the shower to clean up Jaune stood in the kitchen in a pair of workout shorts and t-shirt, a small smile on his lips as he carefully worked the griddle making the best pancakes he could making certain they all had crispy golden edges while the centers remained soft and fluffy. Next to him was a plate already stacked high with butter and syrup next to it. He lightly bounced on his feet as he hummed himself a small tune ignoring his surroundings until a pair of arms slid around his waist and a soft form came to rest on his back.

He welcomed the comfortable embrace as she continued to focus on his task failing to notice that the hands laced around him were fair skinned and had light blue nail polish. "Hi Nora, I've almost got this batch finished. Was your shower nice?"

A soft puff of air in his ear followed by a soft nip at his earlobe made his cheeks begin to redden but the soft giggle and lilting voice that followed made him pause. "Hmm…It would have been better with someone to wash my back."

Jaune slid to the side and pulled back all in one simple move stepping to the left of Weiss who took a small step back allowing him to have some room between them. She had her hair done up in its usual fashion, but she wore a simple white t-shirt and pair of black shorts clearly having only been up a short time. "Weiss?! What are you doing?"

The heiress smirked and rested a hand on her hip while never breaking eye contact with him. "I smelled something good and came to see what it was…lo and behold I found something to snack on."

Jaune did not miss the look in her eye nor the way she lightly licked her bottom lip while watching him. "Weiss…I'm guessing you-"

"Heard the way you and Nora enjoyed each other's company last night?"

"Uh…yeah."

She smirked and nodded but her gaze never left his. "I did but I'm not here to talk to you about that Jaune."

She began to move in closer pushing him back until he bumped into the counter. She closed in leaving a small gap between them and reached out lightly tracing a few fingers over his arm then up to his shoulder. "I still want to thank you…You saved me from certain death. That really makes a girl take notice you know."

Jaune gave a small smile and nodded as he quickly turned around to flip the last pancake out of the griddle and onto the awaiting plate. "Weiss, I told you, it's ok. I just couldn't stand seeing another friend die and I'm thankful we were able to save you."

Weiss closed the gap again and once more wrapped her arms around his middle pulling him back a bit and pressing her waist against him. "You Jaune. You saved me, no one else. You're my white knight."

Jaune tensed and tried to pull away but her grip was firm now and she followed him. "Weiss…you're welcome…you can let go now."

She smiled softly and shook her head while at the same time running her thumbs up and down his stomach enjoying the feeling of his abdomen under her touch. "Jaune you dolt…it wasn't just you saving my life that has me here. There's more to it. It turns out that before I wasn't paying attention to you…I wasn't seeing the real you…just a twisted image my mind created…"

She leaned her head down and lightly kissed the base of his neck and back her soft lips making him jump a bit which made her giggle. She nuzzled her nose against his neck closing her eyes and letting her voice grow soft. "Jaune…I was arrogant, rude, even down right spiteful. You never took it harshly. You even played a song for me with your guitar…"

She smiled as she felt his shoulder jostle slightly from a suppressed laugh. "Heh, poorly at that."

"It was sweet."

"I don't recall you saying that back then."

"I wasn't paying attention then."

"Paying attention?"

"To you…to the person you are…to the leader and friend you are. I've grown since then…you have too."

"We've all changed Weiss."

She sighed and released her hold of his waist only to take hold of his waistband and twist him around until he was facing her. "Look, Jaune I'm trying to say that I've grown into the kind of woman who can now see what I truly like and want…what I need." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek noting that it was rough with stubble. Her eyes seemed to shimmer in the morning light and her smile was soft and genuine. "And what I want…need…is you."

Jaune blushed hard at the contact his eyes locked onto her again. He struggled to swallow the lump in his throat before finding his voice and reaching up to gently take her hand and move it from his face earning a slight frown from her. "L-look…Weiss…I..uh..I…"

She shook her head a small wistful smile appearing on her lips. "Look, I understand your concern but at least let me have a chance. Go out with me. Let's have a night on the town, see the sights…see where things take us?"

He tried to resist, truly he did but when she stared up at him with her ice blue eyes he couldn't help but feel a tug on his heartstrings. Slowly he hung his head down but nodded. "Alright, alright, I give. We can go out on the town."

She grinned and even bounced on her feet a moment before returning to her normally serious exterior. "Excellent. Make sure you dress nice. You pick me up at 6 p.m. sharp. Oh and don't forget to find a nice place for dinner." She gave him a small wink and even leaned in giving his cheek a small peck before grabbing a pancake and darting off out of the room leaving the man in stunned silence.

"What just happened?"

A giggle from the doorway drew his attention to a ginger haired vision of beauty that was smiling at him with nothing more than a towel wrapped around her. "That's easy Jauney…she's going to take you out on a date, get you relaxed around her and then have you rock her world."

Jaune about had to pick his jaw off the floor as he shook his head. "W-whoa, now you don't know that. Maybe she just wants to thank me for saving her life with a simple nice meal."

Nora smirked and moved into the room putting small sashay in her hips while moving up to him. "Maybe you're right, maybe she will make a meal out of you or let you make one out of her. I know I enjoyed it when you made one out of me. Face it Jaune, she wants you to take the angelic little snow angel and turn her into a dirty little devil."

Jaune rolled his eyes and turned back around to grab a plate for her, placing several of the pancakes in a stack and covering them with syrup. "What is with you and me having…relations with the others? Don't you think you'd be enough for me?"

Nora slid in and took the plate from him as well as the bottle of syrup giving him a small wink before heading to the table. "Like I said, we're like family and I don't mind sharing you. If they have feelings for you, let them explore it and see what happens. If they are comfortable with sharing you, then so am I."

Jaune quirked an eyebrow shaking his head as he leaned back against the counter. "But what if I'm not comfortable and worried I'll hurt them or they hurt me?"

Nora doused her pancakes in more syrup before looking over her shoulder at him. "I think you'll get used to the idea and if you hurt them I'll break your arm but if they hurt you, I'll break their legs."

Jaune felt a small shiver run down his spine knowing that her threat was no joke. "I'll…I'll be on my best behavior then."

"I know you will."

He sighed and began to fix plates for the rest of the members of the household knowing the smell would wake them soon enough.

"And if you end up having a night of fun with them in a sexy romp I won't mind…heck if they want I could join in. It could be lots of fun."

Jaune nearly dropped the spatula at her words "I-uh…I don't think it will come to that Nora."

"Ha, never say never lover boy, it could more fun than you've ever experienced in your life."

*clatter*

Jaune dropped the spatula this time and turned to see Yang grinning at him from the doorway wearing an orange tank top which failed to come down over her toned stomach and a pair of very short denim shorts which had a broken fly letting them hang open slightly just enough to show the waistband of a pair of matching orange panties. Her eyes were bright as was the smile on her face all of which were framed by her wild, unkempt blonde hair.

Nora let out a small whistle before taking a quick bite of her pancakes. "Hi Yang! You look like you're full of energy this morning."

Yang's grin turned wolfish as she gave a side glance at Nora. "I am and I think you were full of something else last night."

Nora snorted and took another forkful of her meal "Ha, yeah, it was fun!"

"Sounded like it."

Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand while closing his eyes. "Yang, I'm sorry we didn't mean to keep you or the others awa-"

"Any chance I can get some of that something else too?"

"Yang!"

"Sure if you treat him nice."

"Nora!"

"Oh I give you my word that he won't be able to put a proper sentence together by the time I'm done."

"Yang!"

Nora laughed and held her sides while the blonde brawler simply grinned at the young man while crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side her eyes seeming to smolder. Jaune felt his cheeks begin to turn red as she stared. "What's the matter lover boy? You're acting all flustered. Afraid of little ole me? Think I'm going to just eat you up?"

Her goading worked, and he cleared his throat while turning away to resume his task of prepping breakfast. "N-no. Not afraid Yang, just caught off guard."

He heard Nora giggle and a small chuckle from Yang. "Lover boy, I thought from our sparing the other day you learned to keep your guard up."

"I did bu-" *SLAM!*

A red mini missile slammed into his back making him brace against the countertop while a light form pressed into him, with small arms wrapping around his neck and a chin rested against his shoulder. "Hey Jaune!"

Rolling his eyes he turned his head and saw the dark red tipped hair of his friend confirming it was Ruby who had hit him. "Morning Rubes…was that supposed to catch me by surprise? I barely felt it."

He could picture her reaction in his minds eye puffing out her cheeks in a kind of pout but what he felt instead was her hands sliding to his sides pinching him making him squirm and shake her off causing her to laugh in a playful but sadistic glee. "Felt that though didn't you!"

"Hey now, keep that up and I won't give you the cho…" He wheeled around ready for another round of banter but found the words dying in his throat as he saw her standing there in an outfit unlike anything he had seen her wear before.

Instead of her usual tank top with pajama pants she wore a different red colored tank top similar to Yangs in that is showed off her stomach and she wore a small pair of black work out shorts that seemed to hug her hips a bit too tightly. She smirked at him and gave a small wink before leaning in and taking a plate of special chocolate chip pancakes from behind him brushing slightly against him in the process. "Oh, you mean these right here? Thanks Jaune, you shouldn't have. These will give me plenty of energy for my sparring later."

He blinked once, twice then looked at Nora who was smirking at him with a knowing look in her eyes. A single thought ran through his mind. When did Ruby turn into an analog of Yang? He quirked an eyebrow at the red headed bomber who simply winked and nodded her head to the other two girls who had settled down next to each other and were eating quietly all while giving him the occasional look. "Um…"

Ruby smiled, her cheeks taking on a red hue as she looked at him clearly showing that she hadn't made a complete change to her personality which did leave a small bit of relief in his chest. "Hmm? Yes Jaune?"

He slowly closed his jaw and said nothing before turning and returning to his task of preparing more breakfast while doing his best to ignore any slyer comments from Yang and Nora who seemed to relish the idea of teasing him. Well, that was until…

"So Jaune you ready to do another round of sparing today? This time I want to see how you handle multiple opponents."

He took a small sip of his coffee raising an eyebrow at the blonde who was still grinning at him. "Multiple opponents? I'm not going against Nora again, she damn near broke my back that one time."

"Oh you were fine. Besides I made it up to you recently."

"That's not how that works Nora."

Yang shook her head as she suppressed a laugh waving a hand to pull his attention back over to her. "No, no, don't worry Nora won't be your sparring partner. It'll be me and Ruby."

"You and Ruby?"

Yang smirked and nodded. 'Yep. We need to see how you handle yourself when you're outnumbered and Ruby needs to get practice in anyway so it's a perfect match."

He crossed his arms giving her a skeptical look but she ignored it and gave him an wink. "Don't look so worried. You should look forward to it, how often does a guy get to have two girls trying to get their hands all over him?"

"The thing is Yang, what should be happening and what you're describing could easily be two very different things and I don't quite know how to respond to it."

Ruby smirked "Oh come on Jaune, it's be good to get some practice in. Are you afraid I'll kick your butt?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not worried about that at all. You may be quick Ruby but I'm stronger than you so I'm sure I can take you on in a grapple."

Ruby smirked giving him a small wink. "Don't underestimate me, I'll catch you off guard."

Finally taking a plate for himself he sat down next to Nora and began to eat his food only to pause when Nora turned to face him. He slowly set down his fork and moved to look back at her but as he did she closed the gap and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she captured him in a strong kiss. She moaned slightly tilting her head and parting her lips darting her tongue over his leaving a sweet after taste. Slowly she pulled back and smacked her lips a bit a grin on her lips. "Mmmm, tasty."

Jaune felt his cheeks turn bright red as he inadvertently licked his own lips again tasting the after taste she left behind. "W…uh…heh…"

"Damn Nora don't get too greedy over there. Mama Yang wants a taste of him."

Jaune snapped his head to the side to look at the two opposite of him his blush intensifying at the way both Yang and Ruby stared at him. Yang had a large grin and held her finger just on her bottom lip while Ruby held her hands to her cheeks and seemed to be staring off lost in some sort of fantasy.

"…S-Seriously?"

Yang simply continued to grin while Ruby blinked a few moments and turned to look at Nora. "Nora!"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Can you teach me to do that to him?"

"Ruby!"

"What? You're cute when you turn all red like that."

Jaune sighed as he lowered his head while both Nora and Yang began to laugh.

*One Hour Later*

Jaune took a few steadying breaths as he finished pulling on his training gloves and began to jog up and down the edge of the training room attempting to warm up a bit before his spar. Across the room Yang and Ruby were stretching out both now wearing simple, plain colored tank tops, each in their respective colors and tight fitting work out shorts as well as standard training shoes.

Jaune did his best to keep his head down and ignore the sounds and grunts of the two as they helped one another stretch instead focusing on the tactics he would need to keep himself from loosing too terribly. Yang was the veteran fighter here, so she would be the one to watch but Ruby had speed, he would have to be wary of any quick strikes from her. He would need to be mindful of his position at all times. Nearby Ren was holding a punching bag that was being hit by Nora, while Wiess and Blake worked on their strength training under the supervision of Qrow.

"Alright lover boy, time to get things started. Are you ready to get all sweaty with us?" Yang grinned as Ruby giggled, a small blushing taking to her cheeks.

Jaune moved into the training ring and raised his hands in a defensive stance giving himself some solid footing. "Joke all you want Yang, I'm not going to let you get me flustered this time around."

She gave him a small wink as she took her own stance. "I like a good challenge. Put up a good fight and I'll give you a nice cool down massage after…and if you're really good I'll let Ruby do it instead."

"Yang!" The little reaper rolled her eyes at her sister as she raised up her own fists. "Lets focus. I want to see if I can knock him down."

As if an imaginary bell sounded, the two sisters launched forward towards their target both letting out a battle cry. Normally Jaune would be thrown off by the twin attack but thanks to current experience he decided to try a new tactic and instead of backing away he pushed himself forward closing the gap quicker than they anticipated.

Ruby's eyes grew wide but Yang simply smirked and pulled back her fist preparing to strike as she called out an order to her sister. "Ruby go low!"

Ruby's lithe form sprang into action following her sisters lead as she moved in low and spun into a kick hoping to knock the feet out from him causing Jaune to jump which kept him from being able to dodge to the side when Yangs fist came in and connected with a solid blow knocking the knight back several feet on to his back.

He wasn't given time to recover as a high pitched yell drew his eyes up where he saw Ruby leaping into the air ready to come down on him with a knee. He rolled to the side taking the opportunity to move into a kneeling position ducking his head down as Yang came in with a kick that would have taken his head off had it connected. Taking advantage of the opening she provided Jaune spun and kicked a leg out feeling a small hint of victory when he felt it collide with her leg knocking her back to the ground.

His minor victory was short lived though as a single thought shot through his mind. Where was Ruby? Taking a chance he lunged to the side in yet another roll and sure enough he felt the breeze of a foot coming down where he shoulder once was. He used his momentum to get back onto his feet and bring his hands up in a defensive posture while facing the two who were now regrouping.

Yang smirked and cracked her neck a bit her eyes narrowing some. "Not bad, not bad at all but don't get cocky. You'll have to do more than dodge to beat us."

He rolled his shoulders a bit before narrowing his eyes. "Alright…" With no other indication he sprung forward taking a wide swing at Ruby making her jump back which allowed him to take a quick pivot and turn to face Yang, isolating her from her sister. He began to throw a series of punches attempting to throw in a quick fake here and there, but she met every punch with a block taking the opportunity to stick her tongue out at him.

"Aw, come on lover boy, can't you get a hit in?"

"Stop Taunting."

Yang said nothing then when he took a larger swing than intended she ducked under his arm, closed the space between them and placed her hands on his chest. She hooked her leg around his faster than he could react to and pushed him with enough force to make him trip and land on his back once again this time knocking the wind from him.

He shook his head clearing his vision as he looked up to see Ruby standing over him with her feet on either side of his head while Yang stood over his middle, a foot on either side of his torso, both grinning down at him. Yang giggled and tilted her head to the side. "Not bad Jaune but you need more work. When you fight multiple opponents, it is good to try and isolate one but don't forget about the other. Before I knocked you down Ruby was going to hit you from the back like a missile."

He sighed as he looked over at the grinning red-haired girl and gave a small nod. "So noted. 'll keep it in mind for the next round."

Yang reached down and offered him her hand. "Good. Now lets begin again."

For the next few hours Jaune and Ruby both were put through their paces by Yang who was determined to never let either of them be defenseless if they were to lose their weapons. For a time the others had stopped their respective training and watched the display but after a few hours the only ones that remained were the three of them. She had them focus on fisticuffs, leg work and grappling, the last of those being her favorite.

There were a few moments where Jaune was left on his back with Ruby sitting on his chest her cheeks burning red and other times where he somehow ended up above Yang his hands on either side of her head and his knee precariously placed between her thighs, once with Ruby on his back, his own cheeks burning.

Finally after a few hours the three had decided to end their training session, each one gathering up their respective training equipment, Jaune couldn't help but notice Yang and Ruby sending glances his way as he zipped up his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. Yang draped her towel over her shoulders and began to walk towards him, Ruby following a few steps behind. "Hey Lover boy…you did good today, looks like you worked up a good sweat too."

He nodded as he reached down to pick up his own towel taking a moment to dab some sweat from his cheeks and neck. "Yeah, you really put us through our paces. You're not a bad teacher Yang, perhaps you should consider combat instruction in the future."

Ruby snickered. "Really? Don't you think she'd end up killing the kids? Imagine if they pulled a prank and hurt her hair?"

"Ha, yeah, they would be dead."

Yang rolled her eyes and smirked as she began to move closer to Jaune. "Well, maybe I am just better suited to do some one on one training…what do you think Jaune…would you like more hands on training with me?"

He took a few steps back while shaking his head as the tone of her voice caused his cheeks to burn. "That's not funny Yang…"

She continued to move forward her eyes never leaving his. The way she moved, swayed her hips, she wasn't wanting to train him…she was a predator stalking her prey. "You can relax around me Jaune, I'm not going to jump you…actually I had an idea for something that I think will help you."

He quirked and eyebrow as he crossed his arms, his curiosity piqued. "…what do you have in mind?"

She motioned to the training mat. "You need a post workout rub down. It's a good way to help your muscles begin their recovery from your training."

"Oh, is this what I used to help you with back at Patch?" Ruby exclaimed as she bounced on her feet.

"Yep." Yang popped the P of the word in traditional family fashion, her smile only growing.

"Oh Jaune, you've got to try this, it's awesome!" Ruby darted behind him and began to push him towards one of the padded training mats. "Go lay down and take your shirt off. Trust me you'll feel great!"

"Whoa, Ruby!" He stumbled as the girl managed to summon unearthly strength and proceeded to all but force him to the mat and began to try and pull the shirt from his back.

"Oh shush and get down, you'll be thanking me."

After a few brief moments of struggle Jaune had his shirt wrenched away from him leaving him in his work out shorts with a slightly embarrassed and stunned look on his face. He turned to face the two sisters while lightly clearing his throat.

Yang was watching him with a wolfish smile while lightly biting her bottom lip while Ruby still clutched his sweat drenched shirt and was letting her eyes move over his form as a small blush began to run over her cheeks. Slowly Yang closed the gap and reached out placing gentle touches along his forearms and biceps a soft whistle escaping her. "You're way to tense…lay down and relax. This will help you feel better."

Doing his best to ignore the feather light touch of her fingertips Jaune did as instructed and knelt down onto the mat before finally laying forward with this head resting on his forearms. "F-fine…"

The moment he rested his head he felt a soft weight rest against his lower back and hips. It was Yang…she was sitting on him. Before he could say anything, he felt her hands slowly press into his lower back and begin to slide up putting light pressure against his tense muscles.

He felt her shift a bit and let out a soft groan as she dug the heel of her palm into a particularly tense spot earning a small giggle from her. "You're far to tense lover boy. You needed this more than I thought. Ruby can you work his legs?"

Before he could muster a response, he felt another pair of soft hands begin to kneed his calf muscles more expertly than he had expected. "Unff…Ok…I admit that…that does feel relaxing."

He could almost hear Yang grin with pride as she began to work her way up his back towards his shoulders, every touch carefully made to ease his tension and relax him.

"You do know why I like you so much don't you Jaune?"

His breathing paused and his eye snapped open so he could look up at her from the corner of his vision. "Um…"

She spread her fingers over his shoulders and slowly down his arms pausing slightly at the halfway point then pulling back. "Relax, It's not a joke. I'm asking you seriously…do you know why I like you?"

He closed his eyes once move letting himself relax slightly. "Well…I mean you've said some things but I can't really wrap my mind around it all."

She slid her hands from his shoulders down to his sides. "Because you're there for us…all of us. You won't abandon us. That means so much to me. When we were little my mother left us…me…she abandoned us. Then came Summer and Ruby…and things were good for the most part. I still wanted my mom so one day when Dad had fallen asleep and Summer was gone, I took Ruby out and tried to find my mother. Turns out I nearly got us killed."

She paused and took a slow breath before continuing. "Long story short, we were saved, and we were ok. Then…Summer…Mom…died, and we were alone again. Dad tried to keep things positive and we're both thankful for everything he did and does but…well…" She closed her eyes and let herself slide down a bit closer to him her hands moving back over his arms. "It still felt like we were being abandoned. And then along came you…"

He started to raise his head up to speak only to feel Yang rest fully against him now and rest her head against his, her breath washing across his ear. "Yang…I…"

Ruby shifted down by his feet and slowed her massage just before reaching his knees. "She's right you know. You didn't leave me. You were my first friend, our first friend at Beacon. You went through every class we did, did extra training and lost more than we did…and yet you stayed with me."

He let himself rest his head on his arms once more doing his best to ignore the way Yang was beginning to move her hand down to his sides and slightly under his chest hugging into him. "Look…Rubes, Yang, you're my friends, I'm not going to ever abandon you. I don't care what we face, we're stronger together than apart."

He felt the warm breath escape Yang's lips as she let out a soft laugh, but it was quickly forgotten when he felt her tilt in and place a soft kiss on his shoulder followed by her fingernails brushing across his skin. "Hmmm…we know and hearing you say that just makes our feelings for you grow. We see what we were missing back at Beacon and we don't want to lose a chance to experience it firsthand."

Jaune felt Ruby move away from his legs, his eyes snapping open as he felt Yang slide back a bit allowing herself to drape further over him, her hands sliding further under him and around his middle. "I want to lie with you…use you as a pillow and have you do the same to me."

Ruby huffed and crossed her arms as she tapped her foot while looking down at her sister. "Yang! Get off him, I want to hug him too!"

"Well I won't stop you from hugging the big teddy bear sis, but if we want to be comfortable I think we need to go somewhere else."

Jaune felt a small shiver go down his back at the tone in Yangs voice. He glanced up seeing Ruby standing just in front of him a big smile on her lips, her silver eyes seeming to gleam. "Oh boy…"

In a blur of red petals, giggles, pleasant scents and what he would almost count as inappropriate touching Jaune suddenly found himself flopping back into a very soft bed with Yang and Ruby both standing before him, hands on their hips both staring down at him. Both girls looked fetching in their workout clothes, small traces of sweat still showing on the fabric. "L-l-look, Ruby, Yang, we just worked out, I'm sure I stink, you probably don't want me sitting on a bed getting my sweat all over it."

Ruby simply giggled as she moved forward crawling into the bed on all fours. She began to move over him making him push back until he was flat on his back once more. "I don't mind. I like how you smell." With that she plopped herself against him so she was snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest and collar a content little sigh escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around his chest and draped her leg over his.

Not one to be outdone Yang let out a chuckle then slid her fingers to the hem of her shirt. "Well, I don't like to lay down in totally sweaty clothes…mostly…so I'll just get comfy."

That had the desired effect. Jaune's focus snapped back to her as she pulled her shirt up exposing her flat, toned stomach to the cool air, her breasts only bouncing slightly against the orange sports bra that barely managed to keep her contained. She tossed the shirt aside and slid her fingers back down her stomach before moving forward like Ruby just had but also letting her hair and breasts brush across him as she did so.

She didn't stop there however. The moment she snuggled into his side she slid her hand down over his shirt covered stomach and pulled it up giving her access to his abdomen where she let her fingernails lightly scratch across his flesh letting out a small sigh. "Hmmm, I think Ruby is right, you do smell good…makes me want to eat you up."

She glanced up seeing just how red his cheeks were and decided to go in for the kill. "In fact…" She pushed herself up a bit and tilted her head down a bit in order to brush her lips over his cheek, smirking at the heat coming off them. She then pulled back slightly with a little smack and licked her lips. "Mmm…salty."

Ruby frowned as she lightly clutched at the fabric of Jaunes shirt her eyes narrowing at her sister. Two could play this kind of game. She moved in and placed a chaste kiss on his other cheek then his jawline then slowly began to peck at his neck a soft hum escaping her as she pressed against him.

Smirking at her sisters growing competitiveness, Yang moved in and let out a soft breathy sigh in Jaunes ear a shiver going down her spine when she felt him shift slightly which only encouraged her to go in closer and lightly bite down on his earlobe with a soft moan. "Ahhnnn…mmm…"

That did it, she felt his arm begin to move but before he could pry himself up from them she grasped his wrist and guided his hand to rest on her inner thigh, trapping it between her legs while she began to slowly move against him. "Don't be shy. Explore a bit, I intend to."

She quickly began to move her hand down to his waist teasing the waistband of his shorts while returning her lips to his neck and collar, nipping and kissing to her hearts content. She opened one eye to see her sister still giving her chaste kisses and decided to intervene. She reached out and grasped Ruby's hand gently pulling it over Jaunes stomach. "Feel him Ruby…it's awesome."

She felt her sister hesitate at first but a small wave of heat washed over her as she felt her begin to lightly scratch at Jaunes abs. She turned and began to whisper into Jaunes ear as she continued to push down against his hand taking a small gasp as she managed to grind her covered quim briefly against his fingertips. "Jaune you lucky guy…two girls pawing all over you, do you like it…does it feel good?"

Jaune turned his head to look at Yang who grinned at him before motioning to Ruby urging him to turn and look at the little reaper who was looking at him with reddened cheeks, slightly parted lips and wide silver eyes. "R…Ruby…"

She grinned and moved in closer. "Jaune…" The young reaper closed the gap and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to his, her hand sliding up his stomach to his chest. She let out a small squeak as she pressed harder into him before pulling back with red cheeks. Yang grinned and began to cheer her sister on. "Woo hoo! Way to go Ruby…but next time you should try it like this."

Not giving Jaune a chance to react she reached up and pulled his head to face her before slamming her lips into his and quickly deepening it by darting her tongue into his mouth wrestling him for control. As she did this she moved her hand back down his chest to his hand between her thighs and pushed aside all subtlety and pushed his palm against her making her shiver and moan.

Ruby watched in awe before taking his other hand and began to follow her sisters lead pushing him down past her own stomach but before she could Jaune pulled his hands back and gently placed a hand on both Yang and Ruby's shoulders pushing them back earning a look of confusion from the younger of the two and a slight grumble from the eldest. Jaune sat up with bright red cheeks, his eyes wide, sweat dotting his forehead. "Uh…wow…um…"

Ruby moved instantly sitting up to her knees and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, are you alright?"

He nodded a bit as he ran a hand over his face only to realize that moments earlier it was between Yang's thighs making him pull his away quickly. "Y-yes, I'm alright. Just caught off guard that's all."

Yang smirked and sat up as well letting a finger trail down his arm. "I can understand why and I'm sorry if I pushed things a little far…but now you know where Ruby and I stand, and in my case, where I lay."

Ruby fidgeted slightly as her cheeks flushed and she stared at him. "Jaune…can I try that with you?"

He snapped his head to look at her pausing as her half lidded silver eyes captured him. "Uh…t-try…what?"

She didn't answer as she shifted and climbed into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. She blushed harder as she felt him pressing against her through her shorts and quickly closed the gap catching his lips with hers in a deep kiss parting her lips, doing her best to mimic what she had seen Yang do moments before.

Not one to be left out Yang moved behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder while pressing against his back and sliding her arms around his middle letting them snake down his chest and stomach. "Mmm, looking good Ruby, get a good taste of him. As for you Jaune, I'm curious about something…have we managed to get you all hot and bothered?"

Ignoring the muffled sound coming from him, she slid her hands under his shirt an over his abs a moment before moving lower grinning as she felt her palms brush over his throbbing manhood that was barely being contained in his shorts. She wrapped her fingers around the appendage giving it a gentle squeeze before slowly moving her hands up and down it making him jump. "Hmmm, Ruby look, he has a hidden weapon."

Ruby pulled back, a small trail of saliva connecting her to Jaune still as she pushed harder against him, her cheeks rosy, her silver eyes half lidded in passion. "Jaune…"

Jaune gasped and closed his eyes tilting his head back as he felt Yang continue her teasing, her hands making agonizingly slow strokes up and down his clothed member. "Y-Yang…"

Yang grinned and gave Ruby a small wink. "Looks like he's enjoying himself…how about it Ruby, would you like to…lend a hand?"

The young reaper's eyes grew wide and her gaze snapped to Jaune who was currently clenching his eyes shut as he tried to hold himself back then to her sisters hands which were still stroking with a slow, steady rhythm. "Does…does it feel good Jaune? Do you like it?"

Yang smirked and nodded before lightly biting her bottom lip. "He does…he's just trying to keep himself in check. It's cute…why don't you take a feel Ruby, see first hand what we've done to him."

The young woman bit her bottom lip as she reached out and slowly wrapped her hand around the throbbing tent sticking out from Jaunes shorts just under her sisters hands. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the heat coming off him and the way it throbbed against her palm, it was hypnotic. "He feels so hot through the cloth..."

Jaune lightly bucked his hips up another small grunt escaping him as he tried to keep himself from losing control. "G..girls…you don't need to-"

Yang grinned and turned her head catching the corner of his lips with hers in a soft kiss. "But what if we want to Jaune? What if we want to see your face as you pop. What if we want to feel you throb in our hands as you make a mess, hm?"

Ruby gasped as she felt him throb at her sisters words. "Oh, Yang I think he liked that."

Yang grinned wolfishly and began to pump her hand faster. "That's it Jaune…just let it go. Imagine me under you, gasping with every move…imagine Ruby sitting above you, staring down at you…after your date with Wiess…I'm going to milk you dry."

Jaune was in a haze, a pleasure filled haze. The sensation of Ruby and Yang running their hands over him, the way Yang pressed into his back, the gasps from Ruby, the heat of Yang's breath on his neck, it was too much. He closed his eyes and grunted as his hips bucked slightly and he felt himself harden fuller his climax fast approaching. "Girls! Yang, Ruby! If you don't stop…"

Ruby pushed in close and matched her sisters speed, her lips pressing against his in a chaste kiss before whispering hotly. "Do it Jaune…let go. Do it now."

Both girls gasped as he clenched his eyes shut and began to buck up to their hands, grunting as his member throbbed, releasing his seed. The cloth began to grow damp and warm as he spilled out into his shorts giving the girls exactly what they wanted. Yang grinned and continued to pump her hand while Ruby marveled at the sensation of him pulsing in her grip.

"That's it Jaune, let it all out for us…it's so hot…I can feel it through your shorts."

While it only lasted a few moments, for Jaune it was an eternity. The sensation of Yang and Ruby milking him of his seed was enough to leave him in stupor for several minutes. He closed his eyes and let himself rest back against Yang who kissed his cheek while pulling her hands back to his waist. "Oh…wow…That….That…"

Ruby smirked and moved off his lap to his side kissing his other cheek. "Intense…right? It was so hot! Just wait…I want to do more."

"Yang chuckled and nodded. "Me too…but we have to let Wiess have her turn…then you better watch out lover boy…we'll be coming for you."

All Jaune could do was nod and let out a small grunt before falling back against the bed his head swimming from everything that just happened. After several minutes and a little prompting from Yang he slowly moved off the bed and began to head to the bathroom to get a shower and prepare for his date leaving the two grinning sisters to make their plans.

To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:** Hey guys, I'm not dead! Yes I know it's been a while but between two jobs being in their busy season, kids birthdays and various other tasks, my ability to write has been cut drastically. It's not a lack of want.

As always I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my work. I do hope you enjoyed it. If everything goes well I should be updating another story or two at the same time as this one. We'll see if my grand plans come to fruition or if I'll pass out at my desk tonight like I have before due to exhaustion.

So…thanks again and have a great day.

-Grev


End file.
